El sendero de la oscuridad
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Un misterioso instituto ah llegado para desencadenar la destruccion y el caos en la secundarias de Japon y todo el mundo. Endo junto al Raimon viajaran para poder acabar con la amenaza que atemoriza a cada secundaria del Pais con la ayuda de Shiori Raimon. Nuevos amigos, misterio y suspenso se unen a esta nueva aventura en la que nuestro portero estara involucrado. -NO MAS OC -
1. Prologo

**Gente, aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto llamado "El sendero de la oscuridad" Aquí aparecerán algunos de mis Oc. Sin mas, el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En un frío y apartado lugar, donde ningún humano había podido llegar sin haber sobrevivido antes a la inmensa gama de peligros que acechaban la zona, un edifico se admiraba, rodeado por una densa neblina. Dentro de el, jóvenes de los lugares mas recónditos y desconocidos de la tierra, desde los 13 hasta los 18 años estudiaban sin el temor de ser juzgados por su forma de ser. Aquella escuela era muy especial:

-Los capitanes desean verte.-Exclamo un chico de piel clara, pelo castaño, ojos cafés, de complexión delgada y altura de 1,59.

-Enseguida iré.-Contesto la chica de pelo crema rizado, piel vainilla, ojos negros, de complexión delgada y de altura 1,59. Un fleco lacio sobresalía de su peinado.

-Dice ser urgente.-Finalizo y salio del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

La joven suspiro y tomo un camino rumbo a la sala de reuniones. Ahí estaban ellos los 3 capitanes pertenecientes a los 3 mejores equipos de la escuela o también conocidos como los mas cercanos al nivel supremo. Cuando se estaba frente a ellos, lo mejor era guardarles el respeto:

-Bien, creo que te haz enterado.-Exclamo una joven de pelo café oscuro hasta los codos lacio-ondulado, ojos verdes, piel vainilla y estatura de 1,58.

-Así es, ¿Qué desean?-Pregunto la chica de ojos negros.

-Ellos han decidido, que llego el momento.-Exclamo otra chica de pelo azul con el pelo unos cm. Debajo de los hombros, ojos negros, piel clara y estatura de 1,60.

-¿Tan pronto?-Exclamo sorprendida la pelicrema.

-Si, es tu momento.-Contesto un chico de ojos azul marino, pelo negro, piel clara y estatura de 1,65.-No puedes fallar.

-Claro que no, eso no lo permitiré.-Exclamo la joven de brazos cruzados.

-Solo tienes 2 oportunidades.-Dijo la peliazul.-Si fallas, tu destitución será inevitable.

-Lo se, eso no se me olvida.-Contesto la pelicrema.

-También recuerda que si ganas…-Exclamo el ojiazul marino-Tendrás tu lugar asegurado en el siguiente nivel.

-Bien, entonces ve y destruye.-Exclamo la castaña-Tu primer objetivo será, el Instituto Yokato. Allí se encuentra Tachimukay.

-Excelente. Bien, iré a cumplir mi labor.-Dijo la pelicrema para hacer una leve reverencia.-Con su permiso.

Dio la media vuelta y salio. Una sonrisa burlona se le formo en los labios, sabia que ese equipo seria mas fácil de evaporar, según ella, que nada:

-Bien, empecemos por destruir al débil instituto ese portero de segunda.-Exclamo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bien, este ah sido un pequeño prologo de la historia en que trabajare. Muchos se preguntaran cosas como las siguientes:**

**-¿Otro proyecto mas?**

**Pues así es, este proyecto es uno nuevo que no tenia contemplado aun, pero no se por que quise realizarlo ahora.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**Bueno, la cuestión es algo fácil. Como ya estoy en segundo de " eso" como diría mi amiga Laura Excla, ósea segundo de secundaria estoy casi completamente a meses para pasar al tercero. Una vez que eso me pasa, pues el tiempo ya casi no me alcanza y mis ideas se desperdician. Quisiera terminar los proyectos que tengo en mente.**

**-¿Qué pasara con las otras historias?**

***Ángeles y Humanos: La continuare sin problemas**

***The Incontinental Championship: También, actualizare intentando que no tenga problemas.**

***Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone: Atrasadita, demo la continuare aunque puede que ya no a base de los capítulos.**

***El amor es el que manda: Ni se diga, la continuo por que la continuo.**

***Coleccionista de canciones: Aun con tantas peticiones, la continuare.**

**-¿Podrán aparecer aquí en la historia?**

**Si, pero digamos que un poco mas adelante ya que por ahora estoy bien. Tranquilos que se abrirán pronto las inscripciones. **

**-¿Cómo le hago para crear un montón de cosas sin enredarme tanto?**

**Ni yo misma lo se, creedme. **

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense muchísimo y ¡Matta ne! **


	2. La secundaria Yokato destruida

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están en este día, tarde o noche? Espero que de maravilla. Y bien aquí me tienen de nuevo con el capitulo de mi proyecto mas reciente llamado "El sendero de la oscuridad" Como ustedes lo saben, aquí aparecerán algunos de mis Oc. Sin mas que decirles por ahora, el disclaimer. También pondré ahora un tema con el que a partir de ahora, iniciara la historia. Deberán conocerlo ya que fue ocupado en la versión Dark del videojuego de Inazuma Eleven Go:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. **

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

Kegasou to suru kuroi kage

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capitulo 1: La secundaria Yokato destruida: ¿La hermana de Natsumi? **

En una soleada mañana en la Ciudad Inazuma en la que reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, se convirtió en un par de minutos en un ambiente de asombro y sorpresa. Había llegado la noticia, de que la secundaria Yokato había sido destruida por completo, por un grupo misterioso. Cuando Haruna se entero corrió hasta el restaurante del señor Hibiki, en dónde los chicos se encontraban reunidos platicando de lo mas tranquilos:

-¡Muchachos, muchachos!-Exclamo la peliazul al entrar casi sin respiración.

-Haruna, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Aki preocupada, al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-La secundaria Yokato fue destruida.-Dijo como respuesta la pequeña gerente.

-¿Qué dices?-Contestaron todos asombrados y sin creer.

-¿La secundaria Yokato destruida?-Dijo Endo incrédulo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-Pregunto Handa con seriedad.

-La secundaria fue atacada por un grupo misterioso.-Contesto Haruna después de haber tomado aire para continuar.-Nadie sabe como paso, solo eso.

-¿Y Tachimukay esta bien?-Exclamo Kido con seriedad.

-No lo se, no me ah marcado ni siquiera me manda mensajes.-Dijo la peliazul preocupada.

-Lo mejor es que fuéramos a ver que sucedió.-Dijo Goenji y Kazemaru asintió.

-Señor Hibiki…-Dijo Endo y el señor Hibiki asintió.

-Por supuesto, pero deberé llamar a algunos mas.-Exclamo el hombre-Vayan a traer lo necesario, pidan permiso y los esperare en la entrada de la secundaria dentro de 30 minutos.

-Hai, Hibiki-kantoku.-Finalizaron todos para salir rumbo a sus casas.

-Un grupo misterioso…-Susurro el hombre para si mismo.

Todos llegaron a sus casa y pidieron el permiso a sus padres tras explicarles lo ocurrido. Después de esto, empacaron lo necesario y cuando tuvieron todo listo se presentaron en la entrada del Raimon. Al llegar encontraron la caravana Relámpago:

-Ya estamos todos aquí.-Exclamo Endo.

-No, aun no, Endo.-Contesto el hombre sonriendo y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Señor Hibiki!-Dijo una voz conocida para todo el equipo.

-Disculpe nuestra tardanza, es que alguien se levanto tarde.-Exclamo otra voz, aun mas conocida para todos.

-¡Hiroto, Midorikawa, Reina, Osamu, Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijeron todos al ver a los nombrados frente a ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.-Exclamo Hiroto sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, Hiroto.-Contesto Endo con sus típica sonrisa-Director Hibiki, ¿Para que los llamo?

-Ellos viajaran con ustedes.-Dijo el señor Hibiki-A la secundaria Yokato. También ira con ustedes, alguien mas.

-Espero que estén preparados, que otra vez tendremos que acabar con una amenaza.-Exclamo una mujer que al igual que los chicos, conocían bien.

-Entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijeron Aki, Natsumi y Haruna.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo muchachos.-Contesto Hitomiko con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora si podrán irse.-Exclamo Hibiki para acercarse a Hitomiko-Los dejo en tus manos Hitomiko.

-No se preocupe, señor Hibiki.-Dijo Hitomiko para girarse a los chicos.-Bien, subamos a la caravana que tenemos mucho por recorrer para llegar a Fukuoka.

-¡Si, entrenadora!-Finalizaron todos con una sonrisa.

Todos subieron a la caravana y partieron a la secundaria Yokato. En las instalaciones de aquel instituto rodeado por neblina densa, en una sala se encontraban 2 personas: Una chica y 1 chico:

-Attis hizo un buen trabajo con esos chicos.-Exclamo la chica de piel clara, pelo castaño con reflejos rojos y ojos azul marino.

-Te dije, que derrotarlos seria mas fácil de lo que creías.-Contesto el chico de pelo negro estilo Kaito (Vocaloid), piel clara y estatura de 1,67.-Recuerda que esto es solo un comienzo

-Claro que lo tengo presente.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona-Mas que eso. No puedo esperar a que sea mi turno para aplastarlos.

-Tranquila, que el momento será pronto.-Finalizo el chico de pelo negro.

De regreso con los chicos, ya iban en camino a la secundaria Yokato. Unos iban platicando, otros miraban por la ventana y otros pensaban la situación. Luego de algunas horas de viaje, llegaron al lugar y fueron a la secundaria para ver el daño que había sufrido:

-Vaya, ese es un daño serio.-Exclamo Midorikawa al ver todo en ruinas.

-¿Quién pudo haber realizado esto?-Dijo Endo mirando por todos lados.

-Endo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz detrás del equipo, a lo que todos voltearon a ver quien era.

-Tachimukay…-Exclamaron las gerentes aliviadas.

-Hola a todos.-Saludo con una tímida sonrisa el nombrado.

-Nos alivia ver que te encuentras bien.-Dijo Aki sonriendo.-Nos preocupamos mucho, cuando Haruna nos comunico del ataque.

-¿Quien lo hizo?-Dijo Matsuno cruzado de brazos.

-Tachimukay, te agradeceríamos que nos contaras lo ocurrido.-Exclamo Hitomiko y el chico asintió.

-Claro, entrenadora Hitomiko.-Dijo el castaño y comenzó a relatar.-Todo sucedió esta mañana…

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

_El equipo de Yokato se encontraba practicando tranquilamente cuando una espesa neblina, un fuerte viento y un remolino interrumpió aquel momento. Todos miraron sorprendidos y enfrente de ellos se encontraron con un equipo que traía un balón blanco con naranja:_

_-Vaya pero si es el equipo de segunda de Yokato.-Hablo la chica de pelo crema-Si que es nuestro día de suerte hoy._

_-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Tachimukay y la chica sonrió burlona._

_-Los retamos a un partido.-Exclamo la chica sin contestarle._

_-No aceptamos.-Contesto Tachimukay y la chica rió.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Que si no lo hacen, su patético instituto será acabado.-Dijo la chica a punto de patear el balón.-¿Están dispuestos a correr el riesgo?_

_-Tachimukay, no podemos permitirlo.-Le dijo al chico uno de los jugadores._

_-Tienes razón…Esta bien, aceptamos.-Contesto Tachimukay y la joven sonrió._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-En el transcurso del partido usaron estrategias nunca vistas.-Contó Tachimukay a todos.-Mi equipo perdió con el marcador 15-1 a favor de ese equipo.

-¿15 goles?-Pregunto Reina asombrada.-Imposible…

-Deben ser muy fuertes, para meter esa cantidad de goles.-Exclamo Osamu.

-No se imaginan cuanto lo son.-Dijo Tachimukay mirando el suelo.-No pude defender a mi instituto, aun cuando pertenecí al Inazuma Japón y al equipo que derroto al Instituto Alíen.

-Tranquilo Tachimukay, no estaban preparados.-Contesto Endo al darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Quien dirigía el equipo, era una chica.-Susurro para si, Kido.

-¡Yuuki!-Exclamo una joven de pelo azul turquesa ondulado pasando por unos cm. De los hombros, ojos azul eléctrico, piel nívea y estatura promedio.

-¡Shiori!-Dijo el mencionado girándose hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Natsumi sorprendida al ver a esa chica.

-Yuuki, me entere de lo ocurrido, ¿Estas bien?-Exclamo preocupada la peliazul.-¿Te paso algo? ¿Están bien todos?

-Primero que nada si estoy bien.-Contesto con una sonrisa Tachimukay-No me paso nada y los demás solo tuvieron unos raspones.

-Que aliviada me siento.-Dijo la chica ahora un poco mas serena.-¿Uh? Yuuki, ¿Quiénes son?

-A, ellos son el equipo de Raimon.-Dijo el castaño y la chica se emociono.-Los campeones del torneo Frontera Nacional.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Ustedes son los campeones a nivel nacional?-Exclamo y todos asintieron.-Encantada de conocerlos a todos…

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Shiori.-Exclamo Tachimukay-Es mi amiga y asiste a la secundaria Zowen.

-¿Shiori?-Pregunto Natsumi y la peliazul se sorprendió al igual que ella.

-¿Natsumi?-Exclamo la peliazul con su mirada fija sobre ella.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Vaya, que tiempo sin verte, Hermanita.-Contesto Shiori con timidez.

-¿Hermanita?-Dijeron todos sin creer lo que habían oído

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Haber si entendí.-Exclamo Kabeyama-¿Ustedes son hermanas?

-Soy su hermana adoptiva.-Contesto Shiori serenamente.

-Cuenta lo mas claro posible , por favor.-Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Con gusto lo haré-Dijo Shiori recordando aquel día.

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

Era una tarde otoño en la ciudad Inazuma cuando una pequeña peliazul regresaba acompañada de su padre, al cual había acompañado al trabajo. Ambos iban riendo en el camino, cuando un sujeto armado salio, tomo a Shiori y apunto con su arma a la pequeña:

_-¡Otto-san!-Dijo Shiori asustada._

_-¡Shiori!-Exclamo el padre al ver que su pequeña peligraba.-¡Suéltela!_

_-Primero dame tu celular, tu reloj y todo lo que tengas de valor.-Contesto el asaltante y el padre lo hizo rápidamente-Bien, aquí tienes a tu mocosa…_

_-Otto-san…-Exclamo Shiori al correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo._

_-Shiori, que bien que te encuentras bien.-Dijo aliviado el padre mientras la soltaba._

_-Y para evitar que vayas a hablar.-Exclamo el asaltante y disparo dando al padre de Shiori._

_-¡Otto-san!-Grito Shiori aterrorizada.-¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio por favor!_

_El asaltante se dio a la fuga y una persona de por ahí cerca, llamo a la ambulancia al ver el suceso. Esta llego de inmediato y se lo llevo de urgencias al hospital. Shiori estaba mas que aterrada; al llegar lo metieron al quirófano y en eso llego el señor Raimon y su hija:_

_-Shiori, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Exclamo el señor Raimon, pues se había enterado de la noticia. _

_-Mi papa, señor Raimon le dispararon.-Dijo Shiori entre sollozos_

_-¿Le dispararon?-Exclamo el hombre serio y lo comprobó al ver el vestido de la pequeña lleno de sangre. _

_-Tranquila Shiori-chan, tu padre estará bien.-Exclamo Natsumi consolando a la peliazul._

_Las horas pasaban y nada se lograba saber, un medico salio de repente y hablo con el señor Raimon. El mismo miro a la pequeña Shiori y le pidió al medico que la llevara al cuarto de su padre:_

_-Otto-san, ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Shiori al entrar_

_-Mi pequeña Shiori, ven acércate.-Contesto su padre-Por favor, quiero que te cuides mucho y le hagas caso al señor Raimon._

_-Hai, pero por que me dices eso.-Exclamo Shiori sin comprender._

_-Te quiero mi pequeña, no olvides que donde tu te encuentres yo estaré protegiéndote.-Finalizo al acomodar uno de los mechones de Shiori y cerrando sus ojos para siempre._

_-Otto-chan…!Otto-chan!-Dijo Shiori comenzando a llorar-¡Papi, no me dejes! Por favor, ¡Despierta!_

_-Shiori, Shiori…-Exclamo el señor Raimon al entrar con Natsumi y los médicos. El señor Raimon sujeto a Shiori y ella intentaba safarse-No hay nada que hacer, tu padre no va a despertar._

_-No, el no puede hacerme esto…-Dijo Shiori llorando y aferrada al señor Raimon._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Shiori…-Exclamo Tachimukay al ver que la joven se encontraba llorando.

-Shiori-chan, tranquila.-Dijo Natsumi al acercarse y que Shiori sorprendentemente la abrazara.-Después de que esto ocurrió, mi padre adopto a Shiori y se convirtió en mi hermana.

-Vaya, esto es algo fuerte.-Dijo Midorikawa y Hiroto asintió.

-Lamentamos haberte hecho recordar esto.-Exclamo Aki.

-Descuiden, aunque siga siendo algo fuerte para mi…-Exclamo Shiori limpiándose las lagrimas-Es algo que no puedo cambiar.

-Aquí me tienes a mi, hermana-Exclamo Natsumi con una sonrisa, y Shiori también sonrió.

-Bueno, pasando a otras cosas.-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa-¿Juegas fútbol?

-Pues mas o menos.-Contesto Shiori-Juego como centrocampista.

-¿Jugamos un partido?-Pregunto Endo y a todos les bajo una gotita por la cabeza

-¿Solo piensas en eso?-Exclamo Nagumo cruzado de brazos.

-Eso seria divertido, demo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-Dijo Shiori.-Como investigar sobre ese equipo. Esto debió ser obra de la organización Mercurio

-¿La organización Mercurio?-Pregunto Osamu.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Exclamo Suzuno esta vez.

-Nadie sabe muy bien, solo que es una organización que busca el odio de la gente hacia el fútbol.-Dijo Shiori cuando recibió un mensaje.-Yuuki…

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo Tachimukay.

-Hay problemas, la secundaria Zowen esta por ser atacada.-Dijo Shiori-Allí están otra vez.

-Iremos entonces para ayudarles.-Dijo Kido y la entrenadora los miro.-Entrenadora…

-Claro, Tachimukay y Shiori les agradeceré que nos acompañen.-Dijo Hitomiko y ambos asintieron.

-Entonces, vayamos en marcha.-Exclamo Goenji y los demás contestaron un "si"

Todos subieron a la caravana y con el apoyo de Shiori llegaron a la secundaria. Bajaron rápidamente del transporte y se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia el campo. Fue ahí, que se encontraron con el equipo que hace solo horas había atacado a Yokato.

-¡Hey,deja en paz a mi equipo!-Exclamo Shiori y la capitana del equipo enemigo se giro hacia ella.

-Vaya, pero si es la capitana de Zowen.-Contesto la pelicrema-Shiori Raimon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Shiori seria.

-Un enfrentamiento.-Contesto la pelicrema-Si te niegas tu instituto será destruido como la patética secundaria Yokato.

-La secundaria Yokato, no es patética.-Exclamo Shiori y Tachimukay la miro.-¡Acepto tu reto!

-Bien, ese es el tipo de personas que me interesa.-Exclamo la pelicrema con una sonrisa burlona-Esas personas que, con su tonta idea de ganar, no es mas que una simple fantasía.

-Eso lo comprobaremos ahora.-Finalizo Shiori.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¿Y que les pareció? A mi me ah parecido un poco triste en la parte de Shiori, pero interesante en la del partido. En fin, cada quien tiene su distinta forma de ver las cosas, por lo que respeto su forma de pensar y los comentarios. Por ultimo un pequeño avance de lo que será el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus comentarios, ¡Matta ne!**

Por fin llegamos a la secundaria Zowen y nos encontramos con el equipo responsable de la destrucción de Yokato. Ahora para defender a la secundaria Zowen deberemos enfrentar a este misterioso equipo, ¿Podremos ganarles? Siguiente capitulo "El enfrentamiento de Raimon vs. El equipo Fraxinus"


	3. Raimon vs el equipo Fraxinus

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están en este día? Espero que de maravilla que yo contenta. Y bien aquí me tienen con el capitulo de mi proyecto mas reciente llamado "El sendero de la oscuridad". Sin mas, el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. **

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Capitulo 2: El enfrentamiento de Raimon vs. El equipo Fraxinus

Shiori se puso el uniforme de Raimon y su pelo fue atado en una cola de caballo. Se ataba las agujetas, mientras la entrenadora hablaba con las gerentes:

-Entrenadora, ¿Estará bien que Shiori juegue?-Pregunto Natsumi preocupada.

-Es un elemento fuerte, por lo visto.-Contesto Hitomiko-Aparte ella es la capitana titular de esta secundaria.

-Entiendo, entrenadora.-Dijo Natsumi-(No quiero que nada malo le pase)

-Aki y Haruna preparen todo: El botiquín, las toallas y el agua.-Indico y ambas gerentes asintieron.-Todos, vengan que daré mis indicaciones para este partido.

-Si, entrenadora.-Contestaron todos dirigiéndose hacia la entrenadora.

-Como no sabemos que tan fuertes pueden ser, nos concentraremos en ataque y defensa.-Exclamo Hitomiko.-Tendremos fuerte la defensa, pero tendremos intentos para atacar. Endo serás portero.

-Hai, Entrenadora.-Contesto Endo sonriendo.

-Handa, Tachimukay y Kazemaru, ustedes serán defensas.-Dijo Hitomiko y estos asintieron-Kido, Midorikawa, Osamu ustedes serán parte de la ofensiva. Reina y Shiori centrocampistas; por ultimo Goenji y Someoka como delanteros.

-Si, entrenadora.-Dijeron los mencionados.

-Shiori, ya que eres la capitana de esta secundaria.-Explico Hitomiko-Lo serás en este juego.

-De acuerdo, Hitomiko-kantoku.-Dijo Shiori con el pulgar en alto y una sonrisa.

-Shiori, por favor ten cuidado al jugar.-Exclamo Natsumi acercándose a Shiori-No te vayas a lastimar.

-No te preocupes hermanita, tendré cuidado.-Contesto Shiori sonriente y Natsumi suspiro.

Como era de esperarse Kakuma se presento para narrar el partido. En el campo, la chica de pelo crema miraba al equipo de Endo. Ese equipo le parecía patético y a la vez, un equipo interesante. Ya una vez arregladas las posiciones, Endo fue el que hablo:

-Antes de comenzar, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-Pregunto el castaño de banda naranja.

-Me llaman Attis y ellos son mi equipo: Fraxinus.-Contesto la pelicrema fríamente.

-Yo soy Shiori Raimon y ellos son el equipo de Raimon…-Dijo Shiori sonriendo.-Aunque mi nombre ya no es un dato tan necesario para ti.

-Eso es cierto.-Finalizo dando media vuelta la pelicrema-Comencemos.

-Lo mismo digo, Attis.-Finalizo pasando a su posición.

Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos al partido que definirá el destino de la secundaria Zowen. Podemos ver que en el equipo Raimon Endo estará como el portero; Handa, Tachimukay y Kazemaru como defensas; Kido, Midorikawa y Osamu en la línea ofensiva; Reina y Shiori Raimon como centrocampistas y por ultimo Someoka y Goenji como delanteros. En el equipo Fraxinus, se desconoce la formación que tienen.

-¿Cómo que no se sabe?-Exclamo Midorikawa

-Que comience el partido.-Dijo Attis con una sonrisa confiada.

Y el partido da comienzo con la patada de salida por parte de Raimon. Goenji tiene el balón en su poder pero el jugador con el dorsal 12, cuyo nombre no esta registrado, le impide el paso.

-Goenji, por aquí!-Grito Midorikawa y recibió el pase.

-Anotaremos en este primer tiempo.-Susurro el peliverde.

-¿Lo crees?-Exclamo Attis apareciéndole a lado.-Que tonto.

Acto seguido le quito el balón y al igual que cuando tormenta géminis se enfrento al Raimon, lo arrojo con una gran ráfaga de viento. Attis llevaba el balón en dirección a la portería:

-Veamos que tan buenos son…-Dijo Attis y pateo el balón fuertemente a una gran velocidad.

Attis hace un disparo con una gran velocidad. Los defensas no pueden hacer, ¿Acaso Endo lo podrá detener?

-¡Mano…-Exclamo Endo pero era muy tarde, el balón había anotado ya.-Imposible…

-A-anotaron…-Dijo Shiori sorprendida-Esto no va a ser fácil

-Vamos chicos, no se rindan.-Grito Aki desde la banca.

-Apenas es el primer tiempo!-Exclamo Haruna

-Vamos Shiori, no se desesperen.-Dijo Natsumi sonriendo.

-Tienen razón, aun queda tiempo.-Contesto Shiori-¡Vamos por el gol!

-Si! -Exclamaron todos sonriendo.

-Tsk..Patéticos debiluchos.-Susurro Attis de brazos cruzados.

El partido se reinicia con el saque de Raimon. Midorikawa lleva el balón y da el pase a Kido. Kido da un pase a Saginuma y se dirige a la portería. Attis esta dispuesta a defender y empieza una lucha por el balón. Vaya que movimientos, pero Attis tiene el balón. Pasa a los defensas y ¡Gol! Anota de nueva cuenta. El marcador esta 2-0 faltando poco para acabar el primer tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo, debemos concentrarnos.-Exclamo Kazemaru.

El partido volvió a iniciar y aun con el deseo de detenerlos, los vencían uno a uno. Los minutos transcurrían y los goles no cesaban. El partido dio fin a su primera parte y el marcador estaba 13-0. En la banca de Raimon:

-Esto es muy agotador.-Dijo Handa tomando agua.

-Son muy veloces.-Dijo Shiori-Con esa velocidad, parecieran ser iguales a los de Tormenta Géminis.

-Es verdad, pero no hay que desesperarse.-Exclamo Kido esta vez.

-Si lo hacemos, no conseguiremos mucho que digamos.-Dijo Haruna con seriedad.

EN LA BANCA DE FRAXINUS:

-Bah, que equipo mas debilucho.-Exclamo Attis con molestia.

-Me aburren, capitana-Hablo uno de los jugadores-Ya hay que acabar con ellos.

-No, aun no recibo orden de ellos.-Contesto Attis hasta que el comunicador que tenia en la muñeca brillo.

DESDE EL INSTITUTO:

-Ya es hora, Attis.-Exclamo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Acabadlos de una vez y destruye a Zowen.-Dijo el chico de la misma manera.

REGRESANDO A LA BANCA DE FRAXINUS:

-Estupendo, lo haré entonces-La pelicrema sonrió para dirigirse a su equipo-Me han otorgado la orden de destruirlos ya.

-Por fin, ya era hora.-Exclamo uno de los delanteros del equipo.

-Por fin, la secundaria Zowen y Shiori Raimon, acabaran en los suelos.-Susurro la pelicrema con una sonrisa malvada.

El partido se reanuda con la patada de salida de Raimon. Goenji pasa el balón a Someoka y Raimon avanza hacia el campo enemigo. Pero que esta pasando, ¡Fraxinus avanza a una velocidad increíble y roba el balón a Someoka! La capitana Attis, se acerca peligrosamente a la portería esquivando a los defensas.

-Les daré la paliza de su vida-Exclamo Attis y pateo fuertemente el balón.

-Eso lo veremos.-Contesto Endo y cuando trato de detenerlo, simplemente el tiro cobro fuerza y dio de lleno en el estomago.-Agh.

-¡Endo!-Gritaron alarmadas las manager al ver el golpe tan fuerte que había sufrido el castaño de banda naranja.

-¡Endo!-Exclamaron todos los del Raimon preocupados.

-¡E-estoy Bien!-Contesto el castaño levantándose de nuevo.

-Ese golpe fue fuerte…-Susurro Shiori para dirigir su mirada a Attis.-Tu…vas a pagar esto…

-Shiori, tranquila-Exclamo Osamu poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Hai, Osamu-san.-Dijo Shiori al asentir un tanto sonrojada.

Todo volvió a comenzar con el marcador 3-0 a favor de Fraxinus. La historia de hace momentos se repitió y el marcador daba ahora un resultado de 4-0. Los minutos transcurrían y el sonido del silbato no paraba de oírse. Raimon hacia todo por defender, pero aquel equipo era muchísimo mas veloz y los pasaba en cuestión de segundos. Al final, el silbato sonó dando por terminado aquel enfrentamiento.

¡Y finaliza el partido! No puedo creerlo, Raimon a perdido el enfrentamiento 16-0. Fraxinus triunfa; ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Bien, teníamos un trato, ¿No?-Exclamo Attis con el balón bajo su pie.

-…-Shiori no dijo nada solo apretó los puños.

-¡Acabemos de una vez con la secundaria Zowen!-Dijo Attis y el balón se lleno de un brillo naranja cegador.

El balón, fue pateado por uno de los delanteros de Fraxinus y este destruyo en segundos el instituto. Shiori se mostró llena de rabia, ira, enojo y frustración al ver como su secundaria era destruida ante sus ojos.

-Ja, y presumían de ser los mejores.-Dijo Attis riendo burlonamente.

-Tu…!Vas a pagarla caro!-Grito Shiori girándose hacia Attis con intenciones de golpearla, mas fue detenida por Handa y Natsumi.

-Hermana, tranquila.-Exclamo Natsumi tratando de calmarla.

-Nos veremos pronto, y esta vez procura no ser una habladora.-Finalizo Attis y una niebla envolvió a los integrantes del equipo Fraxinus para desaparecerlos.

-Attis…-Susurro molesta y frustrada la peliazul.

-Shiori, ¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto Handa al ver que el fleco de Shiori tapaba su ojo y le daba un aspecto sombrío y aterrador.

-Si, ya pueden soltarme.-Contesto Shiori secamente y ambos chicos la soltaron. Ella se giro hacia todos y sin quitar el fleco que tapaba su ojo dijo-Gracias, por haberme ayudado. Enserio, se los agradezco.

Shiori camino en dirección hacia donde se ubicaba el club de fútbol mientras los chicos la miraban irse. Natsumi se mostró preocupada al igual que Tachimukay:

-Nunca la vi, ponerse así.-Exclamo Tachimukay con la mirada fija en el camino por donde ella se había ido.

-Shiori se pone de esa manera solo cuando esta frustrada y enojada.-Contesto Natsumi seria, pero a la vez preocupada.

-No pudimos evitar que el instituto fuera destruido.-Dijo Goenji-Eso en parte la ah puesto así.

-Para ella, este instituto era como su casa.-Exclamo Tachimukay-Cuando ella venia aquí, su alegría era inmensa pero ahora…

-Lo mejor seria que hablase con ella.-Sugirió Aki.-Quizás, pueda….

-Yo hablare con ella, es mi hermana y la debo de ayudar.-Contesto Natsumi y la entrenadora asintió.

-Bien, habla con ella Natsumi.-Contesto la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Natsumi se dirigió por el camino donde anteriormente Shiori se había ido. Al llegar al club, noto como Shiori estaba de rodillas con el letrero del club en sus manos. Para Shiori, el club significaba mucho, ya que era el lugar donde el equipo de la secundaria Zowen había resurgido después de años sin el. Natsumi se acerco a Shiori y puso una mano en su hombro:

-Shiori, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Natsumi pero no recibió respuesta.-Shiori, se como te sientes. Se que no estas del todo contenta, por como tu instituto fue destruido pero…ya ah pasado y no podemos regresar el tiempo.

-Natsumi, lo se pero, es que…-Contesto Shiori levantándose del suelo y girándose a Natsumi-Este lugar me había dado una nueva oportunidad. La secundaria Zowen, me dio esta oportunidad, prometí que protegería a mi secundaria y no pude lograrlo.

-Yo se, lo que sientes.-Contesto Natsumi-Pero hiciste todo tu esfuerzo y la prueba esta en los raspones que tienes en las rodillas, manos y también el sudor que resbala por tu cara. Esa es la prueba mas clara de tu esfuerzo.

-Hermana-Susurro la peliazul.

-¿Sabes? Quizás aquí no lo haz podido evitar pero…-Exclamo Natsumi-Si viajaras con nosotros en la caravana relámpago, podrías evitar que otras escuelas sufran lo mismo.

-Haber, ¿Me propones viajar contigo Y el Raimon?-Pregunto la peliazul ye Natsumi asintió. Los ojos de Shiori se llenaron de un brillito-¡Claro que acepto!

-Bien, hablaremos con la entrenadora Hitomiko.-Contesto Natsumi sonriendo cuando sorpresivamente recibió un abrazo de Shiori.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo, Hermana.-Dijo Shiori y Natsumi correspondió.

Ambas se separaron y regresaron con todos. Shiori tuvo que hablar con sus compañeros de equipo para comunicarles la noticia, por lo que se despidió de todos y partió a casa. Mientras tanto, en el instituto misterioso, Attis estaba frente a los capitanes del rango supremo:

-Bien hecho, Attis.-Hablo la ojiazul marino-Haz hecho un trabajo impecable.

-Haz demostrado que Fraxinus, tiene un buen nivel.-Dijo esta vez el pelinegro.-Pero…

-¿Pero que?-Contesto Attis pues esperaba aquellas palabras ansiadas desde hace meses.

-Aun no estas lista para pasar al siguiente nivel.-Dijo la ojiazul marino de nuevo.

-Deberás derrotar un equipo mas, para pasar de nivel.-Hablo de nueva cuenta el pelinegro.-Y ese equipo será…

-La secundaria Zeus.-Contesto la chica de pelo castaño.-Deberás derrotarlos tal como lo haz hecho hoy con Zowen. Si lo logras serás recompensada…

-Pero si no lo logras, date por expulsada de aquí.-Sentencio el pelinegro.

-Entiendo. Bien, me retiro. Con su permiso.-Finalizo la pelicrema y salio de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos para partir cuando oyeron una voz conocida llamándolos. Todos se giraron y con sorpresa vieron a la peliazul, pero estaba con…¿El uniforme del raimon?

-¡Me eh unido a la caravana Relámpago!-Exclamo Shiori contenta.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Gritaron todos asombrados.

-Y no eh venido sola…-Dijo la peliazul.

-Hola a todos…-Saludo una persona misteriosa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡Mina! Acabe el capi y pues bien, ahora necesito de UNA persona que me deje su Oc. Para que salga en el próximo capi. No importa sea hombre o mujer, no distingo a nadie de nadie. Los datos son simplemente: Nombre, Apellidos, Edad, Personalidad, Apariencia y Pareja (En caso de ser mujer menos Suzuno, Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, Osamu). Por ultimo un avance. Matta ne a todos.**

_Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que Shiori ah ingresado a la caravana Relámpago con nosotros, pero no esta sola, ah traído a un acompañante mas. ¿Pero que dice? ¿La secundaria Zeus esta a punto de ser atacada? No lo podemos permitir, hay que regresar para ayudar a nuestros amigos. _


	4. Nuevos amigos: Segundo Encuentro

Hola, hola a todos mis amigos y amigas. Aquí estoy con el siguiente capi de este proyecto. Bueno, el disclaimer para comenzar:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Laura Excla, Haruhi-nya y Valen Mizukoshi.**

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos para partir cuando oyeron una voz conocida llamándolos. Todos se giraron y con sorpresa vieron a la peliazul, pero estaba con…¿El uniforme del raimon?

-¡Me eh unido a la caravana Relámpago!-Exclamo Shiori contenta.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Gritaron todos asombrados.

-Y no eh venido sola…-Dijo la peliazul.

-Hola a todos…-Saludo una persona misteriosa.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Handa mirando a la chica.

-Muchachos, quiero presentarles a mi amiga.-Dijo Shiori-Su nombre es Estrella.

-Un placer, conocerlos a todos.-Contesto la chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos cafés, altura de 1,68 y unas bonitas gafas moradas.

-El placer es nuestro Estrella-san.-Exclamo Aki sonriendo.

-Esto, Shiori-chan…-Dijo Estrella y le susurro algo al oído a Shiori.

-¿Enserio? Okis…-Susurro Shiori para después girarse a los chicos.-Entrenadora Hitomiko, otras dos acompañantes vienen con Estrella.

-¿Dos acompañantes mas?-Preguntaron Kazemaru, Nagumo y Endo.

-Si que si, vengan muchachas.-Dijo Shiori y dos chicas aparecieron.

-Va-vaya que linda chica.-Susurro Kazemaru algo atontado.

-Que chica, mas guapa.-Susurro Nagumo viendo a una de ellas.

-Endo, ella es Matthew Williams-Dijo Shiori y la chica sonrió tímidamente.

-Ho-hola a todos.-Contesto la chica de pelo largo rizado hasta mas debajo de las caderas, ojos verdes, piel blanca, estatura de 1,67, lentes y un tatuaje de mariposa turquesa en el pecho a lado izquierdo.

-Y ella es Laura Excla.-Exclamo esta vez Shiori y la chica saludo.

-Un placer, a todos.-Dijo Laura captando la atención de Nagumo.

-Ellas dos también iban en mi secundaria.-Confeso Shiori algo triste para ponerse seria-Y ahora, también quieren detener a Fraxinus.

-Así es, no perdonaremos lo que hicieron.-Dijo Estrella seria.

-Hitomiko-sama, queremos ir con ustedes.-Completo Laura con el mismo semblante.

-Por favor, Entrenadora-Dijo Matthew esta vez.

-Ummm…-Exclamo dudando mientras miraba a las 3 chicas.-De acuerdo, podrán venir.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hitomiko-sama.-Contestaron Estrella, Matthew y Laura.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-Dijo Shiori contestando su celular-¿Qué ellos que? De acuerdo, vamos para allá. Arigatou.

-¿Qué sucede, Shiori-chan?-Pregunto Hiroto al ver como la chica guardaba el celular con cierta preocupación.

-Fraxinus, de nueva cuenta.-Contesto Shiori mirando ahora a la entrenadora-Atacaran la secundaria Zeus, un contacto mío me llamo para decírmelo.

-¿La secundaria Zeus?-Exclamo Haruna algo alarmada-Demo, ahí estudia Afuro.

-Debemos regresar a la ciudad Inazuma para impedirlo.-Exclamo Endo y la entrenadora asintió.

- Suban a la caravana, nos vamos.-Indico Hitomiko tras recibir la información.

-Hai, entrenadora.-Contestaron todos obedeciendo las ordenes.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

La capitana del equipo mas fuerte caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, cuando se encontró con uno de los capitanes del nivel Primera División:

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien me tope-Dijo la chica sonriendo.-Iskur, capitán del equipo de primera división.

-Ja, veo que eres mas presumida que antes.-Contesto el chico burlón.-Aunque era de esperarse de la gran capitana del equipo mas fuerte de este colegio.

-Me conoces muy bien, Iskur-Contesto la chica pasando a su lado.-Mejor prepárate, antes de que esos humanos te acaben tal como lo harán hoy con Attis.

-Ya lo veremos, eso ya lo veremos mi querida capitana.-Susurro Iskur al haber pasado la chica.

DE REGRESO A LA CIUDAD INAZUMA:

Los chicos ya habían regresado a la ciudad Inazuma después de algunas horas de viaje. Se dirigieron en la caravana hacia la secundaria Zeus. Al llegar, bajaron tan rápido como pudieron para entrar y encontrarse con Afuro:

-¡Afuro!-Grito Endo con todos los demás corriendo tras el.

-¿Eh? ¡Endo!-Exclamo el chico de pelo dorado y ojos color vino.

-Nos enteramos, de lo del equipo Fraxinus.-Contesto Kido cuando llegaron todos ante el chico.

-Comprendo, yo le dije a ella que les avisara.-Dijo al señalar a una chica de pelo negro liso hasta la cintura, tez clara, unos lindos ojos cafés claro, estatura de 1.60 y de figura esbelta.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Aki curiosa-Afuro-kun.

-Me llamo Valen Mizukoshi.-Contesto al acercarse y colocarse a lado de Afuro.-Soy estudiante de esta secundaria y quien les informo del próximo ataque de Fraxinus.

-Un gusto conocerte-Exclamo Kazemaru sonriendo.

-¿Valen?-Musito Endo haciendo que la nombrada lo mirara-¡Valen!

-¿Eh?-Contesto la chica para abrir los ojos de sorpresa-¡Endo!

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, prima-Exclamo el de la banda naranja al abrazarla.

-¡¿Prima?!-Exclamaron todos los presentes asombrados.

-Si, yo soy prima de Endo.-Dijo Valen con una sonrisa que dejo hipnotizado al estratega del Raimon.

-Vaya, familiar de Endo.-Dijo Goenji con una media sonrisa.

-Tu debes ser Aki Kino.-Dijo Valen acercándose a la nombrada.-¿No?

-Si, así es. Me llamo Aki Kino.-Contesto la peliverde sonriendo.

-Mi primo me habla mucho de ti. Dice que te quiere como…-Dijo Valen incompleto pues Endo le tapo la boca.

-¿Qué Endo me quiere como?-Pregunto extrañada Aki mientras los demás miraban con una gotita en la sien.

-Que yo, te quiero como mi mejor amiga.-Dijo Endo nervioso y sudando frío.

-Ah, entiendo.-Dijo Aki con una sonrisa forzada.

-Esto, Endo deberías soltar a Valen ya.-Exclamo Laura viendo como la chica se tornaba algo azul.

-Oh, cierto jajaja-Rió nervioso Endo para soltar a la chica.

-A-arigatou-Susurro Valen tratando de recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento una densa niebla comenzó a inundar el lugar y en solo segundos apareció Fraxinus. Attis cruzada de brazos y con los ojos abiertos miro a los presentes, pero en especial a la capitana de Zowen, Shiori:

-Vaya, pero miren quien esta aquí.-Exclamo Attis burlona-Nos vemos de nuevo, Shiori.

-Attis…-Susurro Shiori empezando ponerse tensa y apretando los puños.

-Veo que hay nuevas integrantes.-Dijo Attis mirando a Laura, Matthew y Estrella-Que lastima, que de nada va a servir que las recluten.

-Eso no lo sabemos hasta comprobarlo.-Contesto Laura con un tono retador.

-Ja, humanas…-Dijo Attis mirando a Afuro esta vez.-Escucha Afuro Terumi prepárate para la destrucción de tu secundaria.

-Mi secundaria, no será destruida.-Soltó Afuro con seriedad-No permitiré eso.

-Eso lo veremos, Terumi.-Exclamo Attis sonriendo.-Un partido para determinar el destino de esta insignificante secundaria y sobretodo ver que tan fuertes son los miembros de este equipucho de segunda categoría.

-¡Oye! No tienes derecho de insultar así.-Contesto Valen molesta.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Attis dirigiendo su mirada a Valen.-Ummm, pero a quien tenemos aquí. Valen Mizukoshi, la prima de Satoru Endo.

-La misma en persona, Attis.-Contesto Valen con la mirada fija en Attis.

-Bah, no perderé mas mi tiempo.-Susurro Attis-Juguemos ya de una vez.

Dicho esto, ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus bancas. En las gradas de la cancha se encontraba Iskur junto a el, la peliazul y un pelicafe que al igual que el, eran del rango de primera división:

-Veamos, que tal le va a Attis.-Dijo Iskur sentado y de brazos cruzados.

-Mas le vale acabar con ellos.-Dijo la peliazul con las manos tras su cabeza.

-O si, será expulsada del colegio.-Finalizo el pelicafe con las manos en los bolsillos.

En la cancha, justo en la banca de Raimon, Hitomiko daba de nueva cuenta las indicaciones para este partido:

-Muchachos, ya vimos su forma de juego en Zowen.-Explico la entrenadora-Por lo que ya sabemos como han de moverse. Aun así, estaremos atentos en la defensa y ataque.

-Entendido Entrenadora.-Contestaron todos los chicos.

-Endo serás el portero.-Dijo Hitomiko y el asintió.-Afuro, Kazemaru, Shiori y Laura serán defensas.

-De acuerdo.-Contestaron los nombrados al asentir.

-Valen, Kido, Estrella y Midorikawa en la ofensiva-Indico la ojiazul y ellos asintieron.-Por ultimo Goenji, Matthew y Someoka serán delanteros.

-De acuerdo, entrenadora.-Dijeron los chicos y chicas.

-Afuro, en este partido dirigirás al Raimon.-Finalizo la entrenadora y Afuro respondió un si.

-Bien muchachos, demostrémosle a Attis que la derrotaremos esta vez.-Dijo Endo con entusiasmo-¡No perderemos!

-¡No lo haremos!-Dijeron todos con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Salgamos a demostrarlo!-Finalizo Endo y todos asintieron con animo.

-Tsk. Ese chico.-Exclamo Attis con molestia-En cuanto lo acabe, todo estará perdido para su equipo.

De la nada, Kakuma volvió a parecer asustando de nuevo a las gerentes. Cualquiera diría que con ese tipo de apariciones, lo mataría de un susto. El chico de lentes, después de ofrecer disculpas y presentarse de nueva cuenta dio a conocer la formación en ambos equipos:

EQUIPO RAIMON:

Portero: Satoru Endo.

Defensas: Afuro Terumi, Ichirota Kazemaru, Shiori Raimon y Laura Excla.

Ofensiva: Valen Mizukoshi, Yuuto Kido, Estrella y Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Delanteros: Matthew Williams, Shuuya Goenji y Someoka Ryugo.

EQUIPO FRAXINUS:

Portero: Tuoini

Defensas: Belenus y Aten.

Centrocampistas: Nun, Horus y Seth

Mediocampistas: Hebe, Crono y Nikè.

Delanteros: Attis, Anshar y Vulcano.

-Que comience el juego, tontos humanos.-Susurro Attis con una sonrisa maléfica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Mina, acabe este capitulo! Siento mucho mi retraso, pero después de mucha espera aquí esta. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Parece que las cosas, están tomando un rumbo interesante ¿no? Pero bueno, cada quien tiene su punto de vista. Bueno aquí las preguntas:

-¿Surgirán nuevas amistades con la llegada de Laura, Estrella y Matthew?

-¿Qué sucederá en el partido?

-¿Raimon lograra vencer a Fraxinus?

-¿Qué harían Iskur y los dos capitanes observando el partido?

-¿Me dejan un review?

En fin, por ultimo ya saben un adelanto de lo que será el capitulo siguiente. ¡Matta ne, Mina!

"_Llego la hora de enfrentarnos a Fraxinus. Ayudaremos a Afuro para poder proteger la secundaria Zeus. ¿Podremos vencer a Attis y acabar con esta amenaza? Próximo capitulo: Segundo encuentro con Fraxinus: Acabemos la amenaza."_

Como ultima nota, necesitare algunos Oc. Para el próximo capitulo que estén en algunos de los equipos de el Instituto Misterioso. Los datos son:

-Nombre

-Nombre Clave

-Edad

-Apariencia en el instituto

-Apariencia normal

-Elemento.

-Personalidad

-Equipo: (Platinus Dark, Tormenta Sombría, Flash Chaotic, Diamante Negro y Lightning Beta)

-Pareja (Menos Osamu, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Suzuno, Nagumo, Fidio, Goenji y Fubuki)

-Extra

-Técnicas y posición.

-Amistades en el Instituto (Si son amigos de alguno de los capitanes)

Eso es todo ahora si. ¡Hasta la siguiente!


	5. La derrota de Attis

¡Mina! Aquí estoy, de nuevo con la conty de este fic. Vaya, pensé que no tendría mucho éxito pero tal parece que si esta siendo aceptado. Bueno, en este capitulo se vera el enfrentamiento de Fraxinus contra Raimon. Sin mas, el disclaimer y el tema de entrada.

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a Pistonz+KMC. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Haruhi-nya y Valen Mizukoshi.**

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Que comience el juego, tontos humanos.-Susurro Attis con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Los equipos están en sus posiciones y el silbato suena para dar inicio. Raimon es el encargado del saque de salida; Goenji lleva el balón en su poder."

-Debemos ganarles.-Musito el delantero-No podemos permitirnos la derrota de nuevo.

-¡Goenji, por aquí!-Le grito Laura al muchacho.

-¡Ahí va Laura!-Exclamo dando un pase, pero justo en ese momento Crono se quedo con el balón.

-Rayos, lo perdí.-Dijo Laura para intentar detenerlo.

"Crono lleva en su poder el balón y da un pase a Belenus. Kazemaru y Afuro se posicionan enfrente para impedirle el paso, pero Crono ah dado un pase a Vulcano."

-Veamos de que están hechos, estos humanos.-Dijo Vulcano sonriendo.

-¡No voy a permitirlo!-Exclamo Shiori haciendo una barrida.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Vulcano, al cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.-Rayos…

-¡Chicos recuperen el balón!-Indico Afuro y Valen fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Lo tengo, Afuro.-Contesto Valen mientras tenia ahora el balón en su poder.

"Mizukoshi lleva el balón y ahora le da un pase a Estrella. Estrella patea con mucha fuerza pero el tiro, parece no ser rival para Tuoni, el cual lo detiene fácilmente. Attis recibe el balón y se enfrenta a la defensa de Shiori y Afuro."

-¡Oscuridad Densa!-Dijo Shiori y al momento el campo se lleno de una oscuridad tensa.

-¡Tiempo celestial!-Dijo Afuro y el tiempo se detuvo.

-Genial, lo hicimos.-Musitaron Afuro y Shiori con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién lo dijo?-Respondió Attis y ambos abrieron los ojos como plato.

-Imposible.-Dijeron Afuro y Shiori al ser superados por Attis.

-¡Laura, tengo una nueva técnica!-Le dijo Kazemaru-¡Probémosla!

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijo la pelimiel asintiendo.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a Attis y al momento un fulgor los ilumino a ambos. Una pantera negra apareció tras de ellos y al aparecer ambos hicieron una barrida en cuestión de segundos:

-¡Pantera veloz!-Exclamaron Laura y Kazemaru, para robar el balón.

-Ja, que patética técnica.-Dijo Attis y los esquivo a ambos.

-Fallamos, no puede ser.-Dijo Laura molesta.

-Habrá mas oportunidades.-Animo Matthew al acercarse a ellos.-Por ahora defendamos como podamos.

-Hai.-Respondieron Laura y Kazemaru, aunque este ultimo se sonrojo con la mirada de Matthew.

"Attis, hace su técnica especial,!El remate Angelical! Endo, hace su Mano demoníaca para detenerlo, pero la fuerza es mucha. Fraxinus anota el primer gol."

-No te preocupes, primo…-Musito Valen al acercarse a ayudarle para que se levantara.-Esto aun no acaba.

Los intentos continuaron y cuando el silbato sonó, el marcador daba como resultado un 3-0. Al parecer Fraxinus, no quería gasta energía para nada:

EN LA BANCA DE RAIMON:

-Este partido es mas difícil de lo que pensé.-Exclamo Matthew tomando agua.

-Es la primera vez que juegan con Fraxinus.-Dijo Shiori-Esa es la razón por la que aun no se acostumbran.

-¿Y ustedes cuantas veces han jugado contra ellos?-Pregunto Laura a los presentes.

-Ninguna vez, pero con el primer tiempo de este partido…-Dijo Kido con seriedad.-Me ah bastado para poder ver su estrategia de juego.

-¿Con tan poco tiempo?-Pregunto Valen asombrada.

-Por algo, lo llaman el estratega maestro.-Dijo Handa sonriendo.

-¿De verdad podremos vencerlos?-Pregunto Haruna mirando la cancha.

-Si, nada es imposible.-Respondió Estrella con una sonrisa sincera.-Solo es cuestión de esfuerzo total y concentración.

-Hai, verán que lo lograremos.-Finalizo Matthew sonriendo.

CON ATTIS:

-Vaya, Attis ventaja de 3 goles.-Dijo Iskur recargado en la pared

-Ganaremos este partido.-Dijo Attis con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ni tu misma te la crees.-Exclamo la peliazul con las manos tras su cabeza.

-No te creas, Attis.-Respondió el pelicafe-Ellos no son buenos para subestimar.

-¿No me tienes fe?-Pregunto Attis de brazos cruzados.

-Solo te decimos la verdad.-Exclamo la peliazul mirando frente a frente a Attis.-Como pierdas, date por acabada.

-Eso es todo.-Finalizo Iskur para irse a las gradas de nueva cuenta con la peliazul y el pelicafe.

-No, si yo lo evito.-Musito Attis molesta.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

-capitana, las nuevas llegaron.-Dijo un chico perteneciente al nivel de primera división.

-Hazlas pasar.-Indico la capitana con una sonrisa-Por favor.

-Hai, como diga.-Exclamo e hizo pasar a 4 chicas.

-Bien, primero que nada bienvenidas.-Dijo la capitana-Quiero que por favor me digan su nombre clave que se les ah asignado.

-Mi nombre es Yuki-Respondió una chica de cabello desordenado color negro con dos mechas plateadas, piel morena y ojos azul intenso.

-Soy Nishi, capitana.-Contesto otra chica la cual tenia el pelo color negro liso hasta las caderas, piel morena y ojos negros.

-Neith, capitana-Contesto la otra chica pelo rosa lacio hasta los hombros, ojos ámbar, piel clara y estatura de 1,40.

-Y yo soy Jess-Finalizo una joven que llevaba atado el pelo en una trenza y un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-Bien, ahora que se han presentado les asignaré sus equipos.-Respondió la capitana de ojos azul marino.-Yuki, según tengo entendido tu elemento es el hielo. Por lo tanto estarás en el equipo Diamond Black.

-De acuerdo.-Exclamo la morena seriamente.

-Nishi, tu elemento es bosque, otro elemento manejado por Diamond Black.-Exclamo la ojiazul marino.-Por lo tanto, estas designada al Diamond Black.

-Entendido.-Respondió la ojinegra.

-Neith, tu elemento es sorprendente.-Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa.-Estarás en Flash Chaotic debido a tu elementos base: Tierra y Luz.

-Hai, capitana.-Dijo Neith cruzada de brazos.

-Por ultimo, Jess.-Dijo la chica posando su mirada en la nombrada.-Tu elemento es la oscuridad y por lo tanto, estarás en el equipo Platinus Dark.

-Comprendo, capitana.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Por ultimo les advierto algo.-Exclamo la ojiazul levantándose de su sitio.-Este instituto no tolerara sus derrotas. A como de lugar, tenemos que destruir con aquellos obstáculos que nos impiden nuestro cometido. Si alguna de ustedes, llega a cometer un solo error, será expulsada de esta escuela. ¿Han entendido?

-Hai, capitana.-Contestaron las 4 chicas.

-Jess, Neith, Yuki y Nishi-chan ustedes fueron elegidas por una razón y fue su poder.-Explico la ojiazul marino.-Necesito que me lo demuestren en los próximos partidos. Porque de una u otra forma, acabare a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino. Pueden retirarse, yo informare a los capitanes sobre su nombramiento.

-Con su permiso, capitana.-Finalizaron las 4 y salieron del lugar.

-Satoru Endo y Shiori Raimon, acabare con ustedes.-Musito la ojiazul marino con una sonrisa siniestra.

REGRESANDO A LA SECUNDARIA ZEUS:

El partido se reanudaba y el marcador seguía 3-0. De repente, Shiori anoto un gol junto con Laura. Ese fue el detonante para que Raimon empezara con mas fuerza su ataque. Con el pasar de los minutos llegaron a empatar y estar a la par con Fraxinus. Restaba poco tiempo para acabar y justo cuando se creía que todo acabaría a empate Goenji hizo su Hélice Dinamita:

-¡Deténgalo, no se queden parados!-Indico Attis a Belenus y Aten.

-Ojala que anote, ojala que anote.-Musito Shiori nerviosa.

"Belenus y Aten hacen todo por detener el tiro, pero les es imposible. Solo queda Tuoni quien hace su Ráfaga Explosiva. Intenta detener, pero parece que el remate tiene demasiado poder. Y,,.!Gol! Raimon anota. Suena el silbato y el marcador queda 4-3 con la victoria de Raimon."

-¡Estupendo, Goenji-san!-Exclamo Shiori al llegar con todos.

-¡Ganamos!-Dijo Endo entusiasmado.-Eso quiere decir…

-Que salvamos a la secundaria Zeus.-Dijeron Laura, Matthew, Estrella y Valen.-¡Si!

-No, puedo creer, perdí.-Musito Attis mirando el suelo con ira.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-¿Dónde se metió?-Pregunto Iskur a lado de la peliazul.

-¿Qué no oíste?-Respondió la peliazul.-Lo llamaron hace minutos para que se le asignara su objetivo. Ya sabes quien.

-Le dijimos que no podría.-Dijo Iskur mirando a Attis.-Ya quiero ver cuando la expulsen.

-Será todo un placer apreciarlo.-Finalizo la peliazul con una risa leve.

CON ATTIS Y EL RAIMON:

-Tal parece que ganamos, Attis.-Exclamo Shiori llegando a la nombrada.

-Esto no puede ser.-Respondió Attis.-Nosotros estábamos mejor preparados, teníamos un poder ilimitado. No es posible que tontos humanos como ustedes nos hayan derrotado.

-¿No comprendes?-Dijo Estrella.-No importa el poder que se tenga si no juegas con el corazón.

-Si lo piensas, podrías darte cuenta.-Exclamo Matthew-Por ahora, por que nos somos amigas.

-¡Hai! Vamos Attis, como diría mi primo Endo.-Dijo Valen sonriendo.-Después de un partido ya no hay rivales ni nada de eso.

-Umm…-Dudo Attis mirando la mano de Valen.-De acuerdo.

-¿Ves?-Exclamo Laura sonriente y a lado de Goenji.

Cuando estaban a punto de estrechar sus manos, una niebla comenzó a aparecer y un fulgor plateado cubrió el lugar. Todos miraron y vieron a 3 chicos. Su uniforme era parecido al de Génesis solo que en un color negro con plata:

-Bravo, Attis, muy bien.-Dijo con sarcasmo el castaño que hace minutos había estado con Iskur y la peliazul.

-Erebo…-Musito Attis retrocediendo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Afuro seriamente.

-Soy Erebo, capitán del rango primera división.-Dijo el castaño.-Attis, tu derrota fue inminente. Por lo tanto, estarás sometida a un juicio en este momento.

-¿Qué?-Respondió Attis mientras una niebla los envolvía.

-En tanto ustedes…-Dijo Erebo mirando al Raimon y captando la atención de estos.-Preparadse que muy pronto, tendremos un partido. Los estaré esperando, Raimon.

Dicho esto, Erebo desapareció al igual que Fraxinus. Por su parte, la peliazul e Iskur también salieron del lugar. En la cancha quedaron solamente el Raimon, Afuro y Valen:

-Erebo, capitán de la primera división.-Dijo Midorikawa.-Me recuerda mucho a la época del instituto Alíen.

-Tiene cierta relación entre si.-Exclamo Reina esta vez.-Pero bueno, por ahora Zeus esta a salvo.

-Así es, se los agradezco-Dijo Afuro sonriendo.-Endo, gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que, Afuro.-Respondió Endo con su típica sonrisa.

-Afuro, Valen.-Hablo la entrenadora Hitomiko-Son dos elementos fuertes por lo visto, ¿Quisieran formar parte de la caravana relámpago?

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Valen y la entrenadora asintió.-¡Sugoi! Yo si quiero.

-También yo.-Respondió Afuro-Así como nosotros nos ayudaron hoy, quiero ayudar a los demás.

-Que bien, entonces bienvenidos.-Dijo Shiori apareciendo por detrás y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ambos.-Verán que acabaremos con esta amenaza.

-Hai, Shiori-chan.-Respondió Valen sonriendo.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

-Attis, perdiste el enfrentamiento.-Dijo Iskur sentado en su sitio.

-Una vergüenza en verdad.-Dijo la peliazul también sentada en su sitio

-Que mal por ti. Y siempre presumías de tu increíble poder.-Exclamo Erebo arrogantemente.

-Basta, los tres.-Hablo el pelinegro desde su sitio mientras los tres lo miraron.

-Nosotros tenemos la ultima palabra.-Respondió la ojiazul marino.-Attis, creo que sabes el motivo de tu juicio.

-Si, lo se.-Contesto Attis con la cabeza baja pero un tono de seriedad.-Por eso, quiero una segunda oportunidad.

-No.-Exclamo el pelinegro y Attis miro al chico-Sabes que este instituto no da segundas oportunidades. Así que por lo tanto…

-Por lo tanto, como la capitana del rango supremo.-Exclamo la ojiazul marino.-Te destituyo Attis como la capitana del equipo Fraxinus y al igual que tu equipo, quedas expulsada de este lugar.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerlo.-Replico Attis-No tienes poder.

-Es la decisión final y mi fallo es inapelable.-Finalizo la ojiazul marino con una mirada de frialdad.

-Yo…Con su permiso.-Dijo Attis saliendo del lugar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

-Muchachos, el siguiente ataque ah sido detectado.-Hablo Haruna con su computadora en mano.

-¿Cómo?-Contestaron todos acercándose a la peliazul para escuchar.

-Al parecer el siguiente ataque será en Italia.-Dijo Haruna.

-Pero…¿No se supone que Italia?-Dijo confundida Valen.

-Al parecer Attis se dedicaba a atacar las secundarias de Japón.-Explico Kido de brazos cruzados.-Y ahora Erebo atacara las escuelas de nivel internacional.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que nos vamos a Italia.-Exclamo Matthew a lado de Kazemaru.

-Y en Italia, estará…-Dijo Endo emocionado y junto a Aki.-¡Fidio!

-Entrenadora…-Dijo Shiori mirando a Hitomiko.

-Iremos a Italia.-Exclamo Hitomiko y todos asintieron felices.-Partiremos mañana.

-¿Y por que mañana?-Pregunto Estrella-Cuando podemos ir hoy.

-Buen punto, ¿Y el Jet del Inazuma Japón?-Pregunto Valen.

-Mi padre, dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.-Dijo Natsumi y Shiori asintió.

-Cierto, entonces…-Dijo Hitomiko y subió a la caravana-Señor Furukabu llevadnos al aeropuerto por favor.

-Como diga, entrenadora.-Exclamo el señor Furukabu.

-Suban todos, iremos al aeropuerto entonces.-Dijo la entrenadora y todos asintieron para subir.

Después de subir, se fueron al aeropuerto y ahí encontraron el avión. Natsumi y Shiori hablaron con su padre y este accedió para que lo utilizaran. Todos subieron al avión, aunque a Tsunami fue mas a fuerza que a gusto. Una vez todos dentro, el avión comenzó a prepararse para volar:

-¡Italia, allá vamos!-Grito Endo sentado a lado de Aki y sonriente.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos los que iban en el avión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, aquí esta terminado el capitulo. Estuvo algo largo, 9 paginas es algo. También para los que se quieran unir al fic aun hay tiempo. Los datos están en el segundo capitulo me parece. Las parejas que no podrán elegir solamente son: Osamu, Suzuno, Nagumo, Fudo, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fidio, Goenji, Atsuya y Midorikawa. Bueno, ahora si, como siempre dejo mis preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció el partido?

-¿Qué pasara con los chicos en Italia?

-¿Podrán vencer a Erebo?

-¿Los capitanes fueron muy duros con Attis?

-¿Algo nuevo ocurrirá con la llegada de Jess, Yuki, Nishi y Neith?

-¿Les gusto?

-¿Quieren que ponga algo de romance entre los Oc.?

-¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por ultimo un avance del próximo capitulo. Cuídense mucho y…!Matta ne, mina!

"_El siguiente ataque ya fue detectado y para detenerlo viajaremos a Italia. Volveremos a encontrarnos con Fidio. ¿Podremos detener esta amenaza? __P__róximo capitulo: La llegada a Italia: La tormenta de plata."_


	6. La llegada a Italia:La tormenta de plata

¡Mina! Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta. Como siempre prometo la continuación del fic, presentada a ustedes. Bueno, este capitulo espero que no les sea algo corto, por que con mi poca falta de creatividad, mucho puede llegar a ocurrir. Ahora sin mas el disclaimer por ahora:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a Pistonz+KMC. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Haruhi-nya y Valen Mizukoshi.**

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capitulo 5: La llegada a Italia: La tormenta de plata.

-Vaya, es mucho lo que debemos recorrer.-Dijo Shiori mirando la ventanilla.

-Nah, no tanto, hermana-Dijo Natsumi sonriendo.-¿Cierto Shuuya?

-…-No recibió respuesta por parte del goleador.

-Se nota que te hizo caso, hermana-Exclamo Shiori inocentemente.

-Hmp, chicos...-Exclamo Natsumi algo molesta.

-¿Qué me decías?-Pregunto Goenji quitándose los auriculares.-Es que estaba escuchando música.

-Nada importante, Shuuya-sempai.-Respondió Shiori al ver como su hermana no se dignaría a hablarle de nuevo al chico.

-Esos dos, debe haber amor entre ellos.-Dijo Laura sentada entre Nagumo y Suzuno

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto el albino mirando a ambos chicos.-La verdad, yo creo que terminarían matándose antes que llegar a ser pareja.

-Exageras, si son tal para cual.-Exclamo Nagumo con las manos tras su cabeza y su sonrisa arrogante-Ambos son unos amargados…

-Mira quien lo dice…-Dijo Suzuno arqueando una ceja-Tu también eres un amargado en ocasiones.

-Que mentira la tuya.-Respondió Nagumo y ambos se miraron con ganas de matarse.

-Muchachos, calma, ajaja-Decía Laura algo nerviosa por estar en medio de los dos.-No peleen.

-Cubito de hielo.-Exclamo Nagumo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cabeza de tulipán tropical-Respondió Suzuno con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Ya! No quiero empezar a oír sus gritos.-Regañó a ambos Laura y ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-Parece que Laura les puso orden.-Dijo Matthew sentada a lado de Kazemaru.

-Ellos dos siempre pelean.-Dijo el peliazul mirándolos.-No me extraña.

-Comprendo…-Contesto Matthew-Oye, Kazemaru-kun…

-¿Qué pasa Matthew?-Respondió Kazemaru prestando atención.

-¿En que club estuviste antes de ingresar al de Fútbol?-Exclamo la rubia curiosa.

-En el de Atletismo.-Dijo el peliazul.-¿ Por que Matthew?

-Simple curiosidad.-Exclamo Matthew con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estrella-chan, ¿Cómo conociste a Shiori-chan?-Pregunto Aki, la cual estaba sentada en medio de la mencionada y Valen.-¿Cómo te convenció de ingresar al club?

-La verdad, que solo me gusto su forma de juego.-Exclamo como respuesta la de gafas moradas-Se podrá decir que su afición al fútbol es tan genuina como la de Endo.

-¿Y tu Valen-chan?-Pregunto Aki a la chica.-¿ Que hacías en Zeus?

-Iba de pasada cuando Afuro me hablo por el celular.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.-Quería que contactara a Shiori, para avisarle que querían atacar Zeus.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

-capitana, dos nuevas estudiantes llegaron.-Dijo un chico.

-Que paseen, las eh estado esperando.-Dijo la ojiazul marino sonriendo

-Pasad, es aquí.-Exclamo el joven y se retiro dejando a las dos chicas frente a la capitana.

-Bien, su nombre asignado por favor.-Respondió la ojiazul marino seria.

-Un gusto, soy Hemera-Respondió una joven de aproximadamente 15 años con su pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo y de ojos cafés.

-Excelente, ¿Y usted?-Pregunto la capitana mirando a la otra joven.

-Soy Luna, capitana.-Contesto la chica, la cual tenia el pelo atado en una coleta baja y los ojos de un bonito color verde claro.

-Bien, Hemera y Luna bienvenidas a su nueva casa.-Dijo la capitana levantándose de su sitio y con una sonrisa.-Como son de nuevo ingreso, aun no conocen las reglas.

-Descuide, no hace falta.-Exclamo Hemera-El chico que nos guió hasta aquí no las dijo.

-Sabemos que si cometemos un solo error, seremos expulsadas-Completo Luna de brazos cruzados.-Y que usted no da segundas oportunidades.

-Así me gusta Luna y Hemera.-Dijo la capitana-Bien, ahora les diré sus equipos. Luna estarás en el equipo Diamond Black.

-Comprendo, capitana.-Exclamo la ojiverde sonriente.

-Hemera, también estarás en Diamond Black.-Respondió la capitana

-Claro, no tengo problema.-Contesto la chica de ojos café

-Sin mas que decirles, pueden retirarse.-Finalizo y ambas jóvenes salieron del lugar.-Este proyecto, crece mas cada vez.

REGRESANDO CON EL RAIMON:

-¡Por fin, llegamos a Italia!-Exclamo Endo emocionado al ver la ciudad.

-Que emoción.-Musito Shiori sonriendo.

-Por fin, después de tiempo te veré…-Mustio Laura para si misma.

Todos bajaron del avión y sin curso aparente caminaron por las calles de Italia. De repente, cuando pasaban por un campo, escucharon una voz familiar que hizo que todos se detuviesen:

-Esa voz, se me hace familiar.-Musito Laura mientras todos guardaban silencio.

-Es la voz de…-Exclamo Endo mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande.

-¡Fidio!-Gritaron Laura y Endo corriendo en dirección al lugar.

-¡Laura, Endo esperen!-Dijo Estrella y todos no tuvieron mas opción que seguirlos.

Al llegar se encontraron al mencionado jugando al fútbol junto con un pelirrojo y un pelinegro. Se notaba que llevaban un buen tiempo practicando pues su cansancio se notaba a kilómetros:

-¡Fidio!-Dijo Endo y el mencionado se giro.

-¿Eh? Satoru-Exclamo Fidio con una sonrisa-Que tiempo sin verte.

-Si, desde el mundial diría yo.-Exclamo al llegar con todos tras el.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Fidio para mirar a las chicas-Ellas deben ser nuevas, ¿Verdad?

-Si, apenas ingresaron al equipo-Dijo Endo para acercarse a ellas.-Chicas, ¿Por qué no se presentan?

-Claro con gusto.-Dijo Valen sonriente.-Yo soy Valen Mizukoshi, prima de Endo.

-Yo soy Estrella, un placer.-Exclamo la de gafas moradas.

-Hola, soy Matthew Williams, un gusto.-Respondió la rubia con una adorable y tímida sonrisa.

-Yo soy Shiori Raimon.-Exclamo la peliazul sonriendo.-Soy la hermana de Natsumi.

-Yo soy Laura, Laura Excla.-Dijo riendo un poco la chica de ojos rojos esmeralda.

-¿Espera, Laura?-Pregunto Fidio y el rostro se le ilumino al momento para abrazar a la chica-Laura.

-Que tiempo Fidio.-Dijo Laura sonriente mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-¿Se conocen?-Exclamaron los presentes.

-Si, digamos que viví aquí en Italia.-Respondió Laura al separarse del chico.

-Vaya, eso fue inesperado.-Dijo Estrella sonriendo.

-Te me haces conocida, ¿Te eh visto en algún lado?-Pregunto Fidio refiriéndose a Estrella.

-Ah, no lo creo.-Exclamo Estrella nerviosa.-(No puede saber, nada)

-Fidio, queremos hablar contigo.-Dijo Kido y el nombrado lo miro.-¿Podríamos platicar contigo?

-Claro, por que no.-Contesto Fidio para girarse al campo.-Pero…

-Descuida, el asunto los concierne a ellos igual-Dijo Shiori poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, entonces los llamare.-Finalizo Fidio serio.

Entonces llamo a Gianluca y Marco, quienes saludaron a Laura amistosamente causándole celos a Nagumo. Al llegar a la casa de Fidio, todos entraron y Fidio los invito a sentarse en su espaciosa sala:

-Escucha Fidio, venimos por una razón.-Exclamo Natsumi seriamente.

-¿Por qué razón?-Pregunto Fidio a la chica.

-Un peligro inminente se avecina sobre el mundo.-Dijo Shiori contestando a la pregunta.-El caso se esta aproximando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Marco intrigado por el tono que demostraba la chica.

-Un nuevo instituto apareció y con ello el caos volvió…-Dijo Aki con preocupación.-Es la organización Mercurio

-¿Qué es la organización Mercurio?-Pregunto Gianluca curioso.

-La organización Mercurio es una organización, como su nombre lo dice…-Exclamo Matthew-Que busca que la gente odie el fútbol.

-Se ah dedicado últimamente a atacar escuela de Japón con su primer equipo.-Dijo Valen sentada a lado de Kido.

-Y ahora que su primer equipo perdió, el segundo ah aparecido-Exclamo Estrella-Erebo, el capitán de primera división atacara ahora escuelas de nivel internacional.

-Y una de esas escuelas será la tuya.-Dijo Laura preocupada-Fidio, Erebo esta dispuesto a borrarte a ti y al equipo.

-¿Borrarme?-Dijo el castaño mirando a Marco y Gianluca.-Entonces, ¿Trataran de destruir mi escuela?

-Si, ese es el método que ellos utilizan.-Exclamo Haruna.-No han de parar hasta vencernos.

-Ya veo, entonces…-Dijo Marco esta vez.-Debemos prepararnos.

-Ellos los retaran seguramente a un partido de fútbol.-Dijo Shiori mirando a Marco.-Si quieren vencerlos, deberán entrenar arduamente.

-Pues, si necesitamos hacerlo, lo haremos.-Exclamo Marco sonriendo.

-Empezaremos desde mañana entonces.-Dijo Matthew-Por ahora, hay que despejarse un poco.

-Que mañana será algo pesado.-Dijo Valen sonriente.

-Si, por ahora descansen.-Exclamo Hitomiko-Mañana quiero que estén a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Se refiere al campo Rivera Vetro?-Pregunto Gianluca.

-Claro que si, ese campo será el mas adecuado.-Indico Hitomiko a lo que Laura asintió.

-¿Y donde nos quedaremos?-Pregunto Valen curiosa.

-Pueden quedarse aquí.-Exclamo Fidio-Mis padres estarán de viaje y mi casa es espaciosa.

-Si no hay inconvenientes, supongo que estará bien.-Dijo Hitomiko.

Finalmente Fidio dijo que no había problema, así que por lo tanto se quedaron ahí. Conforme la mañana transcurría muchos estaban aburridos:

CON LAURA:

-Que aburrido…-Dijo la chica suspirando.-Fidio, Gianluca y Marcos se fueron a quien sabe donde y no me llevaron.

-¿Qué haces Laura?-Pregunto Nagumo al llegar.

-Pues nada, solo aburriéndome.-Dijo Laura mirando al chico.-¿Por qué?

-Solo curiosidad.-Exclamo algo nervioso el cabeza de tulipán.

-Entiendo, ¿Y tu?-Pregunto Laura sonriendo tímidamente.

-Pues igual, aburriéndome.-Dijo Nagumo un poco sonrojado.-Oye, ¿Te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

-¿Los dos juntos?-Pregunto incrédula Laura y el chico asintió.-Claro.

-Bien, pues en marcha.-Finalizo Nagumo ayudando a levantar a Laura y saliendo de la casa de Fidio.

CON VALEN:

-Mi primo, se obsesiona mucho con el fútbol…-Exclamo Valen-Y también con Kino. Esa chica le gusta, pero ni siquiera se lo dice.

-¿Valen?-Preguntaron desde afuera de la habitación mientras tocaban la puerta.

-¿Eh? Pasa.-Respondió la pelinegra algo nerviosa, pues si alguien había escuchado lo que había dicho, su primo simplemente la mataría.

-¿Estas ocupada, Valen?-Dijo Kido al entrar a la habitación.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo Valen-Por cierto, cuando estabas afuera, ¿Oíste lo que decía?

-No, de hecho no te entendía.-Contesto Kido y Valen suspiro aliviada.-Pero, bueno ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta o algo así?

-Claro, por que no.-Finalizo Valen sonriendo y saliendo del lugar.

CON MATTHEW:

-Oye, Matthew-Dijo Kazemaru al llegar a donde se encontraba-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo viendo el tiempo pasar.-Respondió Matthew con una sonrisa tímida.

-Comprendo.-Respondió algo sonrojado Kazemaru-Oye, tengo una idea.

-¿Qué idea, Kaze-chan?-Dijo Matthew acercándose al chico.

-Conozco un parque de diversiones de por aquí cerca.-Contesto nervioso el chico.-¿Quieres ir?

-Si, vamos.-Dijo tímidamente y tomo la mano de Kazemaru para ir al parque.

CON ESTRELLA:

-Estuvo cerca, casi descubre quien soy.-Suspiro la chica de gafas.

-Estrella, ¿Por qué tan sola?-Pregunto Fidio.

-Amm, por nada Fidio.-Contesto la castaña con una media sonrisa.-¿Por qué?

-Te noto demasiado aburrida.-Dijo Fidio y luego tuvo una idea-¿Te parece si te llevo a uno de mis lugares favoritos?

-Si, no te es molestia, claro.-Exclamo la castaña sonriendo.

-Ninguna, vamos.-Finalizo Fidio llevandose de la mano a Estrella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mina, acabe. Siento que haya sido corto pero mi tiempo fue limitado. Bueno, por ultimo mis preguntas y el avance:

-¿Les gusto este capitulo?

-¿Podrán prepararse a tiempo los del Raimon para ayudar a Fidio?

-¿El entrenamiento en Rivera Vetro será agotador?

-¿Quieren saber que pasara con las chicas?

-¿Quieren ver que pasara con Hemera y Luna?

-¿Escribo pésimo?

El entrenamiento en la Rivera Vetro será algo muy duro. Pero para nosotros no existiran imposibles. Haremos todo por ayudar a Fidio contra el equipo de Erebo. Próximo capitulo: "El entrenamiento y la aparición de Erebo"


	7. El entrenamiento y la aparición de Erebo

**Hiroshi: Bueno, primero que nada hola a todos. Quizás se han de preguntar, ¿Quién soy? Pues, soy el hermano menor de Shimori, me pueden llamar Roshi o Hiroshi como gusten. Bueno, por motivos de la escuela mi nee-san me dejo a cargo de las actualizaciones de este y los demás fic. Les pido paciencia, pues mi forma de escribir es diferente a la de mi hermana. Esto y ahora…¿Qué?**

**Toko: Tienes que decir el disclaimer.**

**Hiroshi: ¿Te envió mi hermana, verdad?**

**Toko: Hai y te estaré ayudando en el tiempo que te encargues de actualizar este y los demás fic, menos en el de The Incontinental Championship. **

**Hiroshi: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen los Oc. de mi nee-san. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a Pistonz+KMC. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Haruhi-nya y Valen Mizukoshi.**

**Toko: Y por ultimo, el tema musical que abrirá los siguientes capítulos.**

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 6: El entrenamiento y la aparición de Erebo.**

Las chicas iban maravilladas en su camino. De solo pensar que estaban con los chicos que despertaban ese sentimiento de alegría y nerviosismo dentro de ellas, se sentían como en el cielo. Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado, cierto joven de pelo castaño despeinado, ojos color ámbar, piel bronceada y estatura de 1.60 caminaba por las calles de Italia con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón:

-¿Qué debo hacer? -Se pregunto a si mismo el chico mirando el suelo-No puedo decirles a los chicos nada de ti, por que no se donde estas

-Disculpa…-Exclamo Haruna sacando al muchacho de su pensamientos.-¿No te conozco de alguna parte?

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico y miro de arriba abajo a la peliazul, para reconocerla al instante-¿Otonashi?

-Si, paso tiempo Hiroshi.-Contesto con una gran sonrisa la peliazul.-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? Te noto decaído.

-No, no pasa nada-Musito Hiroshi con una sonrisa forzada.

-Entonces, vamos con Endo.-Respondió la chica-Se alegrara de verte, después de mucho.

-Ah, claro.-Finalizo Hiroshi y se fue con la chica.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto misterioso dos nuevas chicas llegaban al mismo. La oscuridad del mismo, hacia que su visión fuese difícil. Llegaron frente a la capitana del rango mayor y al hacerlo, pusieron una cara seria:

-Bienvenidas, nuevas alumnas.-Musito la capitana de ojos marinos sonriendo.-Sus nombres, por favor.

-Soy Yuu, capitana.-Respondió la chica de ojos verdes, tez blanca, estatura de 1.65 y pelo castaño oscuro liso atado en una coleta alta.

-Fean, capitana.-Contesto la otra chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, ojos de un color verdoso, piel morena y complexión delgada.

-Bien Yuu y Fean, ambas estarán en Diamond Black.-Contesto la capitana con los ojos cerrados.-Junto a ellas.

-¿Nos necesitaba capitana?-Pregunto Nishi y Yuki al entrar.

-Hai, lleven a las nuevas con ustedes.-Exclamo y ambas chicas asintieron.-Acompáñenlas que ellas serán sus nuevas compañeras de equipo.

-Como diga.-Respondieron Fean y Yuu al salir junto a ellas.

-La hora se acerca, y este patético mundo será gobernado por ella.-Musito la capitana con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una risa que daba miedo.

Regresando a Italia. Los chicos habían regresado de su pequeño paseo y se disponían a comer cuando Haruna llego con Hiroshi:

-Endo-kun, mira a quien me encontré.-Dijo la peliazul a lo que Hiroshi saludo y todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Hiroshi!-Exclamo Endo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-Que tiempo ah pasado.

-Si, lo mismo digo, Endo.-Exclamo el castaño y miro hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.-Hola Aki, Reina, Natsumi…¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Hola Hiroshi-kun.-Exclamaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-Ellas son nuevas.-Dijo Kido levantándose de su lugar.-La chica de pelo azul es Shiori Raimon.

-Un gusto, Hiroshi-san.-Contesto Shiori con una tímida sonrisa a la que Hiroshi no tardo en corresponder. Esto hizo sentir celos a Osamu y Handa.

-Ella es Estrella…-Dijo el estratega señalando a la castaña.-Ella es Laura Excla.

-Mucho gusto, Hiroshi.-Respondieron la castaña y ojiroja esmeralda.

-Por ultimo ella es Matthew Williams y Valen Mizukoshi.-Dijo Kido y al decir el nombre de la ultima se sonrojo un poco.

-Hola Hiroshi.-Contestaron Valen y Matthew con una sonrisa que hizo que Hiroshi se sintiera algo nervioso. Lo que consto de Kido y Kazemaru, fueron celos.

-¿Y quien es el?-Pregunto Matthew a Goenji.

-Que mala educación, soy Hiroshi Matsumoto.-Respondió el castaño y las chicas abrieron de par en par los ojos.

-¿Tu eres Hiroshi Matsumoto?-Preguntaron Shiori, Valen, Laura, Estrella y Matthew-El jugador de los glaciares oscuros.

-Eh, no era necesario agregar lo ultimo.-Dijo con una mano tras su cabeza el castaño.

-Oye, ¿Y como esta Shimori?-Pregunto Hiroto sonriendo.-Hace mucho que no recibo llamadas o noticias de ella. De hecho, desde que se fue del Inazuma Japón.

-…-Hiroshi no dijo nada y solamente suspiro. Todos se miraron entre si con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Nagumo, pues estaba realmente preocupado por esa reacción. Shimori era como su hermana y no quería que algo le pasara.

-Ella, esta desaparecida. No sabemos nada.-Dijo Hiroshi y Suzuno miro al castaño.-Desde que ella se fue, nunca nos llamo.

-Shimori…-Musito Suzuno al recordar el ultimo día en que la había visto.

Después de mucho conversar fueron enviados por la entrenadora a descansar pues el entrenamiento de mañana no seria muy ligero como se pensaba.

Eran las 5:40 de la mañana cuando el fuerte sonido de la alarma de los despertadores se escucho por los pasillos de la casa de Fidio. Muchos se cayeron de la cama, otros se levantaron rápidamente algo asustados y otros simplemente despertaron adormecidos:

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Laura saliendo de su habitación y con un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Quién despierta a las 5:40 de la mañana?-Dijo Matthew saliendo de su habitación.

-Que bien que han despertado.-Dijo Hitomiko apareciendo.-Vamos, cámbiense ahora.

-¿Para que?-Preguntaron Valen y Estrella con un pequeño bostezo.

-Vamos a entrenar.-Contesto la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron Shiori y Handa.-Pero es demasiado temprano.

-Nada de eso, vístanse rápido o los pondré a dar 10 vueltas a la cancha.-Sentencio la entrenadora y todos asintieron.-Y alguien despierte a Endo. Los quiero a las 6:00 en punto en Rivera Vetro.

-Hai, entrenadora.-Respondió Nagumo con brillitos diabólicos en los ojos.

Mientras todos se vestían, en el cuarto de Endo se escucharon unos gritos seguidos por palabras como "El agua no" o "Deja a mi baloncito preferido" . A las 6:00 de la mañana todos se encontraban ya en Rivera Vetro, algunos con sueño y otros con un aura terrible:

-Bien, empezaremos a entrenar.-Dijo Hitomiko-Erebo es el segundo oponente y no sabemos que tan fuerte puede ser. Por esa razón debemos reforzarnos en todo lo posible.

-¿Qué estrategias propone?-Pregunto Goenji cruzado de brazos.

-Tengo mis planes Goenji.-Respondió la entrenadora con una media sonrisa.-Bien, los entrenamientos estarán así. Handa, Shiori, Osamu y Reina entrenaran juntos pases.

-Como diga, entrenadora.-Contestaron Shiori, Reina, Handa y Osamu.

-Tachimukay, Afuro, Hiroshi y Goenji entrenaran para reforzar la defensa.-Indico la entrenadora y los nombrados asintieron.-Laura, Nagumo, Valen y Kido entrenaran sus técnicas.

-Hai, kantoku.-Respondieron Laura, Valen, Kido y Nagumo.

-Por ultimo Matthew, Kazemaru, Estrella y Fidio entrenaran para crear nuevas técnicas.-Dijo Hitomiko y ellos asintieron-Los demás, entrenaran por su cuenta y a su propio ritmo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrenar. Pareciera que todos los grupos iban bien, pero con el de Valen, Kido, Laura y Nagumo:

-Eres una lenta, apresura-Dijo Nagumo y Laura lo miro amenazante.

-Yo tengo mi ritmo.-Dijo Laura con el balón bajo su pie.-Y que yo sepa, nunca dijo que fuese en parejas.

-Necesito el balón.-Exclamo Nagumo comenzando a perder paciencia.

-Hay mas, por allá.-Respondió Laura señalando la banca.-Así que puedes ir por otro balón y no molestarme.

-Me sacas de quicio, ¿Sabias?-Contesto Nagumo frunciendo el ceño.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Contesto Laura con el ceño fruncido.

-Chicos, basta ya.-Exclamo nerviosa Valen mientras Kido negaba reprobatoriamente.-Hay que entrenar.

-Bien, pero no entrenare con este pesado.-Dijo Laura y arrastro a Kido del brazo "literalmente"

-Pues ni yo, entrenare contigo.-Exclamo Nagumo llevándose a Valen del brazo.

-¿Pero nosotros que hicimos?-Pensaron Kido y Valen mientras eran llevados por Nagumo y Laura respectivamente.

Eran las 7:40 de la mañana cuando una chica de estatura mediana, 1.60 para ser exactos, piel clara, cabello café-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grandes color café, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, desarrollada y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho llego a los entrenamientos junto con Aki, Haruna y Natsumi:

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Tachimukay al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Muchachos, trajimos el desayuno.-Dijo Aki y al pronunciar la palabra "Desayuno" todos se acercaron rápidamente a la banca.

-¡Al fin, tenia mucha hambre!-Exclamo Midorikawa con los ojos brillando

-Les trajimos algo muy rico.-Exclamo Haruna y dejo ver el desayuno.

-¡Yo quiero!-Exclamaron Endo y Midorikawa a punto de abalanzarse sobre el desayuno.

-Hey…-Dijo Natsumi pegándoles un sape a ambos chicos.-Vayan a lavarse las manos.

-Si Natsumi…-Respondieron todos dirigiéndose a los lavabos.

-Tarden lo que quieran, nosotras iremos empezando.-Dijo Valen y Laura, Reina, Estrella, Matthew y Shiori asintieron con una sonrisa burlona, pues ellas se habían lavado las manos ya.

-Ñee-Dijo Shiori en forma de burla para los chicos.-Les guardaremos un poco.

-Moo…-Musitaron los chicos con un suspiro mientras Kazemaru, Kido, Handa, Osamu, Fidio y Nagumo les resbalaban unas gotas estilo anime.

Después de lavarse las manos llegaron a la banca para desayunar; Afuro se quedo mirando a la chica de pelo café-cobrizo, no sabia por que pero, empezaba a sentirse algo nervioso con solo mirarle:

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien.-Dijo Natsumi sonriendo.-Ella es Alejandra Ryusaki.

-Mucho gusto, díganme Ale.-Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras Suzuno la miro sorprendido.

-¿Y que edad tienes?-Exclamo Fidio y la joven le sonrió causando celos en Estrella.

-Tengo 16 años.-Respondió Alejandra y Suzuno quedo aun mas sorprendido.

-¿Ale?-Pregunto el albino y la chica lo miro.-¿Eres tu?

-¿Fuusuke?-Dijo y el albino asintió. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Alejandra y dijo-Primo, que tiempo.

-¡¿Primo?!-Exclamaron todos los presentes.

-Hai, Alejandra es mi prima.-Dijo Suzuno de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.-Hace tiempo que ya no te veía.

-Si, pero aquí estoy de regreso.-Dijo Alejandra sonriendo.

Al terminar el almuerzo, siguieron practicando hasta las 12:00 del mediodía. Los chicos terminaron agotados aquel día. En el transcurso de los entrenamientos, muchas cosas sucedieron: Alejandra se unió al Raimon, Nagumo y Laura parecían llevarse un poco mejor, Valen y Kido eran un tanto mas unidos, en fin. Hubo un momento en que la niebla empezó a rodear el estadio Vetro, en el cual se hallaban los muchachos para realizar un partido de practica:

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Alejandra mirando la niebla.

-¡Débiles humanos, ¿Listos para el reto?!-Exclamo Erebo captando la atención de todos.

-¡Erebo!-Gritaron Valen, Shiori, Estrella, Laura, Matthew y Reina.

-El mismo y ya estoy listo para acabar con los patéticos chicos de Italia.-Dijo Erebo con una sonrisa burlona y con un grupo de 10 personas detrás suyo.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-Dijo Shiori con una mirada de seriedad

En las gradas de ese mismo estadio, un chico se encontraba sentado mirando lo sucedido. Tenia en sus manos una libreta de apuntes y una lata de te helado. Era de estatura media, de pelo moreno corto en puntas pero desordenado y grandes ojos marrones:

-Esto, será algo interesante.-Musito el chico de ojos marrones con una leve sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hiroshi: Terminado. Perdón si no es tal y como lo pensaban, pero esta es la primera vez que mi nee-san me pide escribir los capítulos de alguna historia suya. ¿Y que sigue?**

**Toko: Haces preguntas a los lectores, Roshi.**

**Hiroshi: Bien, entonces aquí van las preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**-¿Quién será el equipo que dirigirá Erebo?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Yuu y Fean ahora que formaran parte de Diamond Black?**

**-¿Qué habrá sucedido con Shimori?**

**-¿Les pareció gracioso algún momento del capitulo?**

**-¿Tendré el mismo talento que mi hermana?**

**-¿Soy pésimo en esto?**

**-¿Me perdonan por hacer preguntas que los desesperen?**

**Toko: Bueno, ah sido todo. Que pasen una feliz mañana, tarde o noche donde se encuentren…**

**Ambos: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Tormenta Sombría: Un equipo superior

Hiroshi: Bueno, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con la actualización prometida. Ya que mi nee-chan esta ya oficialmente ocupada con su salida este lunes a las fases regionales de los eventos, me dio la tarea de actualizar.

**Shimori : Así es, este lunes me iré y regresare hasta el día martes por la noche. Bueno, ahora di el disclaimer.**

**Hiroshi: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen los Oc. de mi nee-san. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a Pistonz+KMC. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi.**

_**Uchikudaaku! uchikudaaku!**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(daark daark)**_

_**Masshiro na haato wo**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo

_**Jibun jishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na! iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da to**_

_**Yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"mamoritai!" to maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 7: "Tormenta Sombría: Un equipo superior"**

Todos se mostraron serios ante la aparición de Erebo. Alejandra sabia poco del asunto, pero con lo que le habían dicho bastaba para saber que ese tipo al que llamaban Erebo, no era un chico cualquiera. Erebo sonrió burlón, pues después de todo tenia confianza en que vencería sin cansancio alguno.

**-**¿Y bien?-Pregunto Erebo cruzado de brazos.-¿Listos?

-Mas que nunca, Erebo.-Contesto Shiori fulminándole con la mirada.

-Shiori, tranquila.-Dijo Kazemaru poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kazemaru…-Musito la chica mirándole y este le asintió, para que ella también asintiera.

-Bien, posiciónense.-Dijo Erebo dando la media vuelta-No quiero perder ni un minuto mas.

-Ese chico…No es normal.-Susurro Alejandra mientras iba con el equipo hacia la banca.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

-Bien, veo que otra persona mas, decidió unirse.-Exclamo la chica de ojos azul marino sonriendo.-Bienvenida, dime tu nombre asignado.

-Hai, mi nombre es Darkness.-Exclamo una joven de pelo rojizo hasta la cintura de ojos verdes.-capitana.

-Un gusto, mi querida Darkness-Dijo la capitana-Estarás en Flash Chaotic. Según tu historial, tienes un rango muy bueno.

-Lo se, capitana-Contesto Darkness-No hace falta que me lo diga.

-Bien, puedes retirarte junto a Neith.-Finalizo la joven de ojos color marino-Te espera afuera.

-Con su permiso.-Dijo Darkness y salio del lugar.

-Bien, ahora solo falta algo.-Musito la capitana y la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Necesitaba verme?-Preguntaron Luna y Hemera.

-Si, necesito que ambas, hagan algo.-Contesto la capitana a lo que ambas chicas se miraron entre si.

DE VUELTA A LA CANCHA

-Bien, chicos daré la formación para este partido.-Exclamo Hitomiko mirando a todos.-Laura y Goenji quiero que sean delanteros.

-Hai, kantoku.-Dijeron ambos nombrados.

-Shiori, Osamu, Gianluca y Valen…-Exclamo la entrenadora.-Ustedes serán parte de la ofensiva.

-De acuerdo.-Contestaron los 4 chicos y chicas.

-Marco, Alejandra, Fidio y Hiroto…Ustedes serán defensas-Dijo Hitomiko y ellos asintieron.-Finalmente, Tachimukay serás portero.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo seré el portero?-Exclamo nervioso el castaño.

-Vamos Tachimukay, no es momento de ponerse nervioso.-Le regaño Matthew.-Estamos a punto de jugar y necesitamos de tu seguridad.

-Vamos Yuuki. Confío en ti.-Le sonrió Shiori haciéndolo sonrojar pero haciendo hervir los celos a Osamu y Handa.

-Claro, tienes razón.-Exclamo Tachimukay sonriendo.

-Bueno, como no sabemos su estrategia…-Dijo Hitomiko-Es mejor que no utilicen toda su energía de un solo golpe. Traten de ir a ritmo normal, sin adelantarse o atrasarse en al formación.

-Si, entrenadora.-Finalizaron todos y el equipo salio a la cancha.

-Haruna, ¿Crees que lo logren?-Pregunto inseguro Hiroshi a lo que la peliazul asintió.

-Si, no te preocupes Hiroshi.-Dijo Haruna y el chico miro al equipo-(Solo, debo tenerles confianza como la que les tuve en el Inazuma Japón)

EN LAS GRADAS DEL ESTADIO:

-Mira Hemera, el enfrentamiento esta a punto de empezar.-Dijo Luna sonriendo y con las manos tras su cabeza.

-Si, veamos que tan bien le va a Erebo.-Dijo Hemera mirando el campo.

-Esas chicas…son sospechosas.-Musito el chico de ojos marrones que estaba alejado de ellas por unas cuantas gradas.

EN EL CAMPO DE JUEGO:

"Bienvenidos a este enfrentamiento en el que el nuevo equipo de Raimon esta listo para enfrentar al equipo de Erebo. ¿Cuál será el resultado final del partido?"

-Bien, empecemos equipo de segunda.-Exclamo Erebo burlonamente.-Este es mi equipo Tormenta Sombría. Soy el capitán, Erebo.

-Pues yo soy Shiori Raimon y este es el equipo de Raimon.-Dijo la peliazul a Erebo.-Y ten seguro que vamos a derrotarte.

-Ya lo veremos, linda, ya lo veremos.-Finalizo Erebo colocándose en su posición al igual que todos.

-Goenji, demos lo mejor.-Dijo Laura y dio el pase de salida al pelicrema.

"Y Raimon da la patada de salida. Goenji lleva el balón y da un pase a Shiori. El equipo de Erebo, el cual me comunican que lleva por nombre Tormenta Sombría, no se mueve. ¿Qué planean?"

-Bien, ese juego me lo se.-Musito Shiori para mirar a Osamu.-¡Saginuma!

-Lo tengo…-Dijo Osamu al recibir el pase y para darse cuenta que en solo segundos todos estaban bloqueados.-¿Pero que?

-Nos bloquearon rápidamente.-Dijo Tachimukay viendo a todo su equipo marcado.

-Imposible…-Musitaron Suzuno y Nagumo serios en la banca.

-¡Osamu, por aquí!-Grito Alejandra al deshacerse del bloqueo.

-¡Allí va!-Dijo Osamu haciendo el pase pero fue interceptado.

-¿Creyeron que los dejaría pasar?-Exclamo Erebo dirigiéndose a la portería con el balón en su poder.

-Rayos, no lo vi.-Exclamo Alejandra con el ceño fruncido.

"Erebo tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería. Pero Hiroto se interpone en su camino para evitar su avance"

-Enserio, Kiyama.-Pronuncio Erebo deteniéndose.-¿Quieres arriesgarte?

-No me interesan los riesgos.-Contesto Hiroto delante de el, dispuesto a no dejarlo pasar.-Solo me interesa defender el fútbol.

-Vaya, todos igual de inútiles como Endo Satoru.-Dijo para impactar el balón en el estomago de Hiroto.

-¡Hiroto/ Kiyama/ Hiro-chan!-Gritaron las chicas y los chicos.

-Ahora, prepárate para ver como anoto.-Exclamo Erebo y pateo fuertemente el balón.

-No vas a anotar.-Exclamo Tachimukay y trato de detener el balón, lográndolo con complicación.-Vaya, aun sin técnica es fuerte.

-Hiroto, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Shiori acercándose con los demás.

-Si, no te preocupes Shiori.-Contesto Hiroto levantándose del suelo.

-Esos tipos, hay que tener cuidado.-Exclamo Marco a lo que Fidio asintió.

-Por lo que veo, Endo no la ah tenido fácil.-Dijo Fidio mientras observaba como Shiori ayudaba a Hiroto.

-Por eso ayudaremos, Fidio.-Contesto Gianluca-A cuesta de todo.

"El partido se reanuda con el saque de Raimon. Valen lleva el balón y se dirige a la portería. Pero antes, da un pase a Gianluca Zanardi y el da un pase a Fidio Aldena"

El partido siguió pero los ataques de parte de Erebo no se hicieron esperar. Ataca salvajemente sin piedad, dándole a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Los minutos pasaban y cuando sonó el silbato, el marcador estaba 3-0 a favor de Tormenta Sombría.

-Esto es muy agotador.-Exclamo Gianluca tomando agua.

-Si, ¿Se enfrentan a ese poder?-Pregunto Marco a lo que asintieron.

-Lo hacemos por salvar a las secundarias y al fútbol.-Contesto Shiori-De esa organización y de las ideas de esa manipuladora de la capitana suprema.

-¿capitana suprema?-Pregunto Estrella curiosa.

-En ese instituto habrá muchos capitanes pero…-Exclamo Shiori-Quien tiene la ultima palabra es la capitana suprema.

-¿Y como sabes tu, de la capitana suprema?-Dijo Nagumo a lo que Shiori se puso seria.

-Eso, no te interesa.-Contesto Shiori tomando agua y dándole la espalda a Nagumo.

-Ella, cambia de actitud rápidamente.-Dijo Handa a lo que Osamu asintió.

-No me extraña, ah sido así desde niña.-Respondió Natsumi cruzada de brazos.

-(¿Cómo sabrá ella, todo eso?)-Pensó Hiroshi mirando a Shiori.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

-Vaya, mi linda capitana…-Dijo burlonamente Iskur mirando a la chica de ojos color marino.-Que gusto verle.

-Calla Iskur, tus insinuaciones no te sirven de nada.-Exclamo la capitana-Así que mejor guarda silencio por que si dices algo mas, juro que puedo devolverte a donde perteneciste alguna vez.

-Jum, agresiva como tu sola.-Dijo Iskur caminando de nueva cuenta y desapareciendo.

-(Sabes que en el fondo, esta no eres tu. Debes regresar a la normalidad)-Dijo una voz en la mente de la chica de ojos color marino para que otra voz hablara dentro de su mente después-(Bah, sabemos que no es así. Tu quieres poder y lo sabes) Si, yo quiero el poder.

DE VUELTA A LA CANCHA

"El partido se reanuda con algunos cambios en el equipo Raimon. Al parecer Excla saldrá y Matthew Williams entrara en su lugar. Valen Mizukoshi saldrá del campo de juego y en su lugar entrara Yagami Reina. Alejandra Ryusaki saldrá y Suzuno Fuusuke entrara."

-Goenji…-Exclamo Matthew dando el pase al pelicrema.

-Vamos, tenemos que ganar.-Dijo Goenji y todos avanzaron con rapidez.

-Oh, intentaran atacar todos.-Contesto Erebo y todo su equipo se movió con rapidez.

-¡Goenji!-Exclamo Hiroto pidiendo el pase a lo que Erebo lo bloqueo.

-Caíste, Erebo.-Musito Hiroto y Goenji dio el pase a Reina.

-Lo tengo, ¡Suzuno!-Dijo la chica y dio el pase al albino.

-¡Impacto Glacial!-Dijo Suzuno para realizar su técnica y que esta se dirigiese a la portería.

-¿Anotara?-Se preguntaron todos mentalmente en la banca.

-Ja, patético tiro y aun mas el jugador.-Dijo el portero mientras ponía solo una mano para detener el balón. Sorprendentemente, el tiro cobro mas fuerza.

-Cobro mas fuerza…-Dijo Alejandra impresionada.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Vaya, nada mal ese tiro.-Contesto Hemera burlona.-Seria un buen elemento.

-Lo fue alguna vez, pero renuncio.-Dijo Luna para mirar un mensaje que acababa de recibir.-Vamos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Hemera a Luna.

-Hay alguien aquí que nos esta vigilando.-Dijo Luna mirando al chico de ojos marrones.-Es hora de que Erebo pare su diversión.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Hemera para mirar el campo.

EN EL CAMPO:

-Je, que fácil.-Contesto el portero sonriendo burlonamente-Que mal por ti, chico de hielo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Suzuno al ver como su técnica había sido detenida.

-Patéticos, en verdad.-Musito Erebo para mirar hacia las gradas y notar a Hemera. Ella le hizo una señal para indicar que debían retirarse.-Bien, hasta aquí termina esto.

"Erebo saca el balón fuera de la cancha y todo su equipo se reúne. Al parecer esta abandonando el partido"

-Nos retiramos, aumenten de nivel y para entonces…quizás nos superen.-Exclamo Erebo y la niebla comenzó a envolverles desapareciéndolos al instante.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Dejaron incompleto el encuentro?-Dijo Laura confundida.

-Erebo, miro a las gradas.-Dijo Estrella-Y a partir de ahí, abandono la cancha.

-Pero por ahora, creo que defendimos a su secundaria.-Dijo Reina refiriéndose a Fidio, Marco y Gianluca.

-Si y eso es lo que cuenta.-Dijo Valen con una sonrisa que sonrojo levemente a Kido.

-Fuusuke.-Llamo Alejandra al albino-¿Estas bien?

-Ah, si claro.-Contesto Suzuno a lo que Alejandra le miro no muy convencida.

-Oigan, pues ya que defendimos les queremos decir algo.-Respondió Fidio a lo que todos prestaron atención.-Queremos unirnos a la caravana relámpago para ayudarles.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Reina y Estrella sorprendidas.

-Si, así como nos ayudaron hoy queremos ayudarles a otros.-Dijo Marco-¿Qué dicen?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijo Shiori a lo que Aki sonrió.-Entrenadora.

-Fidio Aldena, Gianluca Zanardi y Marco Masseratti bienvenidos a la caravana.-Dijo la entrenadora y todos se alegraron.

-Así que ahora podremos estar juntos de nuevo, Laura.-Dijo Marco abrazando a la pelimiel y sacándole celos a Nagumo.

-Estrella…Así podremos conocernos mejor.-Exclamo Fidio sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Ah, si estoy de acuerdo.-Exclamo Estrella nerviosa.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Con que Raimon…Podrán mejorar…-Dijo el chico de ojos marrones levantándose del lugar-Pero necesitaran mas que eso, si quieren ganar y salvar al mundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Shimori: Bien, nos quedo pésimo. Lo sabemos pero es que estamos con las otras continuaciones.**

**Hiroshi: Así es. Pero esperemos nos perdonen. **

**Shimori: Bueno, ahora las siguientes preguntas.**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**-¿Les gusto?**

**-¿Quién será ese chico misterioso?**

**-¿Lograran tener un nivel aun mejor para derrotar a Erebo?**

**-¿Cómo sabrá Shiori acerca de la capitana suprema?**

**-¿Qué pasara con la entrada de Darkness?**

**-¿Nos darían ánimos en sus reviews?**

**Hiroshi: Bueno, eso es todo por lo pronto.**

**Ambos: ¡Matta ne, mina!**


	9. Regreso a JapónEl regreso de Toramaru

Hola a todos, amigos y amigas de distintos lugares. Aquí traigo para ustedes el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. También, traigo un opening nuevo que marcara el cambio de temporada de este fic. Gracias a Princess Fic, por ayudarme a desarrollar este nuevo tema de entrada. Arigatou, nee-chan, te adoro. Sin mas, el disclaimer y el nuevo tema de entrada que es "Arrival of tears" de Ayane.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen los Oc. de mi nee-san. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a su autor respectivo. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Vetran, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Yuko-96, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi."

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

_**(los del raimon estan entrenando cuando aparecen los de tormenta sombria con su balon en mano)**_

_**akaki yoru ga me o samaseba**_

_**(mientras en el cuartel todos miran el partido que se esta realizando, la capitana sonrie con maldad)**_

_**Kuroki yami towa no nemuri**_

_**tsukikage ni obieteru**_

_**(Endo para el tiro de Erebo a lo que este gruñe mientras su equipo mira al raimon)**_

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

_**subete o yakitsukushite mo**_

_**(Todo desaparece cuando hiroshi mira un espejo y ve a su hermana, la trata de alcanzar pero el espejo se rompe mientras suzuno mira todo horrorizado)**_

_**Inori dake wa tayasazu ni**_

_**tomo to kawashita asu no tame**_

_**(Shiori suelta una lagrima mientras ve a los miembros de la organizacion, natsumi solo le pone una mano en el hombro)**_

_**Afureru namida renjou ni hibike**_

_**boukyaku no tsurugi e to**_

_**(Tsunami, fubuki y atsuya llegan para unirse al viaje cuando todos miran como los de la organizacion les miran desde lejos)**_

_**Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii**_

_**fuyuushite yuku hikari**_

_**(los tres capitanes aparecen, erebo sentando, Iskur cruzado de brazos, Nahum con las manos en las caderas)**_

_**Sora o kirisaite kono sekai**_

_**(el raimon se mira frente a el sendero listo para comenzar el partido decisivo)**_

_**kibou o daite yukou**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 8: El regreso a Japón. El regreso de Toramaru Utsunomia.**

Al acabar el partido, el chico de ojos marrones bajo las escaleras de aquel estadio para hacerse presente frente al Raimon. Las gerentes y todos los jugadores miraron curiosos a aquel chico que se encaminaba a su entrenadora:

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Natsumi a lo que Haruna se encogió de hombros mientras Shiori le miraba seria.

-Buenos días, Entrenadora Hitomiko.-Hablo con seriedad el chico de ojos marrones.-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Te escucho…-Contesto Hitomiko mirándole.

-Antes que nada, me presentare con usted.-Dijo el chico-Soy Meil Mo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos los del Raimon mientras Shiori se sorprendió.-¿El entrenador de Hielo?

-No se de que me hablan.-Dijo Meil mirándoles fijamente con el ceño fruncido.-Pero ese no es el punto. Entrenadora Hitomiko, vengo a decirle unas cuantas cosas que observe en el partido.

-(Ese chico, estoy segura que es el)-Pensó Shiori mientras Goenji la miraba, para saber por que tenia tanta seriedad.

-Su equipo, obviamente es muy débil aun.-Exclamo Meil y todos le miraron sorprendidos.-No tienen capacidad, ni siquiera resistencia. Los entrenamientos que hayan tenido, no le sirvieron de nada.

-¿Cómo dices eso?-Pregunto Handa esta vez.-Nos esforzamos mucho. Entrenamos cada día de la semana para obtener este potencial.

-¿Y tu, como lo dices si ellos te aplastaron fácilmente?-Exclamo Meil y Handa guardo silencio.-Tendrán que mejorar en capacidad, velocidad, resistencia y fortaleza. Si no, Tormenta Sombría los acabara aplastando como lo hicieron hoy.

-Wow, gracias por tu consejo Meil.-Dijo Endo sonriendo.-Tienes una gran visión en esto del fútbol. ¿Quisieras unirte al equipo?

-…-Meil le miro dudoso por unos minutos y después dio un suspiro para dar media vuelta.

-¡Oye!-Grito Valen algo molesta al chico.-¡No nos dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Por lo menos responde!

-…-Meil se detuvo y miro seriamente a Valen.-Creo que mi respuesta es mas que obvia, ¿No lo crees? No quiero unirme a su equipo.

-¿Eh?-Musitaron Laura, Estrella y Alejandra mientras Valen miraba al chico irse.

-Ese chico, no me da buena espina.-Exclamo Haruna a lo que Aki solo permaneció callada.

EN EL INSTITUTO MISTERIOSO:

Los asientos de los tres capitanes del rango maestro se iluminaron dejando ver a los chicos. En primer lugar estaba Erebo; un chico que podía llegar a ser muy testarudo y frío con quien se le pusiera enfrente. Le seguía Iskur; un chico muy temperamental que se podía enojar con facilidad. Siempre le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a la capitana del Rango supremo. Por ultimo, estaba Nahum; una chica muy callada pero a la vez, violenta. No le gustaba que nadie, se interpusiera en su camino y quien lo hacia, nunca salía ileso:

-Hmp. Tenia que sacarme del juego.-Se quejo Erebo cruzado de brazos.-Me estaba empezando a divertir.

-Calla Erebo, no quiero escuchar tus quejas.-Contestó Nahum mirándole mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Huy, que miedo.-Contesto Iskur burlonamente.-La pequeña Nahum, se enojo.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-Pregunto Nahum fulminándole con la mirada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y su mirada comenzaba a obtener un color mas oscuro.

-Calma Nahum, Iskur…-Exclamo Erebo llamando la atención de ambos.-Compórtense como los capitanes que son. Nahum, tu ya no hagas caso a las provocaciones de Iskur. Sabes que, el siempre buscara sacarte de quicio con sus cosas. Y tu Iskur, deja de meterte en donde no te están llamando.

-Ja…-Musito Nahum mientras Iskur fulminaba con la mirada a Erebo.

-Nahum …-Exclamo Jess entrando con 1 chica mas.-La capitana y el capitán del nivel supremo, me ordenan que reciba en su equipo a esta chica.

-Nueva integrante, ¿eh?-Exclamo Nahum sentándose de nueva cuenta y mirándola.-Su nombre clave.

-Soy Ángel Demoníaco.-Dijo la chica quien era de cabello blanco con un flequillo que le tapa sus ojos, que eran de un color azul eléctrico.

-Bien, **Demonic**.-Exclamo Nahum con una media sonrisa.-Supongo, que sabes ya, que desde hoy perteneces a Diamond Black.

-Hai, Nahum-sama.-Exclamo la ojiazul eléctrica.-No hace falta, que me diga mas.

-Nahum, Iskur, Erebo tengo que retirarme.-Contesto Jess a lo que ellos asintieron.-Con su permiso.

Jess salio para encontrarse con otra chica. Esa chica tenia el cabello de color morado oscuro, el cual le llegaba a tapar toda la espalda; sus ojos eran de un color marrón, su tez era clara, de estatura media 1.46, tenia una cicatriz en el hombro derecho en forma de X y un cuerpo algo desarrollado. Ambas, se encaminaron al nivel supremo:

-capitana, aquí traigo una nueva integrante.-Dijo Jess al pasar junto a la chica de pelo morado.

-Ya veo, preséntate.-Ordeno la chica de ojos color marino.

-Soy Mirka, capitana.-Contesto la joven de ojos marrones.-Y se que desde hoy pertenezco a Flash Chaotic.

-Así es, perteneces hoy a mi equipo.-Dijo el chico, quien era el capitán de dicho equipo.

REGRESANDO CON EL RAIMON.

Era ya de tarde en Italia y los chicos tenían que partir de vuelta a Japón. Alejandra, Fidio, Gianluca y Marcos subieron al avión que los llevaría con Endo a Japón. Al estar todos dentro, el avión despego y todos se concentraron en descansar por un rato. Goenji, quien estaba sentado con Hiroshi y Kido, dormía tranquilamente cuando en su mente, entro aquella escena del día en que su prima había partido:

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_El equipo se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre en la cancha del Raimon. Aki, Haruna y Natsumi vieron cuando el pequeño Takumi llego, por lo que Aki lo tomo en sus brazos para darse cuenta que era acompañado por Hiroshi quien venia, al parecer, buscando a su hermana:_

-Hola chicas.-Saludo el chico de ojos color ámbar.-¿No han visto a Shimori?

-¿A Shimori?-Pregunto Kido en ese momento.-¿No esta en su casa?

-No, por que se supone que salio desde las 7:00 de la mañana.-Exclamo Hiroshi.-Diciendo que iba a entrenar con ustedes.

-Pues, aquí no ah venido.-Dijo Handa y Natsumi asintió.

-¿Dónde te habrás metido?-Exclamo Hiroshi algo tenso mientras el delantero le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

_De repente la chica, apareció en el campo con dos maletas en la mano. Todos se mostraron confundidos pero en especial el delantero y el hermano de la chica. Goenji le pidió una explicación y ella solo pronuncio:_

-Dejo el Inazuma Japón.-Contesto Shimori a lo que todos se impresionaron.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Matsumoto.-Exclamo Fudo cruzado de brazos.-No te lo puedo creer.

-Pues, queda de ustedes.-Dijo Shimori para acercarse a Endo y extenderle su renuncia y el uniforme del Inazuma Japón.-Aquí esta Endo, mi uniforme y la renuncia autorizada por el entrenador Kudou.

-Pero…Shimori.-Exclamo Endo sujetando el uniforme y la renuncia.-No te puedes marchar y dejarnos.

_Shimori no dijo nada y se acerco a su primo. Goenji le miro sin poder comprender que era ese disparate que a su prima se le había ocurrido. Ella le miro a los ojos y le abrazo:_

-Por favor, protege mucho a Yuka y Takumi.-Le susurro Shimori.-Solo estaré fuera por un tiempo. Te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo.

_Ella se separo y tras decir un adiós, salio de la secundaria dejando detrás al equipo. Goenji analizaba cada palabra que ella, le había dicho. ¿Por qué le decía eso?_

FIN FLASHBACK

Por otro lado, Shiori estaba sentada sola mientras miraba la ventana. Ya bastante tenia con haber visto a ese chico, llamado Meil. Tenia un extraño temor, ¿Pero a que? Ella sabia que su pasado, era solo eso, pasado. Después miro a Hiroshi, quien miraba el techo pensativo. Tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la dura verdad. Tendría que saber, el paradero de su hermana, quien "según" estaba desaparecida. Mas ella sabia, que no seria así:

-Shiori…-Llamo Handa a la peliazul y esta le miro.

-¿Qué quieres Handa?-Pregunto Shiori para mirar la ventana nuevamente.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-Exclamo el chico sentándose con ella.-Perdóname, pero es que no se, no supe si era lo correcto.

-Pero se supones, que si sentías algo por mi…-Dijo Shiori-Debiste de habérmelo dicho y…¿Sabes por que? Por que yo también sentía lo mismo por ti.

-Pero, Shiori…-Exclamo Handa tomando la mano de la chica.-Entiende, no quiero herir tus sentimientos. Se que, en cualquier momento puedo realizar un movimiento en falso y puedo lastimarte.

-…-Shiori no dijo nada y Handa soltó su mano para levantarse del lugar e irse.

El viaje continuo sin problemas ya que todos iban mas que dormidos. Varias horas después, todos fueron despertados por la azafata del avión quien decía que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Inazuma. Cabe destacar que Aki estaba profundamente dormida en el hombro de Endo, cosa que Valen noto y decidió sacarle foto. Cuando aterrizo el avión, todos bajaron descansados para caminar a la salida del avión:

-Al fin en casa…-Dijo Kido a lo que Haruna asintió.

-Bueno chicos, creo debemos llevar a Fidio, Gianluca y Marco a que coman algo.-Exclamo Natsumi-¿No lo cree, entrenadora?

-Si, eso es cierto.-Contesto Hitomiko-También, debemos ver el hospedaje de ellos, Tachimukay, Alejandra…

-Alejandra, se quedara en Sun Garden.-Exclamo Hiroto a coro con Suzuno.

-Bueno, el hospedaje de ellos, Tachimukay, Laura, Valen, Matthew, Estrella y Shiori.-Contesto la Entrenadora.

-Shiori, se quedara en mi casa, entrenadora.-Dijo Natsumi a lo que la chica asintió.

-Valen, también se quedara en mi casa.-Dijo Endo sonriendo.-También Tachimukay, Fidio, Gianluca y Marco pueden quedarse.

-Matthew, Laura y Estrella pueden quedarse en mi casa.-Exclamo Aki sonriendo.-¿Algún problema chicas?

-No, ninguno.-Exclamaron Laura, Matthew y Estrella sonriendo.

-Pues estando lo del hospedaje, vamos a comer.-Exclamo la entrenadora.

-¡Vamos al restaurante del señor Hibiki!-Gritaron todos mientras Shiori y los demás integrantes nuevos se mostraron confundidos.

En el camino, accidentalmente Estrella cayo al suelo tras tropezar con cierto chico de cabello negro con estilo puntiagudo que en el centro de la frente llevaba un mechón caído, de ojos brillosos color verde oscuro y cejas finas de color negro. Endo y Goenji, lo reconocieron fácilmente:

-Auh…-Se quejo Estrella con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, gomen ne-Exclamo el chico de ojos verde oscuro ayudando a Estrella-¿Estas bien?

-Descuida, se ve que llevas prisa.-Dijo Estrella levantándose sonriendo.

-¿Toramaru?-Pregunto Endo y el chico le miro.-¡Toramaru!

-Hola capitán, que tiempo ah pasado.-Respondió Toramaru sonriendo.-Goenji-san.

-Hola Toramaru…-Saludo el pelicrema con una leve sonrisa.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Toramaru Utsunomia.-Exclamo Endo con su típica sonrisa.-Estuvo en el Inazuma Japón con nosotros. Toramaru, ellas son Laura Excla…

-Hola Toramaru-kun…-Exclamo Laura sonriendo.

-Matthew Williams…-Contesto Endo de nueva cuenta señalando a la rubia.

-Un placer, Toramaru-san.-Dijo Matthew sonriendo.

-Shiori Raimon y Estrella.-Respondió finalmente el capitán del Raimon.

-Un gusto, Utsunomia.-Contestaron a coro ambas chicas

-Un gusto chicas.-Dijo el chico de pelo negro.-Hola Fidio-san, Gianluca-san y Marco-san.

-Hola Utsunomia.-Dijeron los tres chicos de Italia.

-¿a dónde iban?-Pregunto curioso el menor.

-Al restaurante del señor Hibiki.-Contesto Kabeyama-Hace un hambre enorme.

-¿Qué no les aviso?-Exclamo Toramaru.-El salio, debido a que se le presento una urgencia.

-¿Una urgencia?-Preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Si, y por lo visto, le era de mucha importancia.-Contesto el menor.-Tenia algo que ver con…una jugadora que estuvo con nosotros, pero exactamente no me dijo quien.

-Ya veo entonces vayamos al restaurante de tu madre.-Exclamo Midorikawa sonriendo.-¿Será molestia?

-No, claro que no, Midorikawa-san.-Respondió Toramaru y todos siguieron al chico.

En el instituto misterioso, la capitana de ojos azul marino no sabia que podía hacer. Tenia que hacer, que el Raimon fuese acabado o de lo contrario cosas malas pasarían. Cerro los ojos pensando en cada uno de sus jugadores, aquellos jugadores que ella había traído a la oscuridad. En ese momento, Yuu entro junto a Nishi, Yuki y Darkness:

-¿Nos ocupaba capitana?-Pregunto Nishi a lo que la capitana asintió.

-Si, ustedes harán una tarea especial.-Contesto la capitana-Ustedes, serán las encargadas de llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

-Díganos, capitana.-Contesto Yuu cruzada de brazos.

-Se infiltraran en el Raimon.-Dijo la chica de ojos marino y Yuki se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Infiltrarnos, capitana?-Dijo Darkness.-Eso es arriesgado.

-Pero es necesario.-Contesto fríamente la joven-Si no lo hacemos, Raimon estará un paso delante de nosotros. Su puesto en Diamond Black y Flash Chaotic, respectivamente, estará en juego. Si fallan, serán expulsadas de este Instituto.

-¿Expulsarnos?-Exclamo Yuki perpleja ante lo que escuchaba.

-Si, pero no solo será eso. Recuerden por quienes lo están haciendo y mas les vale no fallar.-Finalizo la chica de ojos azul marino.-Retírense.

-No nos ah dicho, como ocultaremos nuestra identidad.-Dijo Darkness.-¿Cómo se supone que vayamos, si no nos dice como ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad?

-Muy fácil, Darkness-Hablo el capitán de rango supremo apareciendo de las sobras con 4 collares.-Estos collares les darán su aspecto normal. Cuando sea el momento de mostrar quienes son realmente, brillaran y ustedes los arrancaran de su cuello.

-Entendemos.-Dijo Yuu colocándose su collar al igual que las demás.-No fallaremos.

-Eso espero, salgan.-Ordenaron ambos capitanes y las 4 chicas salieron dispuestas a cumplir su misión.

La luz que iluminaba el asiento de la capitana del Ligthing Beta, se apago dejando todo en penumbra y silencio total. En el restaurante de la madre de Toramaru, todos comían y platicaban dejando aun lado, por lo menos por un rato, esas preocupaciones. De repente, la computadora de Haruna capto una pequeña señal. La peliazul, no escucho cuando esa señal fue captada, por lo que nadie presto atención. Durante todo el día, no hicieron mas que descansar por un rato:

-¡Padre!-Exclamo Natsumi al llegar a casa acompañada de Shiori.-Ven, mira quien regreso.

-¿Qué sucede Natsumi?-Pregunto el señor Raimon y se quedo estático al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su hija.-¿Shiori?

-Hola, padre.-Contesto Shiori tímidamente.

-Shiori-chan, pequeña…-Dijo el señor Raimon al abrazarle.-Que bueno que regresaste. Mírate, estas mucho mas grande, estas mas cambiada que nada.

-Gracias, Otto-san.-Contesto Shiori sonriendo.

-Mírate, te pareces mucho a tu Madre.-Dijo el señor Raimon, mientras Shiori trato de hacer tan obvia su tristeza.

-Padre…-Regaño Natsumi, pues ella sabia que nunca se debía de tocar ese tema con Shiori.

-Oh, lo siento, Shiori.-Dijo el señor Raimon apenado.-No quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No hay problema, Otto-san.-Contesto Shiori forzando una sonrisa.

Ya por la noche, Shiori estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía. Sabia que no se podía descansar, por ahora. Tormenta Sombría, era el primer equipo de nivel Maestro y le seguía seguramente Iskur. Ese tonto, se dijo en su mente, por el las cosas se le habían complicado. Pero a el, no le temía, le temía mucho a mas a aquellos dos capitanes supremos. Flash Chaotic y Ligthing Beta, esos dos equipos tan poderosos y letales a la vez, eran por algo, los de rango supremo. ¿Y si algún día, se descubría quien era realmente? ¿Y si ya no podía seguir teniendo la confianza de sus compañeros? ¿Qué le diría a Handa, Osamu y Tachimukay? De repente, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos:

-¿Moshi, moshi?-Exclamo Shiori al contestar la llamada-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién te dio el numero? Ok. No importa. ¡¿Qué cosa?! Vamos para allá, reúne a los demás rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

La peliazul, rápidamente se cambio de ropa y se arreglo como pudo para ir a tocar la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Natsumi se despertó con algo se sueño, pero en cuanto Shiori le dijo todo, el sueño se fue a un lado y se cambio rápidamente. El padre de ambas, al escuchar el alboroto pregunto que sucedía; ellas le comentaron rápidamente y el señor Raimon dijo a su chofer que las llevara rápidamente hacia la casa de Kido. Al llegar:

-¡Haruna, Kido!-Grito Shiori al llegar con Natsumi.-¿Qué sucede?

-Tormenta Sombría, atacara de nueva cuenta.-Respondió la peliazul de gafas tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

-¿Ya están todos?-Pregunto la Entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Solo faltan Aki y las demás chicas.-Respondió Hiroshi a lo que Reina asintió.

-Ya llegamos chicos.-Contesto Aki llegando con Laura, Estrella y Matthew.

-¿Y bien, Haruna?-Pregunto Hiroto.-¿Dónde será el ataque?

-En Osaka.-Dijo la chica de gafas rojas.-Tenemos solo…haber si son las 2:00 de la mañana…10 horas, para llegar a Osaka. Contacte a Rika y dijo que nos vera allá.

-Pues en marcha.-Dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron.

Todos subieron a la caravana relámpago y se encaminaron lo mas rápido posible hacia Osaka. Sabían que, no tenían entrenamiento por ahora, pero darían lo mejor para proteger la secundaria de Osaka. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando llegaron a Osaka:

-Estamos en Osaka.-Dijo Reina y Midorikawa asintió.

-¿Dónde estará Rika?-Pregunto Aki mirando a los lados.

-¡Chicos, lamento el retraso!-Grito a lo lejos una chica de pelo azul y piel morena acompañada de una castaña, de ojos café oscuro y piel clara.

-¡Rika!-Exclamaron los presentes.

-Disculpen, pero estábamos en entrenamiento.-Dijo Rika con un perfil de preocupación.-Tenemos que estar preparadas para el enfrentamiento.

-¿Ya lo sabes?-Pregunto Valen a la chica, quien solo asintió.

-¿Cómo no saberlo?-Dijo Rika cruzada de brazos.-Esos tipos vinieron ayer a retarnos. No pudimos negarnos.

-Ya estamos aquí, Rika-san.-Contesto Laura a lo que Rika sonrió aliviada.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Osamu señalando a la castaña.

-Ella es Amane Eiko Hideki.-Dijo Rika y Hiroshi abrió los ojos impresionado.-Esta en mi equipo y nos ayudara.

-¿Eiko?-Pregunto Hiroshi y todos les miraron a ambos.

-¿Hiroshi?-Exclamo Amane mirando al castaño de ojos ámbar.

-Estos dos, por lo visto se conocen.-Musito Nagumo a lo que Suzuno le miro.

-¿Cómo no se van a conocer?-Musito en respuesta el albino.-Son primos, ella es la prima de Shimori.

-Vaya, que gusto verte.-Dijo Amane sonriendo.-Hiroshi-kun.

-Lo mismo digo, Ama-chan.-Contesto Hiroshi pero le pareció extraño una cosa.-¿Dónde están Haruto y Anzu?

-¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?-Dijo Amane con un tono de preocupación.-Anzu y Haruto desaparecieron hace 3 meses.

-¡¿Haruto y Anzu desaparecieron?!-Exclamaron todos los que conocían a ambos chicos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

Bueno, este ah sido el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ahora las preguntas y la explicación a la palabra resaltada en negro (Si es que apareció de se color, por que mi ordenador esta algo viejo):

-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

-¿Qué sucederá en Osaka?

-¿Nishi, Yuki, Yuu y Darkness se infiltraran sin contratiempos en el Raimon?

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Haruto y Anzu?

-¿Lograran derrotar en este enfrentamiento a Tormenta Sombría?

-¿Meil se unirá al equipo?

-¿Cuál seria esa urgencia tan grande que tuvo el señor Hibiki?

-¿Qué les pareció este opening?

**Demonic: Demoníaco en Ingles.**

Sin mas me despido, no sin antes volver a agradecerles a ustedes por sus comentarios y a mi nee-chan Princess Fic por ayudarme a desarrollar este nuevo opening. Cuídense mucho, ¡Matta ne!


	10. Tormenta Sombría vs Raimon:Infiltración

Shimori: Hola a todos, bien aquí traigo para ustedes la actualización de este fic. Se preguntaran donde están las demás actualizaciones, pues les diré que están casi listas. Bien, ahora el disclaimer y el opening de este fic:

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a su autor respectivo. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Vetran, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Yuko-96, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi."

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

_**(los del raimon estan entrenando cuando aparecen los de tormenta sombria con su balon en mano)**_

_**akaki yoru ga me o samaseba**_

_**(mientras en el cuartel todos miran el partido que se esta realizando, la capitana sonrie con maldad)**_

_**Kuroki yami towa no nemuri**_

_**tsukikage ni obieteru**_

_**(Endo para el tiro de Erebo a lo que este gruñe mientras su equipo mira al raimon)**_

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

_**subete o yakitsukushite mo**_

_**(Todo desaparece cuando hiroshi mira un espejo y ve a su hermana, la trata de alcanzar pero el espejo se rompe mientras suzuno mira todo horrorizado)**_

_**Inori dake wa tayasazu ni**_

_**tomo to kawashita asu no tame**_

_**(Shiori suelta una lagrima mientras ve a los miembros de la organizacion, natsumi solo le pone una mano en el hombro)**_

_**Afureru namida renjou ni hibike**_

_**boukyaku no tsurugi e to**_

_**(Tsunami, fubuki y atsuya llegan para unirse al viaje cuando todos miran como los de la organizacion les miran desde lejos)**_

_**Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii**_

_**fuyuushite yuku hikari**_

_**(los tres capitanes aparecen, erebo sentando, Iskur cruzado de brazos, Nahum con las manos en las caderas)**_

_**Sora o kirisaite kono sekai**_

_**(el raimon se mira frente a el sendero listo para comenzar el partido decisivo)**_

_**kibou o daite yukou**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 9: "Tormenta Sombría vs. Raimon: Infiltración"

¿Habían oído bien? Sus amigos habían desaparecido sin dejar huella. Hiroshi no llegaba a comprender las cosas: Primero había desaparecido su hermana y ahora Anzu junto con Haruto. Definitivamente, tendría que parar esto ya. Miro a su prima Amane; noto la preocupación en sus ojos y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada:

-Nosotros, no supimos nada.-Contesto Someoka todavía sin asimilarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?-Pregunto Aki preocupada.

-Todo, fue tan simple…-Musito la castaña cerrando los ojos.

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_Un joven de pelo negro despeinado, de ojos color café oscuro muy profundo, piel clara y de una estatura de 1.65 caminaba tomado de la mano con una joven de pelo café oscuro hasta los codos lacio-ondulado, ojos verdes, piel vainilla y estatura de 1.58. Sus nombres: Anzu Abukara y Haruto Hideki. Ambos chicos iban en una platica con la hermana de Haruto:_

_**-¿Y como han estado Endo y los demás?-Pregunto Anzu sonriendo mientras iba tomada de la mano con Haruto**_

_**-Pues, hasta ahora, no eh hablado con ellos.-Contesto Amane con una sonrisa.-Pero, estoy segura, que están bien.**_

_**-Si, aunque te apuesto a que, Endo no ah cambiado nada.-Dijo Haruto a lo que ambas chicas rieron.**_

_De repente, el celular de Amane sonó, dándole a entender que había recibido un mensaje. Desde hace unos cuantos días, Amane estaba en contacto con Hiroto, mas que nada por que después del Frontera Internacional habían comenzado a salir juntos. Pero tal parece, que el mensaje no era de Hiroto si no de un compañero de escuela._

_**-¿Es un mensaje de Kiyama?-Pregunto Haruto al ver como su hermana revisaba el celular.**_

_**-No, es un mensaje de Rokuro.-Contesto Amane-Tengo que ir, se me olvido que hoy teníamos el trabajo de Química. **_

_**-Comprendo, Amane-chan.-Dijo Anzu acercándose a la chica-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo hasta casa de Rokuro?**_

_**-No, gracias Anzu-chan…-Respondió Amane sonriendo.-Disfruta tu cita con mi hermano. **_

_**-Nos vemos en casa, Amane-Finalizo Haruto y la castaña asintió.**_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Pero nunca, llegaron a casa.-Dijo Amane mirando el suelo mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente.

-Amane…-Contesto Rika poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Tranquila, Amane…-Dijo Hiroto esta vez haciendo que Amane fijase la vista sobre el pelirrojo.-Ya veras, que los encontraremos

-Si, ¡No te desanimes!-Contestaron Valen y Endo con grandes sonrisas.-Todo se arreglara y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Endo-kun…-Dijo Amane mirando a todos sus amigos.-Arigatou Gozaimasu, chicos.

-Bueno, dejando eso a un lado…-Exclamo Natsumi-Te presentaremos a las nuevas y nuevos miembros del Raimon.

-Yo soy Valen Mizukoshi.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.-Soy la prima de Endo y me uní a la caravana en la secundaria Zeus.

-Y soy Estrella…-Contesto la castaña sonriendo.-Me uní a la caravana relámpago en Fukuoka.

-Y yo soy Laura Excla…-Dijo la pelimiel sonriendo alegremente-Me uní a la caravana en Fukuoka.

-Yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki.-Contesto la chica-Soy la prima de Suzuno y me uní a la caravana en Italia.

-Yo soy Matthew Williams…-Respondió la rubia-Me uní a la caravana en Fukuoka.

-A mi ya me conoces, Rika…-Dijo Afuro sonriendo-Pero aun así, me presentare contigo. Afuro Terumi, me uní a la caravana relámpago en la secundaria Zeus.

-A mi también ,pero me presentare.-Contesto Fidio.-Fidio Aldena, me uní a la caravana en Italia.

-Marco Masseratti-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.-Me uní a la caravana en Italia.

-Gianluca Zanardi…-Respondió el pelinegro cruzado de brazos.-Me uní también a la caravana en Italia.

-Toramaru Utsunomiya-Exclamo el chico de pelo negro.-Me uní apenas ayer a la caravana Relámpago, en la Ciudad Inazuma.

-Hiroto Kiyama, Reina Yagami, Haruya Nagumo, Suzuno Fuusuke, Osamu Saginuma y Ryuuji Midorikawa-Contesto Reina presentando a los mencionados.-Nos unimos en la Ciudad Inazuma.

-Hiroshi Matsumoto.-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar.-Me uní a la caravana en Italia. Tu ya me conoces, Urabe.

-Yuuki Tachimukay.-Contesto el castaño riendo un poco.-Me uní a ellos en Fukuoka.

-Por ultimo, Shiori Raimon.-Contesto la chica de ojos azul eléctrico.-Hermana de Natsumi. Me uní a ellos en Fukuoka.

-Wow, son demasiados.-Dijo Rika a lo que Amane asintió.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos.-Dijo Amane sonriendo a lo que Endo también sonrió.

EN EL INSTITUTO:

-¿Para que esta reunión?-Pregunto Nahum sentada en una silla ubicada frente a una mesa y cruzada de brazos.

-No lo se, ordenes del nivel supremo.-Contesto Iskur sentado frente aquella mesa con las manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos?-Musito Erebo sentado frente a la mesa y con los codos sobre la misma.

-Guarden silencio, trío de tontos.-Dijo el capitán de nivel supremo entrando con la capitana del mismo nivel.

-Calma, no es necesario la discusión.-Contesto la capitana de ojos marinos fríamente mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa.-Es mas, ten mas respeto a Nahum.

-Como digas…-Contesto el capitán de pelo negro.

-El motivo de esta reunión, será para ver las sub. capitanías.-Respondió la ojiazul marino.-Veremos quienes serán los sub. capitanes de Tormenta Sombría, Diamond Black, Platinus Dark, Flash Chaotic y Ligthing Beta.

-¿Solo por eso?-Pregunto Iskur mirando a los ojos a la capitana de ojos marino.-Linda…

-Deja de tus payasadas, Iskur.-Contesto fulminando con la mirada al chico, el capitán supremo.-Esto es algo serio.

-Tks…-Iskur no dijo mas solo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Les dijimos, que observaran bien a los chicos de sus equipos.-Contesto la capitana de Ligthing Beta-Para decidir quienes merecían el puesto.

-Yo ya tengo mi opción.-Contesto Erebo.-Quiero que Sobek sea el sub. Capitán. El chico tiene potencial y liderazgo, por lo que es un gran elemento.

-Yo, también tengo mi opción.-Dijo Iskur de brazos cruzados.-Mi sub. capitana será Jess. La chica domina bien el campo, tiene actitud.

-Pues, yo eh decidido que mi sub. capitana sea Yuki.-Dijo Nahum con los ojos cerrados.-Tiene la misma capacidad que tuvo anteriormente esa, traidora de Raimon.

-Yo decidí, que mi sub. capitana será Darkness-Contesto el capitán del nivel supremo.-Me encanta su actitud, pero debo saber primero…Si no será expulsada al igual que Nishi, Yuu y Yuki.

-Un momento, ¿Qué estas diciendo?-Pregunto Nahum frunciendo el ceño al abrir sus ojos.-¿Cómo que expulsadas? No tienes derecho a hacerlo. Ellas están en mi equipo y mientras estén en Diamond Black tu no tienes la mínima autoridad para decidir esas cuestiones.

-Te equivocas…-Contesto la capitana de Ligthing Beta-Tenemos esa autoridad por ser el nivel supremo. Que no se te olvide, querida, que para eso fuimos elegidos. Así que mejor calla Nahum, o yo misma me encargare de que tu equipo sea el expulsado de aquí. Y lo malo, es que ni siquiera tienes a donde ir. Yo solo hago lo que se me ordena y lo que sea mejor para el Empire.

-Tks…-Musito Nahum enfadada mientras apretaba los puños.

-Mi sub. Capitán será Sokar.-Contesto la capitana de ojos azul marino.-Ese chico, es un hábil estratega que quizás sea un obstáculo para Kido Yuuto.

-Entonces esta decidido.-Contesto el capitán de Flash Chaotic.-Sobek será el sub. Capitán de Tormenta Sombría, Jess será la segunda al mando de Platinus Dark, Yuki la segunda al mando de Diamond Black, Darkness la segunda al mando de Flash Chaotic y por ultimo Sokar el segundo al mando de Ligthing Beta.

-Esto será lo mejor para nuestro instituto.-Exclamo la ojiazul marino.-Será lo mejor para el Instituto Empire of the Dark Dragón.

REGRESANDO A OSAKA:

Los chicos se hallaban entrenando en la cancha central de Osaka para poder ayudarles a Rika y a su equipo. Aki, Haruna y Natsumi miraban el esfuerzo de los chicos, pero también miraban a Hiroshi y Amane. Esos dos sufrían por la perdida de Haruto, Anzu y Shimori al igual que sufrían la angustia y la desesperación por no saber algo de ellos.

-¡Amane!-Grito Midorikawa dando el pase a la castaña.

-¡Lo tengo!-Contesto Amane avanzando con velocidad a la portería-¡Alejandra!

-Yo voy-Dijo la nombrada pero Valen se atravesó en el pase y les quito el balón.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Ale!-Dijo Valen sonriendo mientras Alejandra y Amane veían como se llevaba el balón. Rieron un poco y fueron tras ella.

-Vaya, parece que se divierten entrenando.-Respondió Goenji a lo que Kido asintió.

-Si, pero no es asunto de risa.-Exclamo Goenji-Lamentablemente.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Shiori a Goenji para que se quitara del camino.

-¿Eh?-Musito el pelicrema cuando Shiori por accidente le cayo encima.

-¡Shiori!-Exclamo Matthew acercándose a donde había caído.

-Auh…-Se quejaron el delantero y la peliazul.-Dolió.

-Te grite para que te quitaras, no para que te quedases parado y me cayera encima de ti.-Dijo levantándose Shiori al igual que el delantero.-Pero aun así, disculpa el golpe, Goenji-san.

-No te preocupes, Shiori.-Respondió el delantero sonriendo.

-Natsumi, ¿No estarás celosa o si?-Pregunto Rika al ver como la pelirroja se quedaba mirando la escena de hace minutos.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo Natsumi sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.-Rika, esta vez, no te funcionara.

-¡Kazemaru!-Grito Reika lanzándose a abrazarle.-¿Cómo estas?

-Reika, bajate de encima.-Contesto Kazemaru nervioso pues Matthew podría verle en cualquier momento o bueno, ya le estaba mirando.

-Bien, Kazemaru.-Respondió la chica bajándose de encima del chico mientras que Matthew fruncía el ceño y volvía a entrenar.

-(Ese chico, Meil…)-Pensó Reina mientras avanzaba con el balón.-(Por que le interesara tanto ayudarnos. Se ve como un buen chico, pero…¿Y si el enemigo lo envió? Un momento…¿Por qué estoy pensando en el? Reina, ¿Acaso tu?)

-¡Reina!-Grito Midorikawa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contesto asustada la chica y deteniéndose de repente.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto el peliverde y ella asintió.-Estas algo roja.

-Hmp. vete a comprar lentes.-Dijo Reina mientras volvía a entrenar.

-¡Te lo dije en buen sentido!-Grito el peliverde riendo y volviendo a entrenar.

Mientras tanto Darkness, Yuki, Yuu y Nishi caminaban por las calles de Osaka. Debían idear una buena excusa para poder ingresar al Raimon y acabarían fuera del Instituto. Las 4 chicas, divisaron al dichoso equipo; miradas de maldad se hicieron presentes en sus rostros y se dirigieron a la cancha: Al llegar ahí:

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Estrella mirando a las 4 chicas que acababan de llegar.

-Hola, ustedes son los del Raimon, ¿Verdad?-Exclamo Yuki bajando las escaleras junto a Yuu, Darkness y Nishi.

-Si, somos el Raimon.-Contesto Endo mientras Valen comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.-¿Por qué?

-Umm, primero que nada, nos presentaremos.-Dijo Yuki bajo la mirada curiosa de Midorikawa-Soy Shion Kishimoto.

-Yo soy Clara Nishisawa.-Contesto Nishi sonriendo bajo la mirada de Shiori quien intentaba dar donde las había visto antes.

-Yo soy Yuko Fujiwara.-Dijo Yuu bajo la mirada de Toramaru.

-Soy Yessica Akiri.-Contesto Darkness bajo la mirada de Marco.

-Comprendo, yo soy Satoru Endo.-Dijo el castaño de banda naranja.-Un placer.

-Umm, ¿Están entrenando?-Exclamo Shion sonriendo.-¿Verdad?

-Si, pronto será el enfrentamiento contra Tormenta Sombría.-Respondió Hiroto con una leve sonrisa.-Y debemos estar preparados.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a verles?-Pregunto Clara.-¿Verdad?

-Si, por supuesto.-Contesto Midorikawa-Siéntense en las gradas de allá.

-Claro, Ryuuji-san.-Exclamo Shion guiñándole el ojo al moreno, quien solo se sonrojo.

-Esas chicas…-Musito Shiori mirando como Yessica, Clara, Shion y Yuko se sentaban en las gradas.

-¿Pasa algo, Shiori?-Dijo Valen al notar que miraba a las chicas recién llegadas.

-Son muy sospechosas.-Contesto Shiori y Laura le miro seria.

-Ahora que lo dices, parece algo sospechoso.-Respondió Laura-¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con ellos?

-Posiblemente, pero necesito confirmar mis sospechas.-Dijo Shiori cerrando los ojos.

-(Shiori, estas demasiado preocupada)-Pensó Estrella mirando a la joven peliazul.

-Vamos a entrenar.-Contesto Matthew a lo que asintieron Valen, Alejandra, Laura y Estrella mientras Shiori seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.-Shiori-chan.

-Ah, claro, Matthew.-Dijo Shiori y paso a lado de la rubia.

-No me dan confianza.-Musito mirando a Yuko, Shion, Yessica y Clara.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Genial, fue fácil.-Musito Clara a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Ahora, no hay que levantar sospechas.-Contesto Yuko de brazos cruzados.

-Tengo cierta duda-Dijo Shion mirando a Shiori fijamente-¿Y esa que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, mas de lo que imaginas.-Respondió Yessica a lo que las otras tres chicas le miraron.

El tiempo paso rápido y pronto, dieron las 12 del día. La niebla comenzó a inundar el lugar y el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente. Una nube de niebla trajo consigo a Erebo y su equipo. El chico sonrió al ver que estaban presentes los del Raimon, y aun mas cuando miro a Clara junto con las otras 3 chicas:

-Vaya, que entrometidos son…-Exclamo Erebo burlonamente-Que yo supiese, solo rete a Urabe Rika y a su equipo, no a unos insignificantes y patéticos debiluchos.

-Estamos aquí, para vencerte.-Contesto Amane y Erebo le miro.

-Ya veo, Eiko.-Dijo Erebo y la castaña frunció el ceño mirándole fulminantemente.

-Vamos a comenzar este partido.-Respondió Alejandra-Haber si no huyes como la vez pasada, cobarde.

-¿Cobarde?-Pregunto burlonamente Erebo.-Definitivamente, estarán acabados.

-Eso lo veremos.-Respondió Shiori mientras Handa le miraba.

-Comencemos.-Finalizo Erebo yendo a su portería y lado del terreno de juego.

Una tormenta comenzó a caer en ese momento, pero aun así, eso no impidió que el juego se realizase. Shiori se ato el pelo mientras miraba a Erebo; ese chico, alguna vez supo quien era, pero la oscuridad ya había entrado a su corazón y mente haciéndolo irreconocible.

"_**Señores y señoras, hoy se llevara a cabo el partido que decidirá el destino del equipo de una de las mejores secundarias de Osaka. Tormenta Sombría contra el Raimon.**_"

-Bien, daré las formaciones.-Exclamo Hitomiko mirando a todos.-Fidio, Nagumo, Alejandra y Valen serán defensas.

-Si, entrenadora.-Contestaron los nombrados.

-Kazemaru, Matthew, Laura y Suzuno estarán en la ofensiva.-Dijo Hitomiko y ellos asintieron.-Shiori y Osamu estarán como delanteros.

-Hai, kantoku.-Respondieron ambos chicos con seriedad.

-Por ultimo, Tachimukay serás el portero.-Respondió Hitomiko y el asintió.

-Un momento, ¿Endo no saldrá a jugar?-Pregunto Aki mirando al castaño.

-¿Y que hay de Goenji?-Pregunto Natsumi mirando al pelicrema.

-¿Y de Kido?-Pregunto Amane algo preocupada.

-Por ahora, es mejor que no.-Respondió Hitomiko.-Tengo, una estrategia.

-¿Una estrategia?-Se pregunto Haruna mirando a la entrenadora.

-Shiori, estarás como capitana.-Dijo Hitomiko y ella asintió.-Sabes, lo que hay que hacer.

-No se preocupe.-Dijo con una media sonrisa Shiori.

"_**Muy bien, los equipos están ya en el campo de juego. La formación de Raimon es: Fidio Aldena, Valen Mizukoshi, Alejandra Ryusaki y Haruya Nagumo como defensas; Ichirota Kazemaru, Matthew Williams, Laura Excla y Suzuno Fuusuke en la línea ofensiva; Osamu Saginuma y Shiori Raimon como delanteros; finalmente Yuuki Tachimukay como portero. Tal parece que en este juego no estarán Endo Satoru, Shuuya Goenji y Yuuto Kido. **_"

-Patético, están perdidos.-Musito Erebo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es mejor, no subestimar…-Exclamo Sobek, mirándole.

-Calla, Sobek.-Ordeno Erebo-No digas estupideces.

-Considérala como una, cuando te des cuenta de la derrota.-Contesto Sobek burlonamente.

"_**En Tormenta Sombría la alineación esta de la siguiente forma: Morrigan, Camulos, Imhotep como defensas; Urano, Huma y Hermes en la ofensiva; Zeus y Nyx como medio campistas; Sobek y Erebo como delanteros; como portero Ares. El silbato suena y da inicio el partido con el saque de salida de Raimon**_"

-Vamos, Osamu…-Exclamo Shiori y este asintió, pues sabia lo que planeaba.

-Hai, Shiori.-Dijo al recibir el pase y comenzar a avanzar.

-¡Alejandra, Valen avanzad ahora!-Ordeno Shiori y ambas asintieron comenzando a avanzar.-¡Laura, Kazemaru al lugar de Alejandra y Valen!

-¡Si!-Respondieron ambos y avanzaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-¡Camulos, Nyx ataquen!-Ordeno Sobek y ambos asintieron.

-¡Urano, Huma lo mismo!-Ordeno Erebo y ambos también salieron al contraatque.

-¡Alejandra!-Dijo Osamu dándole el pase a la chica.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Respondió Nyx y robo el balón con facilidad.

"_**Alejandra perdió el balón a manos de Nyx. Nyx se acerca a la portería peligrosamente**_"

-Cayeron en la trampa.-Exclamo Alejandra burlonamente.

-¡Noche sagrada!-Dijo Nyx haciendo su técnica de ataque cuando Laura y Kazemaru se le atravesaron en el camino.

-¡Meteoro veloz!-Exclamaron Kazemaru y Laura rematando el tiro de Nyx.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Nyx al ver que con esfuerzo, su hissatsu iba en sentido contrario.

-¡Osamu, remata!-Dijo Shiori y luego miro a la defensa-¡Fidio y Nagumo al lugar de Suzuno y Matthew! ¡Suzuno adelántate y Matthew prepárate!

EN LA BANCA:

-Vaya, su forma de capitanear…-Exclamo Rika analizando la forma de juego de Shiori.-Es distinta.

-Por lo visto, sabe lo que hace.-Dijo Natsumi a coro con Amane.

-(Sabia, que tu me entenderías Shiori)-Pensó con una sonrisa Kido.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Vaya, Shiori esta capitaneando.-Dijo Yuko filmando el partido con su celular.

-Es buena, pero no tanto como Sobek.-Respondió Clara mirando al chico.-No dejara que una chica le gane o que Erebo siga en el puesto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, parece no importarle lo que Erebo le dice.-Dijo Shion analizando el juego.

-Me sorprende, pero quiero ver el desenlace.-Dijo Yessica sonriendo burlona.

DE REGRESO A LA CANCHA:

-¡Fuego de guerra!-Dijo Ares y una flecha de fuego impacto al balón deteniéndolo al instante.-Bah, fue fácil.

-Se han confiado…-Musito Suzuno mirando a Huma.-El juego, estará a nuestro favor pronto.

"_**Raimon ah fallado el tiro, y ahora Tormenta Sombría hace el saque. El partido se reinicia y ahora es el turno de atacar del equipo contrario.**_"

Shiori en el transcurso del partido, no hizo mas que seguir aquella estrategia que había creado junto a Kido hace solo unas horas. Sabia que estaba haciendo que dieran todo el potencial los de Tormenta Sombría, pero sabia también que Erebo no era ningún tonto, al igual que Sobek. El partido, dio fin a su primer tiempo con un resultado de 0-0.

-Están empatados.-Dijo Aki repartiéndole agua a los chicos.

-¿Pero por que?-Pregunto Rika dándoles toallas a los chicos mientras una sonrisa se hizo en los rostros de Kido y Shiori.

-Entrenadora, regreso en unos minutos.-Exclamo Shiori para que la entrenadora asintiese y se levantara caminando hacia los sanitarios.

-Bueno, ahora daré la nueva formación-Dijo Hitomiko-De portero estará Endo.

-Hai entrenadora.-Exclamo el castaño mientras Tachimukay solo asintió.

-Kido, Hiroto, Reina y Amane en la defensa.-Exclamo Hitomiko y ellos asintieron.-Handa, Rika, Someoka y Reika en la ofensiva.

-De acuerdo…-Dijeron los nombrados por la entrenadora.

-Goenji y Afuro como delanteros.-Finalizo y ellos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Shiori salía de los sanitarios. La joven peliazul, estaba mas que bien con el resultado, pues se habían igualado casi al poder de Tormenta Sombría. Camino mirando el piso como si nada cuando sintió como la acorralaron contra la pared. Alzo la vista y miro a Sobek frente a ella:

-Sobek…-Musito Shiori mirándole fijamente.

-Paso el tiempo, Shiori.-Exclamo Sobek impidiéndole escapar a Shiori.

-Si, ahora déjame ir.-Respondió Shiori pero el negó.-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy ordenando.

-No, tenemos mucho de que hablar.-Contesto Sobek mirando aquellos ojos azul eléctrico.-Me debes muchas explicaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué tanto le ves a ese Randa? ¿Qué tanto le ves a ese Osma?

-Yo no tengo por que darte motivos. Y son Handa y Osamu no Randa u Osma-Dijo Shiori y Sobek se acerco mas a ella.-Ahora aléjate ya.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-Pregunto Sobek con el ceño fruncido.-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-Sabes mas que nada, la razón.-Contesto Shiori molesta.-Ahora déjame ir.

-No, necesito escucharte una vez mas.-Dijo Sobek molesto.-Necesito oír, esa frase de tus labios una vez mas.

-Déjame ya.-Exclamo Shiori empujándole y haciendo que retrocediera-Tu y yo, no tenemos nada que ver. Nunca fue nada, no tengo por que darte los detalles de mi vida.

-Te equivocas…-Exclamo Sobek mirándole fijamente-¿Por qué no lo comprendes?

-No, por que no entiendes tu…-Finalizo Shiori y camino de regreso a las gradas.

Shiori cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabia lo dura que había sido con Sobek pero se lo merecía. El había sido quien le había arruinado la vida desde el momento en que le conoció. Se sentó en la banca junto a Haruna, Aki y su hermana Natsumi:

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Natsumi y ella asintió sonriendo falsamente.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Contesto Shiori para mirar a Sobek, entrar al campo de juego.

-¿Y ese moretón?-Exclamo Haruna asustada al ver la mano de Shiori.

-Ah, yo, me pegue con el lavabo.-Dijo Shiori como una excusa; tonto Sobek, la había lastimado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se regaño en su mente.

"_**El partido se reinicia y ahora la batalla se ah vuelto mas decisiva de lo normal. Hay una nueva formación en Raimon: Kido, Hiroto, Reina y Amane estarán como nuevos defensas; Handa, Rika, Reika y Someoka como nueva línea ofensiva; Goenji y Afuro como nuevos delanteros y Endo como portero**_"

-¡Vamos chicos!-Exclamo Endo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.-¡A ganar se ah dicho!

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos con gran entusiasmo.

-Goenji…-Musito Afuro dando la patada inicial.

-Vamos, ganemos este partido.-Dijo Goenji y todos avanzaron menos Amane.

-¡Someoka!-Exclamo Goenji dando el pase al moreno.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Dijo Huma para interceptar el pase.

-Caíste, Huma.-Dijo Someoka con una sonrisa al ver como había caído en la trampa.

-¡Por aquí!-Exclamo Handa y recibió el pase.-Anotare.

-Jamás…-Respondió Sobek haciendo una barrida.

-¡Reina!-Exclamo Handa y mando el pase a la chica, esquivando la barrida de Sobek.

-¡Vamos Rika y Reika!-Dijo Reina cerca de la portería.

-¿Lista Reika?-Pregunto la morena avanzando a la par con la chica.

-Por supuesto, Rika.-Contesto sonriente la joven de rastas.

-¡Sueño mariposa!-Dijeron Rika y Reika haciendo su técnica.

-Ese tiro es débil.-Exclamo Erebo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Navaja Meteoro!-Respondió Hiroto rematando el tiro de ambas chicas.

" _**Hiroto remata con la Navaja Meteoro el Sueño Mariposa de Reika Midou y Rika Urabe. Ares hace su técnica de defensa, pero tal parece que el tiro tiene mucha fuerza. ¡Gol! Raimon, anota el primer gol a solo unos minutos de haber iniciado**_"

EN LA BANCA:

-¡Genial!-Gritaron las compañeras de equipo de Reika, Amane y Rika.

-¡Anotaron, anotaron!-Dijeron Haruna y Aki alegres mientras saltaban de alegría tomadas de la mano.

-Un punto a favor.-Musitaron Natsumi y Shiori sonrientes.

-Bien hecho, chicos.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras los demás asintieron.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Ups, le quitaron el orgullo a Erebo.-Dijo burlona Clara mirando al mencionado.

-Le servirá de lección.-Dijo Shion riendo un poco.

-Me gustara mucho, echárselo en cara.-Exclamo Yuko sonriendo burlonamente.

-A mi igual, mas aun cuando este frente a los capitanes.-Respondió Yessica a lo que las otras 3 asintieron.

-Eso será un espectáculo.-Contestaron Clara, Shion y Yuko.

EN LA CANCHA:

-¡Bien hecho, Hiro-chan, Rika-chan, Reika-chan!-Grito Amane y ellos asintieron sonriendo.

-Ya tenemos el primer gol.-Exclamo Someoka sonriendo.

-Ahora, a defenderlo.-Exclamo Kido con el puño en alto.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron todos volviendo a sus posiciones.

-Imposible…-Musito Erebo apretando los puños y con una sonrisa algo atemorizante.

-Te lo dije, pero nunca escuchas, baka.-Contesto Sobek burlonamente y pasando a su lado.-¡Refuercen su defensa!

-No lo permitiré…-Dijo Erebo mientras su mirada de oscurecía y un aura de maldad comenzaba a rodearle.

" _**El partido se reanuda con el saque de Tormenta Sombría. Huma avanza con el balón y da un pase a Sobek. Raimon, sale a defender.**_"

-Muy bien, linda, veamos tu forma de defender.-Exclamo Sobek mirando a Amane.

-¿Linda?-Exclamo Amane sonriendo dulcemente.-Enserio, Sobek…

-¡Sobek!-Grito Urano para que se diera cuenta que le quitarían el balón.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sobek girándose.

-Esto…-Dijo Hiroto haciendo una barrida y quitándole el balón.

-Bien hecho, Hiro-chan.-Dijo Amane sonriendo.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Dijo Erebo quitándole el balón.

-¡Oh no!-Contestaron Reika y Rika mientras eran bloqueadas por Huma y Zeus.

-Escuchen bien, humanos patéticos…No voy a dejar que personas insignificantes como ustedes sin ningún talento me vayan a vencer.-Dijo Erebo mientras la tormenta comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte.-Soy mas fuerte que ustedes, y les demostrare que es lo que puedo hacer cuando me subestiman.

-El capitán, se ah enojado.-Musito Nyx mirando a Erebo.

-¡Espejismo sombrío!-Dijo Erebo haciendo su Hissatsu el cual era uno parecido al de Kido, solo que el balón se volvió oscuro y una niebla densa lo dividió en dos.

"_**Erebo hace su técnica mas poderosa El Espejismo Sombrío, el cual se dirige con mucha potencia hacia la portería del Raimon. ¿Acaso Tormenta Sombría empatara con Raimon? Un momento, Amane y Reika se han posicionado frente al tiro. ¡¿Qué harán?! **_"

-¡Vamos Reika!-Grito Amane y ella asintió.

-¡Despeje Selestia!-Dijeron y una luz cegadora apareció frente al balón mientras ellas estaban hincadas.

EN LA BANCA:

-¡Chicas no!-Grito Shiori algo atemorizada.-Deben quitarse de ahí.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamo Haruna pues ambas chicas, parecían detener el tiro exitosamente.

-Solo, deben quitarse.-Musito Matthew sabiendo a lo que Shiori se refería.

EN LA CANCHA:

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Amane mientras la técnica comenzaba a salirse de control.

-La técnica, esta fuera de control.-Exclamo Reika intentando detener el tiro.

-¡Handa, remata el tiro!-Grito Estrella desde la banca.-¡Remata!

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto el chico mirando a la joven castaña.

-¡Hazlo o la vida de Reika y Amane peligrara!-Exclamo Laura desde la banca-¡Ya, no te quedes parado sin hacer nada!

-¡Bien!-Dijo Handa y se apresuro a rematar el tiro.

-¡Amane, Reika!-Dijeron Hiroto, Reina y Endo acercándose a ver si estaban bien las chicas.

"_**Handa ah rematado el Espejismo Sombrío de Erebo y ahora este se dirige a Ares. Hace su técnica Fuego de Guerra pero es muy potente. ¡Gol! Raimon anota el segundo gol. Y suena el silbato, el partido finaliza con la victoria de Raimon 2-0.**_"

-Ganamos…-Exclamo Shiori aliviada para dirigirse después a Aki y Haruna.-Chicas, revisen que Reika y Amane estén bien de salud

-Si, Shiori.-Dijeron ambas y fueron con el botiquín en mano hacia las chicas.

-¿Están bien Reika?-Pregunto Rika preocupada y ella asintió.

-¿Y tu Amane?-Dijo Reina y la castaña asintió.

-Perdí, este reto.-Dijo Erebo mirando al Raimon con fastidio y enojo.-¡No puede ser que unos simples y tontos humanos, me hayan derrotado!

-Pues creedlo, Erebo.-Contesto Laura burlonamente.-Estos humanos te han ganado y te han echado en cara tu insignificante potencial.

-Tu…-Exclamo Erebo mirando fulminantemente a Laura.

De repente, un relámpago cayo en medio de la cancha. Iskur apareció con una sonrisa mientras Erebo tragaba en seco. Iskur miro a Shiori para después mirara al Raimon:

-Erebo, perdiste el enfrentamiento.-Exclamo Iskur-Por lo tanto, se te hará un juicio que decidirá el veredicto final, de tu equipo y el tuyo.

-No, yo no puedo ir a juicio.-Dijo Erebo y una niebla densa lo envolvió, desapareciéndolo a el y a su equipo.

-En cuanto ustedes, prepárense.-Dijo Iskur sonriendo.-Muy pronto te enfrentare, Satoru Endo y a ti también Raimon Shiori.

-Lo veremos…-Dijo Shiori e Iskur desapareció.

La lluvia dejo de caer y el cielo se limpio. De las gradas bajaron Yuko, Shion, Clara y Yessica para dirigirse hacia el equipo:

-El partido fue excelente.-Exclamo Clara sonriendo falsamente.

-No cabe duda, que Raimon es excelente.-Dijo Yessica sonriendo.

-Endo-kun, ¿Podríamos unirnos al Raimon?-Pregunto Shion al castaño de banda naranja.

-También, queremos unirnos a la lucha.-Completo Yuko a la frase de Shion

-Claro, bienvenidas.-Dijo Endo mientras Shiori abría los ojos sorprendida.

-(Endo, ¿Cómo eres tan estúpido?)-Pensó la peliazul mirando a Endo.

-¿Uh?-Musito Reina mirando las gradas, para percatarse que un chico de pelo negro se iba.-Meil…

Reina corrió para alcanzar a Meil, logrando su cometido. Una vez que lo detuvo, el chico le miro mientras ella también lo hizo:

-¿Veniste a ver el partido?-Pregunto Reina al chico de ojos marrones.

-Si, quise ver, que tanto pudieron avanzar en solo unas horas.-Contesto Meil a la chica. -Su potencial, no es tan bueno aun.

-Comprendo…-Dijo Reina mirándole a lo que Meil asintió para comenzar a caminar.-¡Meil!

-¿Qué sucede?-Exclamo Meil deteniéndose para mirarla.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto, nuestro equipo?-Pregunto la chica-¿Por qué te interesa tanto, que seamos mas fuertes?

-Por que, solo quiero lo mejor para el fútbol.-Exclamo Meil sonriéndole-Nos vemos.

-Meil…-Musito Reina mientras veía marcharse al chico.

Cuando Meil desapareció, Reina regreso con los demás. Ya por la tarde, Shiori se encontraba comiendo con los demás en el restaurante de Okonomiyakis de la madre de Rika. En toda la platica, salio a flote una duda que tenia Haruna:

-Shiori, ¿Por qué no querías que Reika y Amane detuvieran el tiro?-Pregunto Haruna y todos miraron a la mencionada.

-Yo…Ese tiro, es muy peligroso.-Exclamo Shiori siendo observada por Yuko.-Solo eso se.

-¿Segura, Shiori?-Pregunto Shion tratando de poder sacarle información de mas.-¿Otra cosa que sepas?

-No se nada mas, Shion.-Exclamo cortante Shiori.

-Shiori…-Le regaño Natsumi por haber contestado así a Shion.

-¿Y ahora cual será el siguiente objetivo?-Pregunto Hiroshi a la entrenadora.

-No lo sabemos, Hiroshi.-Contesto Hitomiko.

Shiori salio un rato después, para despejar su mente, la cual estaba algo repleta de muchos pensamientos y contradicciones. De repente, choco con cierta Pelicrema de ojos negros. Alzo la vista y se sorprendió al ver quien era:

-¿Attis?-Pregunto Shiori asombrada.

-Ah pasado poco tiempo, Shiori.-Respondió Attis sonriendo.-Pero, ya no me llames Attis, dime mi nombre: Momoka Hasegama.

-Que gusto, saber que reaccionaste, Momoka.-Exclamo Shiori y ella negó.-¿Te expulsaron?

-Si, pero me alegro.-Respondió Momoka-Gracias a eso, forme un nuevo equipo y vivo con una nueva familia.

-Comprendo…-Dijo Shiori.-¿No te gustaría formar parte de algo nuevo?

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Momoka y Shiori le respondió todo.-Suena interesante.

-Lo se, ¿Qué dices?-Exclamo Shiori sonriendo.

-Lo pensare, Shiori.-Dijo Momoka sonriendo.-¿El nuevo objetivo, esta en Okinawa, no?

-Si, así es.-Respondió Shiori y Momoka dio la media vuelta.-¿Por qué?

-Allá te veré, en donde menos te lo esperes y te daré mi respuesta.-Finalizo Momoka comenzando a caminar-Nos vemos, Raimon.

-Nos vemos, Hasegama.-Finalizo Shiori mientras veía como Momoka desaparecía de su vista.

EN EL INSTITUTO EMPIRE OF THE DARK DRAGÓN:

-Erebo, perdiste el encuentro de hoy.-Hablo la capitana de Rango supremo.-Por dos míseros goles.

-Sabes que lo que sucede-Exclamo el capitán del Rango supremo.-Eres una vergüenza para este instituto y para tu equipo.

-No me pueden expulsar.-Dijo Erebo mirando a ambos capitanes.-Esto es todo lo que tengo.

-No lo haré…-Dijo la capitana de ojos marino.-Pero, no creas que se quedara así. Erebo, como capitana del Rango supremo, te destituyo del cargo de capitán de Tormenta Sombría y Sobek es el nuevo capitán.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Erebo incrédulo.-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Calla insolente!-Dijo el capitán supremo.-Deberías agradecer que no te estamos expulsando de este lugar. Como capitán del Nivel supremo, Erebo queda excluido de toda actividad que tenga que ver con los equipos de fútbol de este instituto.

-¡Sobek!-Exclamo la capitana de rango supremo.

-¿Si?-Dijo con una media sonrisa Sobek.-capitana.

-Eres el nuevo capitán de Tormenta Sombría.-Dijo el capitán supremo.-No falles o tu y tu equipo pagaran caro las consecuencias.

-Jamás, capitán-Finalizo Sobek saliendo del lugar.

-Sal de nuestra vista.-Ordeno la chica y Erebo salio del lugar.

Al día siguiente, en Osaka los chicos se encontraban listos y dispuestos para partir. Habían detectado que el siguiente ataque seria en Okinawa y era necesario ir lo mas rápido posible hacia allá. Antes de que fueran Amane, se acerco a Hiroto y Hiroshi:

-Chicos, por favor hagan su mejor esfuerzo.-Dijo Amane sonriendo-Den lo mejor para acabar con esta amenaza.

-Claro, Ama-chan.-Exclamo Hiroshi abrazando a su prima.-Te prometo, que esto acabara pronto.

-Yo lo se, así como también regresaran Haruto, Anzu y Shimori.-Dijo Amane al separarse de su primo.-Suerte.

-Gracias, Ama-chan.-Finalizo Hiroshi para subir a la caravana.

-Cuídate mucho, Amane.-Exclamo Hiroto y la castaña asintió-No quisiera, que algo te pasara.

-Descuida, tendré cuidado.-Exclamo Amane para mirar la caravana.-Debes irte.

-Lo se…-Dijo Hiroto y le dio a la castaña un pequeño beso en los labios.-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.-Pronuncio Amane mientras Hiroto subía a la caravana.

La caravana arranco y partió de nueva cuenta mientras Reika, Rika y Amane agitaban su mano en señal de despedida:

-¡Siguiente parada, Okinawa!-Exclamo Endo a todo pulmón.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos menos Shiori, Yuko, Shion, Clara y Yessica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Si, al fin un capitulo largo de 21 paginas. Es que estaba muy inspirada, pero bueno, ahora las preguntas para que no los aburra mas…

-¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?

-¿Problemas futuros se harán presentes con Yuko, Shion, Clara y Yessica?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sobek con Shiori?

-¿Qué sucederá en Okinawa?

-¿Fueron muy duros los capitanes supremos con Erebo?

-¿Qué les parecieron los nombramientos de los sub. Capitanes?

-¿Qué responderá Momoka a la propuesta de Shiori?

-¿Qué podría pasar ahora que Sobek es el sub. Capitán?

Bueno, me despido de ustedes. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado mucho y lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Matta ne! ^-^


	11. La llegada a OkinawaUn pequeño respiro

¡Mina! Siento el enorme, enorme retraso con el capitulo pero el Internet, me lo quitaron en todo lo que me resto de abril y bueno, cabe destacar que baje un poco en las calificaciones debido a los eventos de la escuela -.-U. En fin, ya no los aburriré mas y solo diré algo mas:

Para recompensar mi retraso, será capitulo triple. Así es, no están alucinando ni han leído mal. Serán tres capítulos. Ahora, sin mas el disclaimer:

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a su autor respectivo. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Vetran, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Yuko-96, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi."

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

_**(los del raimon estan entrenando cuando aparecen los de tormenta sombria con su balon en mano)**_

_**akaki yoru ga me o samaseba**_

_**(mientras en el cuartel todos miran el partido que se esta realizando, la capitana sonrie con maldad)**_

_**Kuroki yami towa no nemuri**_

_**tsukikage ni obieteru**_

_**(Endo para el tiro de Erebo a lo que este gruñe mientras su equipo mira al raimon)**_

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

_**subete o yakitsukushite mo**_

_**(Todo desaparece cuando hiroshi mira un espejo y ve a su hermana, la trata de alcanzar pero el espejo se rompe mientras suzuno mira todo horrorizado)**_

_**Inori dake wa tayasazu ni**_

_**tomo to kawashita asu no tame**_

_**(Shiori suelta una lagrima mientras ve a los miembros de la organización, natsumi solo le pone una mano en el hombro)**_

_**Afureru namida renjou ni hibike**_

_**boukyaku no tsurugi e to**_

_**(Tsunami, fubuki y atsuya llegan para unirse al viaje cuando todos miran como los de la organizacion les miran desde lejos)**_

_**Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii**_

_**fuyuushite yuku hikari**_

_**(los tres capitanes aparecen, erebo sentando, Iskur cruzado de brazos, Nahum con las manos en las caderas)**_

_**Sora o kirisaite kono sekai**_

_**(el raimon se mira frente a el sendero listo para comenzar el partido decisivo)**_

_**kibou o daite yukou**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Capitulo 10: La llegada a Okinawa. Un pequeño respiro.**

La caravana relámpago ya se encontraba en camino hacia Okinawa. Varios se alegraban ya que podrían reponer su sueño interrumpido de hace un día atras. Shiori estaba sentada a lado de Hiroshi pero intentando idear también una forma de hablar con el. La chica, no sabia ni como empezar una conversación debido a que con el único que lo hacia era Handa o su hermana, pero no…No estaba sentada con ninguno de los dos:

-Hiroshi-kun…-Exclamo Shiori y el mencionado le presto atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Shiori-chan?-Exclamo Hiroshi sonriéndole a la chica.

-Etto, yo…Yo…-Tartamudeo la chica cuando pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Cuántos años tengo?-Pregunto extrañado Hiroshi mientras Shiori asintió aunque mentalmente se animaba sarcásticamente por tan "buena" pregunta.-Tengo 14 años, Shiori. ¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad.-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo inocentemente.-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Si, tengo dos hermanos.-Dijo Hiroshi sacando su celular.-Uno de ellos tiene 4 años y se llama Takumi. Es mi hermano menor adoptivo pero lo quiero demasiado, como si fuera mi hermano biológico.

-Kawaii, que lindo…-Respondió Shiori al ver la foto del pequeño que le mostraba Hiroshi.-Como usted trata a Takumi-chan, es como me trata mi hermana Natsumi. Ella también me quiere como su hermana biológica.

-Comprendo, a lo mejor, es por que nunca ah tenido hermanos o hermanas con quienes compartir su vida.-Contesto Hiroshi y la peliazul asintió.

-Si, puede ser.-Respondió Shiori para después mirar curiosa otra de las fotos del celular del chico.-¿Y ella quien es?

-¿Ella?-Pregunto Hiroshi mirando una imagen en la que aparecían cuatro chicos sentados en el piso: Un chico de pelo gris pasando su brazo por el hombro derecho de una chica pelinegra, un chico de pelo chocolate pasando también su brazo por el hombro izquierdo de la pelinegra y un castaño detrás de la chica con las manos sobre los hombros de la chica.-El que esta a lado izquierdo es un buen amigo mío, al igual que el peligris de la derecha. El que esta al centro soy yo y a quien abrazo…Es mi hermana.

-¿Su hermana?-Dijo Shiori mientras miraba como el castaño suspiraba pesadamente.-Hiroshi-kun…

-Ella desapareció algunos meses atrás, cuando dijo que iría por una beca a Argentina.-Comento el castaño a Shiori.-Pero nunca supe nada de ella, después de eso. No hubo llamadas, mensajes o cartas…Simplemente, no dejo rastro.

-Yo…comprendo.-Exclamo Shiori para poner una de sus manos sobre la mano de Hiroshi.-No se preocupe, Hiroshi-kun. Ella aparecerá, ya no se angustie mas.

-Tienes razón, Shiori.-Dijo Hiroshi levantando su mirada y sonriendo a lo que Shiori asintió con una linda sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que Shiori, ya entablo amistad con Hiroshi-Exclamo Laura sentada junto a Nagumo, quien iba en el quinto sueño.

-Yo creo que eso es normal.-Dijo Estrella sentada a lado de Fidio, en el asiento que estaba detrás de el de Laura.-Laura.

-¿Pero es normal, que Handa se mate de celos?-Pregunto Valen inocentemente, sentada junto a Kido quien también iba dormido.

-¿Qué dices?-Contesto Matthew sentada junto a Kazemaru, quien iba mirando por la ventana.-El no es el único, Osamu y Tachimukay también están matándose de celos.

-Los chicos, son unos celosos compulsivos.-Dijo Alejandra sentada junto a su primo quien solo se limitaba a escuchar y mirar a su prima.-Sin ofender, a los chicos presentes claro.

Mientras eso platicaban ellas: Shion, Yuko, Clara y Yessica miraban desde el asiento de atrás. Estaba aburridas de ver a chicos dormir, a chicas platicar y sobre todo ver las estúpidas reacciones impulsivas y celosas de los chicos. No tenían por que soportar las situaciones amorosas de estos estúpidos, se decían en mente:

-Esto es una tortura…-Musito Clara aburrida mientras Yuko asentía.

-Hubiese preferido, ser expulsada.-Contesto en un murmuro Shion.-Pero no, quiero tener mi puesto asegurado en Diamond Black.

-Si, aunque para eso, hay que soportar esto-Dijo Yessica-Esa es nuestra misión.

-Quien sabe, hasta a lo mejor, consigamos ascensos.-Respondió Yuko-No sabemos que forma de recompensar tenga la capitanía suprema, así que, si hacemos bien el trabajo, seremos bien recompensadas.

-Tienes razón…-Contesto Clara sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Solo hay que seguir fingiendo ser unas novatas dulces e inocentes y se tragaran el cuento.

-Eso si, eviten enamorarse de alguno de estos tontos.-Dijo Yessica-Que bien se, la forma de castigar del capitán de nivel supremo. La capitana, no se entrometerá en el castigo.

-Por lo que me cuentan, es algo totalmente hostil.-Respondió Yuko a lo que Shion asintió.

-Shh. Guarden silencio.-Exclamo Shion al ver como Midorikawa, Marco y Toramaru comenzaban a despertarse de su sueño.

Las 4 suspiraron y cuando estos se despertaron sonrieron falsamente. Ellos comenzaron a platicar con ellas pero Yuko, Shion, Yessica y Clara trataban de no decir cosas de mas.

EN EL INSTITUTO EMPIRE OF THE DARK DRAGÓN:

-¡Hemera!-Dijo Luna enviándole un pase de mucha velocidad.

-Lo tengo…-Musito Hemera al detener el pase rápidamente.

-¡Por aquí!-Grito Ángel demoníaco pidiendo el balón y Hemera le dio un pase.

-Tu equipo, va en ascenso…-Exclamo la capitana suprema a lado de Nahum.

-Si, ya no son unos novatos….-Exclamo Nahum mirando el entrenamiento de su equipo.-Pero tengo cierta duda.

-¿Qué duda?-Pregunto la chica de ojos marino mirando a Ángel.-Nahum.

-Iskur, el fue quien trajo de vuelta a Erebo.-Contesto Nahum mirando los movimientos de Luna.-¿El será el siguiente en enfrentarse a Raimon?

-No, primero será Sobek.-Dijo la capitana suprema.-Tormenta Sombría, aun tiene una segunda oportunidad. Si la desperdician, serán expulsados.

-Comprendo.-Dijo Nahum mientras la capitana del rango supremo daba media vuelta.

-Ten en mente, esto, Nahum.-Contesto la chica de pelo negro y reflejos rojos.-El mundo nunca será como tu quieres, a menos que tu misma lo cambies y que le hagas saber, quien eres realmente.

Al decir esto, la capitana suprema camino para perderse en la fría oscuridad del pasillo mientras Nahum miraba a Luna, Ángel y Hemera. De lejos Mirka junto a Jess miraban los entrenamientos de Diamond Black. Mirka cerro los ojos mientras la sub. Capitana de Platinus Dark estaba cruzada de brazos.

REGRESANDO CON EL RAIMON:

Todos ya iban en el barco que los llevaría a Okinawa. Cabe destacar que esta vez, Anteojos procuraba no acercarse mucho a la orilla del barco, pues aun recordaba cuando casi se ahogaba. La brisa movía los cabellos de las chicas mientras que los chicos las veían algo atontados:

-Mira, Reina-chan…-Exclamo Estrella señalando unos peces bajo la mirada de Fidio.

-Woa, son muy bonitos.-Contesto Reina mirando el color de los peces.

-Nunca había venido a Okinawa.-Respondió Alejandra bajo los rayos del sol.-¿Tu ya…Fuusuke? ¿Fuusuke?

-Esta por allá.-Señalo Matthew señalando al albino, quien estaba sentado debajo de la sombra.

-¡Fuusuke!-Grito Alejandra mientras Afuro reía algo divertido, al ver como la prima del albino lo jalaba a pleno rayo del sol, contra su voluntad.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Laura a cierto chico de cabeza de tulipán.

-¡No, cállate tu mejor!-Contesto Nagumo a la chica de pelo color miel.

-Basta, chicos…-Decía Valen nerviosa deteniendo a Laura.

-No se peleen.-Dijo Osamu deteniendo a Nagumo.

-Ya basta….-Dijo Shiori jalando a ambos de las orejas, es decir, a Nagumo y Laura.

-No, auh, duele, Shiori.-Contestaron ambos, pues Shiori les jalaba fuertemente las orejas.-No volvemos a pelear, pero suéltanos.

-Bien, que controla la situación.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras Endo y Aki asentían con una gotita estilo anime.

-Chicos, nos acercamos a Okinawa.-Dijo Hitomiko señalando el muelle.

-¡Genial!-Grito Endo emocionado mientras Fidio, Marco y Gianluca no entendían nada.

Al llegar al muelle de Okinawa, la caravana bajo y dentro de ella, los chicos. Clara, Yuko, Shion y Yessica enviaron un mensaje a los capitanes avisando que habían llegado a Okinawa. Las chicas miraban maravilladas el paisaje de Okinawa:

-Bien chicos, hoy nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso.-Dijo Hitomiko y a todos se les iluminaron las caras.

-¡Estupendo!-Gritaron todos emocionados, menos Clara junto a sus tres amigas.

-Se han esforzado mucho, chicos.-Dijo Shiori sonriendo.-Se lo merecen.

-¿Pero donde nos quedaremos?-Pregunto Toramaru.-¿Entrenadora?

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado.-Respondió la entrenadora y de repente, apareció un conocido de los de Inazuma Japón.

-¡Hijikata!-Gritaron los que habían pertenecido al Inazuma Japón, los chicos de Italia y los de Sun Garden.

-Hola chicos, la entrenadora me ah contado todo.-Dijo Raiden Hijikata, jugador del Inazuma Japón y conocido de los del torneo FI.-Se lo mucho que se han esforzado y por eso, creo que merecen un descanso.

-Nos quedaremos en casa de Hijikata.-Dijo la entrenadora y todos asintieron.

Después de ir a dejar sus cosas, muchos salieron a dar una vuelta. Clara, Shion, Yessica y Yuko salieron a explorar un poco; Estrella, Fidio, Marco y Gianluca salieron también a ver un tanto; Matthew, Kazemaru, Valen y Kido fueron a explorar también; Laura, Nagumo, Alejandra y Suzuno fueron a ver igualmente:

-Oigan, chicos…-Exclamo Shiori refiriéndose a Tachimukay, Osamu y Handa.-¿No quieren acompañarme?

-Yo, no lo se.-Pregunto Tachimukay a lo que Handa y Osamu se miraron dudosos.

-Vamos, chicos…-Exclamo Shiori sonriendo a ambos chicos.-¿Si?

-Bueno, vamos.-Contesto Handa divertido levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Yo, tengo que ir con Reina.-Dijo Osamu y se levanto para ir con la mencionada.

-Yo, tengo que ir con Hiroshi-san y Hiroto-san.-Exclamo Tachimukay, yendo con los mencionados.

-(Actúan raro Saginuma y Tachimukay, ¿Pero por que?)-Se pregunto Shiori a si misma-Vamos chicos.

-Ven, Shio-chan.-Dijo Handa para que los dos comenzaran a caminar.

Handa miraba a Shiori, pues le parecía algo imposible que comenzase a pasársele el enojo por esa ocasión. Y a decir verdad, no se sentía tan bien de verla con Osamu o Tachimukay siempre, pero…¿Desde cuando, a el le molestaba todo esto? ¿Acaso el? No, ella era solo su mejor amiga, y solo eso o quizás, no era solo una amiga para su corazón.

-Shio-chan…-Pregunto Handa a la peliazul.-¿Ya no estas enojada?

-Debo serte sincera, Shinichi-kun…-Dijo Shiori mirándole con una sonrisa tímida-Al principio si me moleste, pero no vale la pena enojarme por esas cosas.

-¿Y por que te molestaste?-Respondió Handa sentándose con ella en la orilla del mar.-Shio.

-¿Eh? Yo…-Exclamo Shiori sonrojándose un tanto.-No lo se. Solo, yo solo me moleste.

-Descuida, solo es curiosidad.-Respondió Handa apretando la mano de Shiori mientras le sonreía.

-Shinichi-kun.-Musito Shiori sonriendo y mientras su sonrojo desaparecía.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Alejandra, Suzuno, Laura y Nagumo. Por muy sorprendente que pareciera, esta vez no se estaban peleando durante el trayecto del paseo:

-¿Y ya han venido a Okinawa?-Pregunto Alejandra y su primo asintió.-Cuando lo de la Alius, ¿no?

-Si, así fue.-Contesto Nagumo-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te olvidas que es mi prima, yo se lo conté.-Dijo Suzuno y Laura rió un poco.

-Parece, que no eres tan listo, como presumes ser.-Respondió Laura y Nagumo la miro.-Haruya-kun.

-Mejor, vamos por algo de tomar.-Dijo Nagumo y los demás asintieron.

-Yo los espero, aquí.-Exclamo Alejandra señalando la orilla de la playa.

-Bien, regresamos rápido.-Dijo Suzuno y se fue a conseguir algo junto a Laura y Nagumo.

-Por lo menos, estoy cerca del agua.-Contesto Alejandra sintiendo la fresca brisa del mar en su cara.

De repente, un grito de un chico la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia el mar y pudo notar como surfeaba un chico de pelo rosa, moreno y de ojos negros cubiertos por unos googles. Se quedo impresionada con sus movimientos; mientras que el pelirrosa surfeaba, miro hacia la playa cuando se topo con la mirada de Alejandra. En ese momento, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del moreno pero también, se distrajo y cayo de su tabla de surf. Alejandra miro asustada la escena y aun mas cuando el chico fue a dar donde estaba ella:

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alejandra hincándose, aun sin importarle que se mojase.-Oye, ¿Estas bien?

-Auh…-Se quejo el moreno abriendo lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los lindos ojos cafés de la chica.-Hola.

-Bueno, eso significa, un "Estoy bien" para mi.-Respondió Alejandra ayudando a levantarse al chico.

-Perdón si te asuste…-Contesto el moreno sonriendo-Esto me pasa a menudo, ya no es de preocupación.

-¡Prima!-Grito Suzuno seguido de Laura y Nagumo.-Mira, te traje….¿Quién es este?

-(¿Ella es familiar de Suzuno?)-Se pregunto mentalmente el moreno.-Bueno, yo, me voy yendo.

-Oye…-Dijo Alejandra y el moreno le miro.-¿Nos acompañas?

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron Suzuno y el moreno al mismo tiempo-¿Enserio?

-Yo no le veo, algo malo.-Contesto Laura y Nagumo miro divertido aguantándose la risa que le daba la escena.-¿Qué dices Nagumo?

-Yo…Creo que no pasara nada.-Dijo Nagumo y Alejandra asintió.

-Bueno, pues vamos.-Respondió Alejandra seguida por Nagumo y Laura.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo el moreno cuando Suzuno lo detuvo con una mirada fulminante.

-Ni te le acerques a mi prima…-Respondió cortante Suzuno caminando y el moreno sonrió nervioso para seguirle.

Mientras tanto con Estrella, Gianluca, Fidio y Marco: Ya habían recorrido un poco de Okinawa y por lo visto les había parecido tranquilo. La brisa, el ambiente eran buenos pero el calor, era algo molesto:

-¿Saben?-Exclamo Marco con las manos tras su cabeza.-Alguna vez, deberíamos venir con el equipo a Okinawa.

-¿Junto con Ángelo, Hide, Luca y los demás?-Pregunto Fidio a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Comprendo, hasta podríamos traer a Estrella con nosotros.-Respondió Gianluca y la mencionada le miro.-¿Qué dices?

-Me parece bien, pero tendrías que lidiar con varias cosas antes.-Contesto Estrella sonriendo.-En Italia, ¿No están acostumbrados a salir?

-Claro que si, aunque no es muy frecuente.-Respondió Fidio a la castaña.-Por cierto, Estrella, tengo una duda.

-¿Qué es Fidio?-Pregunto Estrella sonriendo al chico.

-Tu, no mencionas tu apellido.-Contesto Fidio y la chica comprendió hacia donde iba la pregunta-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Ah…Yo…-Dijo Estrella tratando de ver una forma de contestarle.-Miren, la hora, ya es tarde. De seguro que la entrenadora ya nos esta esperando.

-Estrella…-Dijo Fidio y la castaña adelanto el paso.

-¡Apresúrense, Fidio!-Contesto Estrella amablemente mientras Gianluca y Marco se extrañaban por el nerviosismo de la chica.

CON MATTHEW, KAZEMARU, VALEN Y KIDO:

-No se como me convencieron que dejase sola a mi hermana con Fubuki.-Se quejo Kido mientras Matthew rodó los ojos. Ya era la novena vez, que lo repetía.

-Vamos Yuuto, deja que Haruna tenga vida social.-Respondió Valen divertida a lo que Kazemaru asintió.

-La sobre proteges mucho.-Contesto Matthew sonriendo tímidamente.-Las chicas, necesitamos nuestro espacio, vida social y amigos. ¿No crees que ya es algo grande para que la cuides?

-¡Nada de grande, tiene 13 años!-Dijo en un grito el estratega y la gente que pasaba le miro raro.

-Guarda silencio, Yuuto.-Exclamo Valen dándole un sape al chico de rastas.-La gente se te queda viendo como si fueras un loco.

-Por una vez, deja que socialice con un chico.-Contesto Matthew a lo que Kazemaru asintió.

-Y deja que ese chico, sea Fubuki.-Respondió Kazemaru cuando se le ocurrió algo para molestar a Kido.-Quien sabe…Hasta puede que en un futuro no muy lejano, termine siendo tu cuñado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kido frunciendo el ceño mientras que Valen se reía de la reacción.

-Kazemaru-kun…-Dijo Matthew regañando al chico y el solo le miro inocentemente, a lo que ella se sonrojo.

-Si, quizás hasta seas Tío….-Respondió Valen y Matthew negó reprobatoriamente.-¿No?

-Imagínatelos: Shirou y Haruna Fubuki.-Exclamaron a coro Valen y Kazemaru.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!-Grito Kido a todo pulmón, haciendo que las aves volaran asustadas.-Eso no va a pasar. Antes pasara sobre mi cadáver, antes lo matare.

-Calma ya, Kido-Dijo Valen sonriéndole inocentemente y tomándolo de la mano.-Solo estamos jugando contigo.

-Si, no estamos diciéndolo como si ya fuese a pasar.-Contesto Kazemaru mientras Matthew miraba sonriendo como Valen sujetaba de la mano a Kido.-Mejor regresemos a casa de Hijikata.

-Si, vamos.-Dijo Matthew mirando como Kido, no decía nada.

CON YUKO, SHION, YESSICA Y CLARA:

-Hace demasiado calor aquí…-Dijo Yuko echándose aire con la mano.

-No se como sobrevive tanta gente con este calor.-Exclamo Clara algo agotada.

-Hola chicas…-Dijo Iskur apareciéndoles de repente.

-Iskur…-Dijo Yessica mirando al recién llegado.-¿Qué haces aquí? Estas poniendo en riesgo la misión. Si alguien nos ve…

-Tranquila, Yessica.-Contesto Iskur-No pasara nada, por que nadie sabe quienes son aquí.

-Buen punto, Iskur.-Dijo Shion cruzada de brazos.-¿Y para que veniste?

-Quería ver el avance de la misión.-Exclamo Iskur.-¿Alguna novedad?

-Como esperas que te demos datos, si apenas llegamos.-Dijo Clara-Apenas ingresamos al tonto equipo Raimon y ya esperas datos…

-Perdona, Clara…-Respondió Iskur de manera burlona.-Por cierto, chicas…Ellos han decidido que Sobek vendrá a buscar victoria para Tormenta Sombría.

-¿Tan rápido, ascendieron a Sobek?-Exclamo Yuko al oír la noticia.-Vaya, así que Erebo fue destituido.

-Aparte de que lo excluyeron de toda actividad relacionada con los equipos.-Dijo Iskur riendo al recordar la cara de Erebo.

-Que tortura debe ser para el.-Exclamo Shion sonriendo.-Todo por ser un completo presumido.

-En fin, no den todo el potencial contra ellos.-Dijo Iskur-Sobek ya esta enterado y ya ideo una forma de cómo ayudarles.

-Bien, lo haremos-Contesto Clara sonriendo malvadamente.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.-Exclamo Iskur.-Ella no sabe que vine con ustedes y seguro me dará un sermón. Cuídense chicas.

-Claro, Iskur.-Finalizaron las chicas e Iskur desapareció.

Los grupitos regresaron a casa de Hijikata para poder comer algo. Cuando Alejandra, Suzuno, Nagumo y Laura llegaron con aquel moreno, todos se le quedaron mirando:

-¡Tsunami!-Grito Endo mientras todos se cubrían los oídos.

-¡Cállate ya!-Exclamo Laura pegándole un sape.-Por favor, no se que tanto te habrán hecho de niño para que grites con esa potencia.

-Hola Endo.-Contesto Tsunami sonriendo.-Ya tenia tiempo sin verlos.

-Alejandra, Valen, Clara, Estrella, Shion, Yessica, Yuko, Shiori, Laura y Matthew el es Tsunami Jousuke-Contesto Endo presentando al pelirrosa.-Tsunami ellas son Laura Excla, Matthew Williams, Clara Nishisawa, Yuko Fujiwara, Shion Kishimoto, Yessica Akiri, Estrella, Valen Mizukoshi…MI PRIMA, Shiori Raimon y Alejandra Ryusaki.

-¡MI PRIMA!-Exclamo Suzuno mientras los demás solo miraban con una gotita en la sien.

-Un gusto, Tsunami-san.-Contestaron las chicas nombradas.

-El placer es mío, chicas.-Respondió Tsunami mirando a todos.-Vaya, veo que hubo nuevos miembros. Hola Fidio, Marco, Gianluca…

-Hola Tsunami…-Contestaron los tres italianos sonriendo.

-Y dime Kido…¿Valen es tu…Novia?-Pregunto de manera picara el moreno.

-¿Mi que?-Exclamo Kido para darse cuenta que Valen y el estaban tomados de la mano.

-Kido, ¿Por qué le estas agarrando la mano a MI PRIMA?-Dijo Endo con una sonrisa algo aterradora.

-(Nunca había visto a Endo de esa forma)-Pensaron todos los presentes.

-No es lo que piensas, Endo.-Dijo Valen soltando al estratega y ambos sonrojados.

-Hola chicos…-Dijo Shiori llegando con Handa-Tsunami-sempai, hola.

-Hola Shiori, hace tiempo que no te veía.-Respondió Tsunami-La conozco desde que una vez, fui a Zowen con Otomura. Ya te había dicho, que no importa la edad que tengamos…Que no me llames con el sufijo "Sempai"

-Gomen ne, Jousuke-kun.-Contesto apenada Shiori.

-Descuida, pequeña…-Respondió Tsunami revolviendo el cabello de Shiori.

-Por cierto, no sabia que Handa y tu ya habían resuelto su problema.-Exclamo con un cierto tono de celos Tachimukay.-Shiori.

-Si, ya lo hemos resuelto.-Contesto Handa sujetando con mas fuerza la mano nívea de la peliazul.

-A mi se me hace, que esos dos ya son algo mas que simples amigos.-Musito Aki a Natsumi quien solo asintió.

-Bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a comer.-Exclamo Hijikata a lo que a Midorikawa, Kabeyama y Endo les brillaron los ojos.

-¡Si! Ya hace hambre-Contestaron los 3 glotones del equipo.

-Claro…-Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko mientras todos asentían.

EN EL EMPIRE OF THE DARK DRAGÓN:

-Demonic…-Exclamo Luna vestida con el uniforme escolar que constaba en una falda color rojo, una camisa blanca con un lazo color rojo, calcetas negras y zapatos negros. El uniforme indicaba que era parte del grupo de 14-15 años.

-¿Qué sucede, Luna?-Pregunto la joven de pelo blanco con el mismo uniforme que Luna.

-Tu que eres nueva…-Dijo Luna con cierta curiosidad-¿No te parece un poco sospechoso todo este asunto?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, un poco.-Contesto Ángel pensativa.

-Chicas…-Exclamo Hemera con el mismo uniforme que ellas.

-Hemera…-Dijeron a coro Luna y Ángel.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No se han enterado?-Pregunto Hemera a lo que ambas jóvenes se miraron.

-No, ¿De que hablas?-Exclamo Luna con algo de seriedad.

-El nivel supremo decidió algo nuevo.-Contesto Hemera-Ahora, también van a involucrar a chicos de primaria.

-¿Es que a caso no es suficiente ya?-Dijo Luna a lo que Ángel solo miraba.-¿Tu que opinas Ángel?

-Como bien dijiste, soy nueva, pero lo que dice Hemera me inquieta.-Respondió Ángel a lo que ambas asintieron-Creo que la capitana suprema, esta ideando algo aun peor de lo que imaginamos. Bien sabemos que ella, tiene solo un objetivo pero no planea hacerlo por las buenas.

-¿Y si pudiésemos hacer algo para detenerla?-Exclamo Hemera.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Ángel a lo que Luna se quedo pensando.

-Hablo de una revolución.-Contestó Hemera-Podríamos cambiar todo esto, pero llevaría meses.

-No tenemos meses, Hemera.-Dijo Luna-Si no actuamos a tiempo, podría ser tarde.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo, para que nadie se entere de esto.-Contesto Ángel-Si se enteran de esto, podríamos pagar caro.

-Por eso, seremos discretas, Demonic.-Contesto Hemera-Solo nosotras sabremos de esto. Si Jess o alguno de los sub. Capitanes se entera, tengan por seguro que estaremos acabadas.

-No saldrá ni una palabra mas.-Exclamo Luna y ambas jóvenes asintieron.

-Bien, acordaremos luego, el punto de reunión.-Exclamo Ángel esta vez.

Sin mas las tres chicas caminaron hacia los dormitorios de Diamond Black, sin imaginarse que Jess, quien portaba el uniforme que distinguía al grupo 16-18 años, que constaba de una falda color lila, una camisa color blanco con una corbata morada, un chaleco morado, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, había escuchado un poco de la platica.

-Así que, esas tenemos Hemera…-Musito Jess sonriendo malvadamente-Ya veremos que opina la capitana suprema de esto.

EN OKINAWA:

Todos habían terminado de comer y jugaban un poco de fútbol. Cabe destacar que Suzuno seguía de sobre protector con Alejandra, pues ella estaba sentada platicando con Tsunami. Aki miraba maravillada a Endo, mientras Natsumi miraba al delantero de Fuego, Haruna miraba a Fubuki y este solo se limitaba a sonreírle. Por su parte Laura, Estrella, Shiori, Matthew, Valen y Reina hablaban sobre los chicos:

-Vamos, no mientas, te gusta Nagumo..-Dijo Valen a lo que Laura enrojeció.

-No, ese arrogante no me gusta.-Contesto Laura totalmente roja.

-Si, es tan falso como decir que a Valen no le gusta Kido.-Contesto Reina mientras que la mencionada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-O como decir que a Estrella no le comienza a gustar Fidio.-Dijo Matthew a lo que Estrella se sonrojo.

-Claro que no, Fidio es mi amigo.-Dijo Estrella para defenderse.-Y eso es como decir que a ti no te gusta Kazemaru.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Matthew algo sonrojada.-E-eso no es verdad.

-jajajajaja-Se reía Shiori de las reacciones de sus amigas.

-Calla Shiori, que a ti te gusta Handa.-Dijeron a coro Estrella, Matthew, Reina, Laura y Valen.

-Yo…bueno, eso quizás no se los pueda negar.-Musito Shiori mirando a Handa mientras jugaba.

La tarde fue consumiéndose poco a poco hasta que la noche llego. Shiori se sentó mirando el mar. El viento fresco recorría el lugar y eso la calmaba un poco. Sabia que la batalla se avecinaba y tenia que volverse mas fuerte. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se esfumo y cerro los ojos:

INICIO FLASHBACK:

**Shiori se encontraba en el Empire of the Dark Dragón junto a Iskur, Sobek y Erebo. Los 4 eran los mejores amigos, aunque Sobek era mas que eso. Los 4 se llevaban de lo mejor, hasta que ella había descubierto lo que planeaba el rango supremo. Se mostró en desacuerdo y lo comento a Erebo, Sobek e Iskur:**

_-¿Qué cosas dices?-Exclamo Erebo cruzado de brazos._

_-Se los digo muy enserio.-Contesto Shiori o como ella se hacia llamar en ese entonces: Syned.-Erebo, Iskur, Sobek ustedes saben que nunca miento._

_-Lo sabemos, Syned-Respondió Iskur mirándola seriamente-Pero simplemente, creo que es una locura._

_-¿Qué dices?-Dijo Shiori totalmente confundida._

**Shiori se mostró totalmente confundida y molesta. ¿Por qué ahora ellos no le creían? Se supone que necesitaba de su confianza ahora y ellos le decían que era una locura lo que afirmaba.**

_-Sobek, ¿Tu me ayudaras? ¿Cierto?-Dijo Shiori mirando a Sobek._

_-…-Sobek la miro a los ojos mientras daba un pesado suspiro para terminar negando._

_-Sobek…-Contesto Shiori mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas._

_-Lo siento, Syned pero…No puedo esta vez.-Exclamo Sobek.-Nos estamos arriesgando mucho. Yo no quiero ser expulsado. Necesito que me comprendas._

_-¿Qué comprenda que?-Exclamo molesta Shiori-¿Qué prefieren ver la destrucción del mundo? ¿Qué son unos cobardes? Díganme, ¿Eso debo comprender._

**Sobek, Erebo e Iskur se mostraron algo sorprendidos por esas palabras. Sabían que era verdad todo lo que ella les decía, pero por su temor y cobardía no podían hacer nada. Shiori se limpio las lagrimas y se daba media vuelta.**

_-¿a dónde vas?-Pregunto Iskur a la chica._

_-Renuncio al equipo, renuncio a este estúpido proyecto y a la capitanía.-Exclamo Shiori dirigiéndose a la sala del nivel supremo._

_-¡Espera!-Contesto Sobek deteniéndole-No sabes en lo que te metes._

_-Déjame, tu y yo, ya no somos nada.-Dijo Shiori soltándose del agarre y caminar a la sala del nivel supremo._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Aun recuerdo esas palabras.-Exclamo Shiori mientras sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse.-"Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás. Tu decisión ah sido esa y pienso respetarla. Pero a partir de ahora, somos enemigas y mi meta será verte en la ruina…Querida Syned"

Desde lejos Yuko, Clara, Shion y Yessica miraban mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Aquel nombre mencionado por la peliazul, "Syned" era familiar. Lo habían escuchado antes, cuando Nahum platicaba con la capitana suprema o cuando Erebo, Iskur y Sobek platicaban.

-¿Creen que ella sea?-Musito Clara mirando a Shiori.

-Puede que sea…-Contesto Shion-Ella, misma lo afirma.

-¿Cómo creen que reaccione el Raimon si se entera de esto?-Exclamo Yessica a lo que todas le miraron.-Si se enteran…

-No, Yessica…-Dijo Yuko.-No es recomendable, ya que si lo hacemos, podríamos estar condenándonos también a nosotros. Seriamos muy sospechosas para todos y quizás hasta terminen por descubrirnos.

-Por lo tanto, no diremos nada.-Contesto Clara-Hasta que llegue el momento en que Diamond Black deba atacar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Bueno, aquí esta uno de los tres capítulos que prometí. Ahora las preguntas chicos y chicas para que al final les de un adelanto:

-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

-¿Acaso Shiori podrá seguir ocultando quien es realmente?

-¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento del Empire?

-¿Suzuno seguirá sobre protegiendo a su prima Alejandra?

¡Matta ne, amigos y amigas!

"Después de un pequeño respiro, hay que entrenar para fortalecernos. En compañía de Tsunami, trataremos de hacer surgir nuevas técnicas, pero a mitad del entrenamiento algo inesperado se presentara. Próximo Capitulo: Enfrentamiento en Houmihara. Aparece Sobek"


	12. Enfrentamiento en HoumiharaAparece Sobe

¡Mina! Aquí traigo el segundo de los tres capítulos que prometí. Espero que el anterior les haya gustado mucho y sigo pidiendo perdón por la demora. Pero descuiden, ya estoy a unos meses de salir y las vacaciones llegaran. Sin mas preámbulos, el disclaimer y el opening, pero antes unas cuantas cositas, que son los uniformes:

-Uniforme del grupo 12-14 años: Una blusa blanca con un lazo color zafiro, una falda azul zafiro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Para los chicos es un pantalón color azul zafiro, una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata azul zafiro y zapatos negros.

-Uniforme del grupo 14-15 años: Una falda color rojo, una blusa color blanca con un lazo color rojo, calcetas negras y zapatos negros. Para los chicos es un pantalón rojo, una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata roja y zapatos negros.

-Uniforme del grupo 16-18 años: Una falda color lila, una camisa color blanco con una corbata morada, un chaleco morado, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Para los chicos es un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga corta, una corbata lila y zapatos negros.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a su autor respectivo. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Vetran, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Yuko-96, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi."

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

_**(los del raimon estan entrenando cuando aparecen los de tormenta sombria con su balon en mano)**_

_**akaki yoru ga me o samaseba**_

_**(mientras en el cuartel todos miran el partido que se esta realizando, la capitana sonrie con maldad)**_

_**Kuroki yami towa no nemuri**_

_**tsukikage ni obieteru**_

_**(Endo para el tiro de Erebo a lo que este gruñe mientras su equipo mira al raimon)**_

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

_**subete o yakitsukushite mo**_

_**(Todo desaparece cuando hiroshi mira un espejo y ve a su hermana, la trata de alcanzar pero el espejo se rompe mientras suzuno mira todo horrorizado)**_

_**Inori dake wa tayasazu ni**_

_**tomo to kawashita asu no tame**_

_**(Shiori suelta una lagrima mientras ve a los miembros de la organización, natsumi solo le pone una mano en el hombro)**_

_**Afureru namida renjou ni hibike**_

_**boukyaku no tsurugi e to**_

_**(Tsunami, fubuki y atsuya llegan para unirse al viaje cuando todos miran como los de la organizacion les miran desde lejos)**_

_**Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii**_

_**fuyuushite yuku hikari**_

_**(los tres capitanes aparecen, erebo sentando, Iskur cruzado de brazos, Nahum con las manos en las caderas)**_

_**Sora o kirisaite kono sekai**_

_**(el raimon se mira frente a el sendero listo para comenzar el partido decisivo)**_

_**kibou o daite yukou**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Capitulo 11: Enfrentamiento en Houmihara: Aparece Sobek. **

La fresca mañana se hacia presente en la tranquila Okinawa. En la casa de Hijikata, los chicos se levantaban de su sueño al igual que las chicas. Sabían que debían apresurarse pues Tsunami muy pronto pasaría por ellos. Así era, hoy ellos irían a la secundaria de Tsunami para entrenar. Ya con todos despiertos y listos para partir, solo esperaban la llegada del moreno:

-¡Hey, chicos!-Dijo Tsunami desde lejos a lo que todos se alegraron.

-Bien, ya llego Tsunami-kun…-Contesto Shiori sonriendo.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Listos para irse?-Pregunto Tsunami y todos asintieron.-En marcha, entonces.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos al unísono.

Subieron a la caravana relámpago y en un santiamén ya estaban en Houmihara. Todos recordaron la primera vez que habían venido, cuando lo de la Alius había aparecido. Caminaron hasta la cancha y se encontraron a Otomura ahí:

-Otomura, mira quienes vinieron.-Dijo Tsunami al chico de lentes.

-Hola Endo, Kido…-Exclamo un chico de ojos violeta, pelo color azul turquesa con singular estilo de peinado y gafas.

-¡Otomura-kun!-Grito Shiori lanzándose a abrazar al chico.

-Hola Shiori-chan, que tiempo. Mírate, haz crecido.-Contesto Otomura mientras ella solo se empezó a reír.-Si, ya se que te lo dicen mucho.

-Acertaste, Otomura-kun.-Contesto sonriendo la chica.

-Bueno, Otomura, creo que sabes de la situación-Exclamo la entrenadora-¿No es así?

-Si, en estas ultimas semanas me entere del enfrentamiento en Osaka.-Exclamo Otomura con seriedad-Desde que se enfrentaron en el Zeus, nos dimos cuenta que probablemente la amenaza ya había regresado. Estamos dispuestos a ayudarles a mejorar.

-Pues siendo así, entrenemos…-Exclamo Someoka y todos asintieron.

-Claro, vayamos a entrenar.-Finalizo Tsunami y todos se dispusieron a practicar.

EN EL INSTITUTO EMPIRE:

-Bien, hoy quiero presentarles a los nuevos integrantes.-Contesto la capitana suprema con un uniforme parecido al del grupo 14-15.-Estos chicos forman parte del proyecto y fueron enviados por Mercurio.

-Soy Isato y estoy en Platinus Dark.-Contesto el chico con el uniforme masculino del grupo 12-14 años.

-Soy Atori y estaré en Flash Chaotic.-Exclamo la chica con el uniforme femenino del grupo 12-14.

-Soy Itami y formare parte de Tormenta Sombría.-Exclamo un chico con el uniforme masculino del grupo 12-14.

-Soy Reiki y estaré en el equipo Ligthing Beta.-Contesto un chico con el mismo uniforme que los chicos pasados.

-Y yo soy Gyousei, formare parte del Diamond Black.-Dijo un chico con el mismo uniforme que los chicos presentados hace momentos.

-¿Tu eres la única chica?-Exclamo Sobek mirando a Atori mientras se le acercaba-Ato-chan.

-Podré ser la única, pero le aseguro que yo no caigo en ninguna insinuación.-Hablo fríamente Atori haciendo que a Sobek le recorriese un escalofrío para después sonreír inocentemente.-Mejor aléjese, si no quiere que le rompa los huesos…Capitán.

-Atori, es una bipolar, ¿No?-Musito Itami a Reiki, mientras el solo asintió.

-Atori, Isato, Itami, Reiki y Gyousei son de los mejores elementos.-Exclamo la capitana suprema mirando a Sobek, Nahum, Iskur y al capitán supremo.-Mercurio los entreno bastante bien y poseen habilidades inimaginables.

-Entonces, tendremos un entrenado por Mercurio en los equipos.-Exclamo Nahum sonriendo.-Me parece muy bien.

-Bueno Atori, Itami, Isato, Gyousei y Reiki vayan a sus equipos.-Contestó la capitana suprema.-Atori, tu iras con el capitán supremo; Itami tu iras con Sobek; Isato tu iras con Iskur; Gyousei tu iras con Nahum y Reiki, vendrás conmigo.

-Hai, capitana…-Contestaron los 5 chicos obedeciendo la orden.

-La batalla se avecina, querida Syned…-Musito la capitana suprema-Y no permitiré que arruines lo que tengo hasta ahora. Así tenga que eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

DE REGRESO EN OKINAWA:

-¡Shiori!-Exclamo Tsunami dando el pase a la joven.

-No dejare que lo hagas…-Dijo Alejandra interceptando el pase y mirando a quien darle el balón.-¿A quien?

-¡Por aquí!-Grito Laura y la chica asintió para mandar el pase.

-Debes evitar quedarte parada con el balón mucho tiempo.-Exclamo Otomura y Alejandra le miro.-Esa es una perfecta oportunidad para tu adversario, ya que sabe que no tienes alguna opción para dar el pase y sabe que puede quitarte el balón.

-De acuerdo, Otomura…-Contesto Alejandra sonriendo y siguiendo el entrenamiento.

-¡Entrenadora Hitomiko!-Exclamo el entrenador de Houmihara mientras Hitomiko le miro.

-Ay, no de nuevo…-Musitaron Natsumi, Haruna y Aki al recordar lo ocurrido cuando habían venido a Okinawa, por lo de la Alius.

-Pero que hermosa se ve hoy, entrenadora…-Exclamo el entrenador de Houmihara con corazones en los ojos mientras Hitomiko, a ella solo le resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-Gracias, entrenador.-Contesto con una media sonrisa mientras seguía mirando el entrenamiento.

-¡Matsuno!-Exclamo Laura dando el pase al muchacho.

-Oye, yo estaba cerca…-Exclamo Nagumo y Laura alzo la ceja para mirarle.

-No solo eres tu, ¿Sabes?-Contesto Laura para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-¡Valen fortalece tu defensa!-Grito Kido a lo que la joven asintió.-¡Kazemaru, Suzuno, Handa ayuden a Valen!

-¡Nagumo avanza a la derecha!-Exclamo Shiori a lo que el chico asintió.-¡Laura, Matthew a la izquierda!

-Procura que no todos avancen o la portería quedara desprotegida.-Exclamo Otomura y Shiori asintió.-Pero procura también, que no se queden parados en su lugar. Que no avancen mucho pero tampoco que no hagan nada.

-Comprendo…-Dijo Shiori y el chico de gafas asintió.

-(Meil dice que quiere lo mejor para el fútbol, pero no entiendo por que no se une al equipo)-Pensó Reina dando un pase a Hiroshi.-(¿Por qué será?)

-¡Reina!-Grito Midorikawa y el balón casi da de lleno en el rostro de la chica.

-Hiroto…-Musito Reina al ver como el pelirrojo había pateado el balón para que no le pegase.

-Trata de concentrarte, Reina-chan.-Exclamo Hiroto sonriéndole y ella asintió.

EN LA BANCA:

-¿Ustedes no entrenaran?-Pregunto Shiori al acercarse a Yuko, Shion, Yessica y Clara.

-No lo necesitamos.-Dijo Yuko desinteresadamente con las manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no lo necesitan?-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño Shiori.-Estamos en riesgo de que Tormenta Sombría vuelva a atacar y no les interesa.

-No, no nos interesa.-Dijo Clara mirando fijamente a Shiori.-Así que no molestes.

-Ustedes, son muy sospechosas…-Exclamo Shiori-¿Creen que no me eh dado cuenta de lo que sucede? Ustedes seguramente fueron…

-Aunque lo llegases a comprobar, querida…-Dijo Yessica-¿Quién te va a creer? Ellos no lo harán, así como alguna vez no lo hicieron tus antiguos amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Shiori sorprendida y mirándolas.

-Sabemos mas de lo que crees…-Exclamo Shion levantándose del lugar-Así que es mejor que no nos hagas enojar. Mejor vete a entrenar linda, que te hará muchísima falta.

-Tu…-Musito Shiori apretando los puños mientras daba la media vuelta para irse.

-A esas chicas, lees encanta provocar a Shiori-Exclamo Estrella quien había presenciado la escena de hace minutos.

-Ahora que lo dices, parece que si.-Contesto Fidio serio.-Pero es mejor no meternos en problemas. Estoy seguro, que sus problemas, ellas los resolverán.

-Si, eso creo…-Musito Estrella cuando noto que Fidio se distrajo.-Pero procura no perder el balón…

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Fidio cuando miro como delante de el, Estrella le quito el balón.

-¡Matthew!-Dijo Estrella dando el pase a la rubia mientras Fidio se sorprendía.-Mejor acostúmbrate, que a partir de ahora, así lo haré Fidio-kun.

-No pasaras Matthew-Exclamo el chico de ojos avellana.-Tenlo por seguro.

-Nee, ¿Eso crees?-Exclamo Matthew enviando un pase hacia atrás.

-Grazie, Matthew-Exclamo Gianluca avanzando.-¡Marco!

-Nunca bajes la guardia, Kaze-chan.-Musito Matthew para seguir a Gianluca.

-Ella tiene razón, no te dejes engañar.-Contesto Kido acercándose al ex velocista.-Tormenta Sombría quizás haya mejorado y utilice técnicas mas efectivas. Debes estar pendiente de todo.

-Claro, como digas Kido.-Respondió Kazemaru y el de rastas asintió.

El entrenamiento transcurrió hasta que decidieron descansar. Shiori respiraba algo agitada al igual que los demás. Era lógico, con 4 horas de intenso entrenamiento, ¿Quién no llegaría a cansarse? Miro a su alrededor cuando noto que una pelicrema caminaba para irse.

-¿a dónde vas, Shiori?-Pregunto Natsumi al ver que su hermana se levantaba y corría a la salida.

-Regreso ahora, no tardo.-Grito Shiori saliendo mientras su hermana la observaba.

-Oigan…esta niebla, ¿Es normal?-Exclamo Tsunami mientras todos se mostraban confundidos.

-¿Niebla?-Musito Estrella cuando miro el cielo.-Comienza nublarse…

-No puede ser…-Dijo Laura seria mientras se levantaba del lugar.

De repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho y una nube gris trajo consigo a Tormenta Sombría. Todos miraron al equipo recién llegado impresionándose de ver a Sobek con la banda de capitán:

-Bueno humanos, supongo que ya es hora de enfrentarnos…-Dijo Sobek sonriendo burlonamente.

-Sobek…-Exclamo Endo mientras miraba al equipo.-¿Dónde esta Erebo?

-No lo se, no me interesa su vida.-Contesto cruzado de brazos Sobek.-Pero dejemos la charla. Ansío con fuerza…Enfrentarme a ustedes.

-Nos enfrentaremos…-Exclamo Kido y todos asintieron.

-Pero capitán, Shiori no esta…-Dijo Kabeyama con algo de miedo.-Sin ella, estamos perdidos…

-Kabeyama, no siempre será Shiori quien nos guíe.-Dijo Alejandra regañando al chico.-También esta Endo, Kido, Goenji y todos los demás….De nosotros también depende ganar.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Sobek mirándolos mientras alzaba la ceja.-Creo que esta demás decirles que si se niegan, acabare con esta estúpida secundaria.

-No podrías hacerlo…-Contestaron Otomure y Tsunami serios.

-Prueben y verán…-Dijo Sobek mientras los dos chicos gruñian.

-Aceptamos Sobek…-Contesto Endo y todos asintieron.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHIORI:

-¡Momoka!-Grito Shiori y la nombrada se detuvo para mirarla.

-Shiori…-Contesto Momoka mirándola sonriente.

-¿Lo haz pensado?-Pregunto la chica a la pelicrema.-Momoka…

-Si, pero no se si sirva de algo.-Dijo Momoka.-Fuimos enemigos y para el Empire solo soy una perdedora.

-Ellos te aceptaran, yo lo se.-Dijo Shiori poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Se, por todo lo que pasas en ese proyecto y que pierdes el control sobre ti misma, pero eso no pasara mas.

-Conoces bien, Shiori.-Exclamo Momoka sonriendo.-Por cierto…Tengo otra cuestión…

DE REGRESO EN HOUMIHARA:

"_**Bienvenidos sean todos hoy a este enfrentamiento del Raimon vs. Tormenta Sombría en la secundaria Houmihara. El clima de hoy parece ser algo pésimo para el juego pero eso no impedirá que la actividad se lleve a cabo. **_"

-Chicos, daré la formación para este partido…-Exclamo la entrenadora Hitomiko.-Someoka, Goenji y Hiroshi estarán como delanteros…

-Si entrenadora…-Exclamaron los nombrados

-Gianluca, Estrella y Otomure estarán como parte de la ofensiva.-Dijo Hitomiko y los nombrados asintieron.-Kabeyama, Kido, Matsuno y Handa como defensas y Endo como portero.

-Comprendo entrenadora…-Contestaron cada uno de los nombrados.

"_**Raimon tiene lista su formación y es la siguiente…Como delanteros estarán Ryugo Someoka, Shuuya Goenji y Hiroshi Matsumoto. **_"

-Con que…Matsumoto…-Musito Sobek al oír el apellido de Hiroshi. Sonrió de manera malvada.-Esto será divertido.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán?-Pregunto Nyx mirando como su capitán tenia la vista fija en Hiroshi.

-Nada que te importe Nyx.-Contesto Sobek y la chica solo se limito a regresar a su posición.

"_**Como parte de la línea ofensiva estarán Gianluca Zanardi, Estrella y Otomure. Como defensas estarán: Heigoro Kabeyama, Yuuto Kido, Shinichi Handa y Matsuno Kosuke. Como portero estará Satoru Endo **_"

-Me preocupa un tanto este partido…-Exclamo Natsumi a lo que Aki asintió.

-No pudieron prepararse al máximo debido a que ayer descansaron un poco.-Contesto Aki con preocupación.

-Pero ellos también necesitaban un descanso…-Dijo Haruna a las dos mayores.-No podíamos obligarles a entrenar con ese cansancio.

-No se preocupen, solo es cuestión de fe.-Respondió Reina a lo que Laura asintió.

-4 horas son suficiente entrenamiento…-Comento Matthew a lo que Valen asintió.

-Y con la experiencia que se tiene de los partidos anteriores, también es suficiente.-Dijo Alejandra-Sabemos que aun necesitamos mas poder y todo eso, pero por ahora debemos estar orgullosos de lo que hemos obtenido.

"_**En Tormenta Sombría la formación sigue siendo la misma que el partido anterior solo que ahora Sobek es el capitán e Itami, un nuevo miembro por lo que me comunican, es el delantero de este equipo.**_"

-¿Itami?-Musito Matsuno tratando de recordar el nombre.

-Matsuno, es hora de que entres a jugar.-Contesto Valen mientras el chico seguía pensando.-Matsuno…Matsuno…!Matsuno!

-¡Ah!-Grito asustado el muchacho.-¿Qué?

-¡Entra a la cancha de una bendita vez!-Dijo Valen y el chico asintió algo asustado mientras entraba.-De verdad, que los chicos necesitan ese lavado de oídos.

CON SHIORI:

-¿Uh?-Musito Momoka al ver que la gente se dirigía a Houmihara.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Shiori a la chica.

-Hay mas gente de lo normal…-Contesto Momoka seria.-Oiga, disculpe…

-Si, dime…-Contesto un hombre de unos 35 años.

-¿a dónde se dirige tanta gente?-Pregunto Momoka curiosa.

-Al estadio de la secundaria Houmihara.-Dijo aquel hombre-Raimon se enfrentara a Tormenta Sombría para impedir que la secundaria se destruya.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Shiori abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Gracias, señor.-Agradeció Momoka y el hombre solo asintió.-Tenemos que ir de inmediato.

-Si, de inmediato.-Contesto Shiori y comenzaron a correr ambas chicas.

-¿Pero por que atacaron ahora?-Pregunto Momoka corriendo junto a Shiori.

-Saben que los chicos no entrenaron mucho hoy y ayer.-Dijo Shiori-Aparte, sabían de alguna manera que saldría a buscarte, solo esperaban que ese momento llegara para poder retarles.

-Creen que si tu no estas presente, el equipo se debilitará…-Dijo Momoka y Shiori dijo un "Si"-Apresurémonos entonces…

EN LA CANCHA DEL HOUMIHARA:

"_**Los equipos están en la cancha listos para comenzar. Suena el silbato e inicia este encuentro. ¿Quién se llevara la victoria?**_"

-¡Ganemos este encuentro!-Grito Endo desde la portería.

-¡Si!-Contestaron todos los del Raimon.

-Patéticos, creen que ganaran…-Musito Sobek sonriendo malévolamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: ¿Y que les ah parecido? Trato de hacerlos lo mas largo que puedo aunque la imaginación se me haya ido en los últimos días ._.U. Bueno, pero basta de cuentos…ahora las preguntas y el adelanto del próximo capitulo.

-¿Qué sucederá en este partido?

-¿Cómo le ira a Raimon sin la presencia de Shiori?

-¿Momoka y Shiori llegaran a tiempo al partido?

-¿Me mataran por la demora de estos últimos días y semanas?

-¿Me dan una galleta? X3

Bueno, esa ultima no iba al caso ñ.ñU, pero bien. Los veo en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Matta ne!

"El partido contra Tormenta Sombría ah iniciado y ahora el nuevo capitán es Sobek. Shiori llegara acompañada de una vieja integrante del Empire, que quizás pueda marcar la diferencia pero también realizara una técnica que podría poner en peligro su vida. Próximo Capitulo: La Nebulosa Mortal. Shiori Hospitalizada."


	13. La Nebulosa MortalShiori Hospitalizada

¡Mina! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de los tres que prometí. Fue algo pesado pero aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Ahora sin mas el disclaimer y el opening:

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical aquí presentado, le pertenece a su autor respectivo. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Princess fic, Blackmoon11, Clara Nishisawa, Akiko-31, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Vetran, RadioInazuma, Chacalanime, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Yuko-96, Haruhi-nya , YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN y Valen Mizukoshi."

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

_**(los del raimon estan entrenando cuando aparecen los de tormenta sombria con su balon en mano)**_

_**akaki yoru ga me o samaseba**_

_**(mientras en el cuartel todos miran el partido que se esta realizando, la capitana sonrie con maldad)**_

_**Kuroki yami towa no nemuri**_

_**tsukikage ni obieteru**_

_**(Endo para el tiro de Erebo a lo que este gruñe mientras su equipo mira al raimon)**_

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

_**subete o yakitsukushite mo**_

_**(Todo desaparece cuando hiroshi mira un espejo y ve a su hermana, la trata de alcanzar pero el espejo se rompe mientras suzuno mira todo horrorizado)**_

_**Inori dake wa tayasazu ni**_

_**tomo to kawashita asu no tame**_

_**(Shiori suelta una lagrima mientras ve a los miembros de la organización, natsumi solo le pone una mano en el hombro)**_

_**Afureru namida renjou ni hibike**_

_**boukyaku no tsurugi e to**_

_**(Tsunami, fubuki y atsuya llegan para unirse al viaje cuando todos miran como los de la organizacion les miran desde lejos)**_

_**Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii**_

_**fuyuushite yuku hikari**_

_**(los tres capitanes aparecen, erebo sentando, Iskur cruzado de brazos, Nahum con las manos en las caderas)**_

_**Sora o kirisaite kono sekai**_

_**(el raimon se mira frente a el sendero listo para comenzar el partido decisivo)**_

_**kibou o daite yukou**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Capitulo 12: La Nebulosa Mortal: Shiori hospitalizada**

Todos se mostraban serios mientras presenciaban el encuentro. Hitomiko analizaba el juego mientras las gerentes miraban el enfrentamiento. Natsumi miro hacia la salida, su hermana aun no llegaba. ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, se dijo en su mente Natsumi. Mientras tanto, Shiori y Momoka aun seguían corriendo.

-(Sabia que era una trampa)-Pensó Shiori con el ceño fruncido-(Rayos, espero que Endo-kun consiga darme tiempo)

-Shiori, espera…-Grito Momoka y la chica se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Momoka?-Pregunto Shiori mirando a la joven pelicrema.

-Aunque llegásemos ahora, no podremos entrar.-Dijo Momoka-Están en el primer tiempo, el juego inició. Tenemos que llegar justo cuando sea el medio tiempo.

-Pero no podemos tardar mucho…-Contesto Shiori alarmada-Si lo hacemos, no podemos saber las consecuencias.

-Calma ante todo, Shiori…-Dijo Meil a lo que ambas chicas se giraron a verlo.

-Meil…¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Shiori a lo que Momoka se mostró seria.

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo, deben llegar al estadio.-Contesto Meil a lo que ambas asintieron.-En marcha…

EN EL ESTADIO DE HOUMIHARA:

"_**!Gol! Este es el octavo gol que Tormenta Sombría anota. El marcador tiene un resultado de 8-2 a favor de Tormenta Sombría a solo 20 minutos de haber iniciado el encuentro.**_ "

-No puede ser…-Exclamo Handa golpeando el piso molesto.-Nos llevan 6 goles de ventaja.

-¿No los podremos alcanzar a caso?-Pregunto Tsunami respirando agitado.

-No lo creo…-Dijo mirando a su equipo respirando agitado.-Todos están cansados y el clima no es de mucho apoyo.

-Vaya, ¿Ya se han cansado?-Pregunto Sobek sin ningún signo de cansancio.-Que humanos mas débiles. ¿Por que viendo la derrota frente a ustedes, no son capaces de aceptarlo?

-Por que nunca nos rendiremos.-Contesto Hiroshi levantándose del suelo.-Haremos todo por que el mundo este a salvo y el fútbol también. No dejaremos que acaben con lo que mas queremos.

-Hmp…Ya veo por que le eres de interés a mi capitana.-Dijo Sobek y Hiroshi se mostró confundido.-Hiroshi Matsumoto.

-¿A que te refieres?-Exclamo Matsuno mientras Hiroshi se mostraba aun mas confundido.

-Continuemos el juego, ya.-Contestó Sobek caminando a su posición.

"_**El partido se reanuda con el saque de Raimon. Matsuno lleva el balón y le da un pase a Otomure. Otomure da un pase a Gianluca…Pero Nyx interviene en el pase. Estrella se interpone en su camino, pero la burla con una finta.**_"

-Rayos, de nuevo no…-Murmuro Estrella yendo detrás de Nyx.

-¡Capitán!-Grito Nyx dando un pase a Sobek.

-Ni en sueños…-Contesto Kabeyama para interceptar el pase.-¿A quien se lo paso?

-¡Kabeyama!-Grito Goenji pero fue bloqueado por Imhotep.

-¡Kabeyama!-Dijo Someoka pero fue bloqueado por Camulos.

-¡Avanza tu solo!-Le grito Valen desde la banca.-¡Hazlo!

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Kabeyama y comenzó a avanzar con el balón.-¿A quien puedo dar el pase?

-¡Por aquí!-Contesto Hiroshi y Kabeyama dio un pase al castaño.

"_**Hiroshi se acerca a la portería, pero Huma y Urano se atraviesan en el camino. Hiroshi da un pase a Matsuno y Matsuno da un pase a Tsunami.**_"

-¡Tsunami, tengo una idea!-Contesto Hiroshi y el chico supo a lo que se refería.

-Bien…!Intentémoslo!-Contesto Tsunami y el castaño asintió.

Tsunami impulsó el balón y ambos chicos se posicionaron frente a la portería. Hiroshi y Tsunami comenzaron a ser rodeados por un viento muy frío; ambos dieron un salto al mismo tiempo y al momento remataron en balón:

-¡Campo Glacial!-Exclamaron Tsunami y Hiroshi tras rematar el balón.

EN LA BANCA:

-¿Campo Glacial?-Dijo Laura mirando el hissatsu de ambos chicos.-¿Dónde lo eh oído?

-Esa técnica, es derivada de una de las de Shimori.-Dijo Hiroto impresionado.

-Es su hermano, es un tanto normal.-Contesto Matthew a lo que Alejandra asintió.

-Campo Solar…-Dijo Suzuno recordando como Shimori solía realizarla.-Pero, su hermano es del elemento hielo. Agua y Hielo…Por eso es el Campo Glacial.

-Increíble…-Contesto Valen sonriendo.-Con esto ya anotamos otro gol.

"_**El Campo Glacial de Tsunami y Hiroshi se dirige a la portería. Ares realiza su Fuego de Guerra para detener el tiro pero falla. ¡Gol! Raimon anota dejando el marcador 8-3, con la ventaja de Tormenta Sombría aun por 5 goles**_"

-¡Sugoi!-Grito Estrella acercándose a Tsunami y Hiroshi.-Ese tiro, estuvo impresionante.

-No debe de serlo, Estrella-Contesto Hiroshi sonriendo nervioso-Ya, es un hissatsu que realizaba siempre.

-Lo haz perfeccionado, que es lo básico.-Respondió Tsunami y Estrella asintió.-Bueno, vamos a defender ese gol.

El partido se reanudo y el Raimon tenia un poco mas de oportunidades para poder anotar. Finalizado el primer tiempo, ambos equipos fueron a sus bancas para poder descansar un tanto:

EN LA BANCA DE TORMENTA SOMBRÍA:

-Hasta ahora, llevamos bien las cosas.-Exclamo Urano hablando con Sobek.

-Por lo visto, les llevamos la ventaja por 6 goles.-Contesto Sobek de brazos cruzados.-Pero, no me divierte por una razón.

-Es por que, ella no esta.-Dijo Ares a lo que ambos chicos lo miraron-¿Verdad?

-Si, sin ella el partido no será el mismo.-Respondió Sobek mientras Nyx apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Celos, Nyx?-Pregunto Itami sentándose a lado de la chica.

-Yo no tengo celos, y mucho menos de esa "Shiori Raimon"-Contesto de mala gana Nyx.-La detesto, eso es cierto.

-Pero no deberías…-Dijo Itami y ella lo miro.-Tu eres mucho mas fuerte, linda, ágil, habilidosa…Superas por mucho a esa Shiori Raimon. Solo, hazle saber quien manda y quizás Sobek se fije en ti.

-¿Tu lo crees?-Respondió Nyx y este asintió.-Bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

EN LA BANCA DEL RAIMON:

-Vean el lado positivo, llevan 3 goles.-Dijo Aki dándole una toalla a Endo.

-Es mejor 3 goles que a nada.-Contesto Laura y Haruna asintió.-Solo debemos esforzarnos mas.

-No es tan fácil…-Respondió Handa algo cansado.-El clima no ayuda mucho.

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no debe ser impedimento.-Exclamo Otomure-Kabeyama, intenta no quedarte con el balón mucho tiempo. Es muy inconveniente, ya que das mas posibilidades a los rivales.

-Lo siento, Otomure.-Contesto avergonzado Kabeyama.

-No te preocupes Kabeyama, es solo una observación, pero aun así, hay que intentar lo que Otomure dice.-Exclamo Kido sonriendo mientras recibía un bote de agua de parte de Valen.

-Chicos…-Dijo Shiori llegando algo cansada con Momoka detrás.

-Shiori, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Pregunto Endo al ver que la chica estaba agotada.-Parece que haz corrido bastante.

-Pues, bastante corrí para llegar aquí.-Respondió Shiori para mirar el marcador.- Van 8-3…Tormenta Sombría lleva ventaja. Entrenadora Hitomiko, Endo…Alguien vino conmigo.

-Endo, entrenadora Hitomiko…-Dijo Momoka seria mientras todos se impresionaban.

-¿Attis?-Exclamaron Valen, Clara, Shion, Yessica, Yuko, Alejandra, Matthew, Laura y Estrella.

-Momoka Hasegama, a partir de hoy, chicas.-Dijo Momoka mirando a Yuko, Clara, Shion y Yessica-(¿Qué hacen aquí ellas? Seguro que las enviaron)

-¿Para que vino?-Pregunto Goenji mirando a la pelicrema.

-Se que no me tienen confianza por lo que hice, pero a partir de ahora estoy dispuesta a cambiar.-Dijo Momoka mirando a Goenji.-Quiero ayudarles a detener todo esto.

-¿Qué dicen Endo?-Exclamo Shiori mirando al castaño de banda naranja.

-Endo…-Dijeron Kido, Afuro, Goenji y Handa.

-Endo-kun…-Contestaron las chicas.

-(Con que Momoka se unirá a Raimon)-Pensó Shion mirando a la pelicrema.

-(Debimos suponer que era una traidora desde el principio)-Pensó Clara con la mirada sobre Momoka.

-(Pero pagara junto con el Raimon, por haberse atrevido a desafiar a Mercurio)-Pensó Yessica sonriendo burlonamente.

-(Quiero ver, su expresión cuando vea al equipo fastidioso ese, del Raimon herido y destruido por completo)-Pensó Yuko malvadamente.

-Claro, si tu dices que estas dispuesta, creo que puedo creerte.-Dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que Momoka sonrió.

-No los defraudare, Endo.-Respondió Momoka a lo que Shiori asintió.

-Yo lo se Momoka.-Musito Shiori cuando su vista se volvió nublosa. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces y miro el campo.-(No puede ser. Pero aun, debo jugar)

"_**El medio tiempo ah terminado y los equipos vuelven a la cancha. En el Raimon hay nueva alineación: Como portero estará Satoru Endo; como defensas estarán Shiori Raimon, Laura Excla, Haruya Nagumo y Suzuno Fuusuke; como línea ofensiva estarán Valen Mizukoshi, Afuro Terumi, Tsunami Jousuke y Toramaru Utsunomia; como delanteros Goenji Shuuya y Momoka Hasegama.**_"

-Comencemos esta batalla…-Musito Momoka y dio el pase a Goenji.

-Por supuesto…-Dijo Goenji y en cuanto el avanzo, todos avanzaron también.

-Por fin, llegas Shiori.-Musito Sobek y todo el equipo se movió velozmente.

-¡Toramaru!-Exclamo Goenji dando el pase al menor.

-Lo tengo…-Dijo Toramaru cuando en su camino se interpuso Urano.

-No avanzaran ni un paso mas.-Exclamo Urano y trato de quitarle el balón.

-No lo creo…-Respondió el menor dando un pase hacia atrás.

-Gracias Toramaru.-Contesto Laura avanzando con el balón en su poder.

-¡Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijo Laura dando el pase al albino, quien se limito a asentir.

-¡Ventisca de Fuego!-Dijeron a coro Nagumo y Suzuno realizando su hissatsu.

-Ese poder, no se compara al de nosotros.-Exclamo Itami deteniendo el tiro fácilmente con su pie.-¡Hey, Nyx!

-Ahora les mostrare, quien es realmente, el mejor de los equipos.-Dijo Nyx para realizar su hissatsu.-¡Noche eterna!

-¡Shiori!-Grito Laura mientras era bloqueada por Urano.

-No va a defender ella sola.-Contesto Suzuno intentando deshacerse del bloqueo de Huma.

-Debemos liberarnos del bloqueo rápido.-Dijo Nagumo siendo bloqueado por Camulos

-¡Lo detendré a cualquier costo!-Dijo Shiori preparándose para realizar su hissatsu.-¡Nebulosa Mortal!

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Laura, Estrella, Matthew, Valen y Alejandra.-¿Esta loca?

EN LAS GRADAS:

-¿Pero que hace?-Se pregunto Meil a si mismo-¿Qué acaso quiere matarse?

EN LA BANCA:

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Hiroto al ver que Alejandra, Matthew y Estrella se notaban asustadas.

-¿Qué no lo saben?-Dijo Matthew mirando a Kazemaru.-Es una técnica PROHIBIDA.

-¿Una técnica Prohibida?-Contestaron todos alarmados.

-Esa técnica: Nebulosa Mortal…-Dijo Alejandra-Por años estuvo fuera de las normas oficiales, debido a que causo un grave daño interno al ultimo jugador que la realizo. Lo mismo pasara con Shiori.

-Dañara su interior, hasta que acabe con ella.-Dijo Estrella y Natsumi abrió los ojos llena de horror y pánico.

EN LA CANCHA:

-¡Shiori, no!-Grito Laura junto a Valen mientras eran bloqueadas.

-(Mis músculos se contraen poco a poco, me duele todo)-Pensó Shiori mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, pero la fuerza del tiro fue mayor y la venció.-¡Ah!

-¡Mano Demoníaca!-Dijo Endo logrando parar el tiro.

"_**Y Endo para el tiro de Nyx. Solo han transcurrido 25 minutos desde que el partido dio inicio y el marcador esta aun 8-3 a favor de Tormenta Sombría**_"

-¡Shiori!-Dijeron Laura y Valen acercándose hacia donde estaba la chica junto al equipo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Goenji al ver que estaba de rodillas mirando el piso.

-Shiori…-Contesto Momoka y la nombrada la miro.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no se preocupen.-Respondió Shiori levantándose costosamente-No hay tiempo, vamos a ganar el partido.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus posiciones, sin embargo Shiori sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. Natsumi miro de lejos a su hermana para mirar a la entrenadora. Quería pedirle que sacara a su hermana del juego:

-Entrenadora, por favor, saque a mi hermana.-Dijo Natsumi-No quiero que algo malo pase.

-No podemos…-Respondió Hitomiko y Natsumi la miro sorprendida.

-¿Quiere que algo malo le suceda?-Dijo Natsumi angustiada.

El partido se reinicio con el saque del Raimon. Esta vez, pudieron anotar 3 goles mas a Tormenta Sombría pero finalmente, ellos anotaron otros 2 goles mas.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-Solo 2 minutos mas…-Musito Meil mirando el marcador -Tormenta Sombría lleva ventaja por 4 goles. Si anotan por lo menos otro mas, la diferencia no será tanta. Aunque con ese resultado, es suficiente.

"_**Faltan solo 2 minutos para finalizar este partido. El marcador esta 10-6 con la ventaja de Tormenta Sombría. Raimon hará este ultimo esfuerzo para defender este instituto.**_"

-¡Noche Sagrada!-Exclamo Nyx realizando el hissatsu.

-Ya no puedo mas, estoy al borde.-Dijeron Laura, Suzuno y Nagumo llenos de cansancio.

-Los chicos están cansados.-Dijo Shiori mirando a su equipo.-Pero yo me encargare de detenerte.

-Ya lo veremos…-Dijo Itami sonriendo burlón y rematando el hissatsu de Nyx.-¡Noche de las Penumbras Eternas!

-¡Nebulosa Mortal!-Contesto Shiori haciendo su técnica para detener el tiro.

-¡Hermana, no!-Exclamo Natsumi pero ya era tarde, Shiori ya estaba realizando la técnica.

EN LAS GRADAS:

-¿Otra vez?-Exclamo Meil sorprendido-Ya es la sexta vez, esta perdida.

"_**Shiori realiza la técnica Nebulosa Mortal para detener La Noche de las Penumbras Eternas. Lo logra y el balón sale fuera del terreno de juego. Suena el silbato y se termina el partido. Tormenta Sombría es el vencedor con un resultado de 10-6 a su favor. Pero algo malo pasa, Shiori no se mueve y ah caído de rodillas al suelo.**_"

-¡Ah!-Grito Shiori mientras se abrazaba a si misma y sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.-El dolor, aumenta demasiado. Me duele, no aguanto mas.

-¡Shiori!-Gritaron los del Raimon corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-Me duele, ¡Me duele mucho!-Dijo Shiori desmayándose en la cancha.

-Capitán…-Musito Nyx al ver que Sobek cerraba los ojos fuertemente y apretaba los puños.

-Vamonos.-Dijo Sobek y todos los de su equipo le miraron.-¡¿Qué no oyeron?! ¡Vamonos!

Una nube gris desapareció a Tormenta Sombría y en la cancha quedo solamente el Raimon. Ya en el hospital de Okinawa, todos esperaban a que el doctor saliera. Natsumi estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar al igual que Handa, Tachimukay y Osamu. De repente, el medico salio y todos se acercaron:

-Familiares de la señorita Raimon.-Dijo el medico.

-Soy su hermana…-Contesto Natsumi para señalar a la entrenadora después.-Ella es nuestra entrenadora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?-Exclamo Hitomiko seria.

-La señorita Raimon esta estable.-Dijo el medico-Pero, debo admitir que se me hace imposible creer como aguanto todo esto.

-¿A que se refiere?-Pregunto Reina angustiada.

-La señorita Shiori recibió un fuerte daño en su interior.-Explico a todos el doctor.-Su corazón tomo un ritmo muy acelerado, sus músculos se contrajeron de manera critica, su sangre por poco y dejaba de circular. En pocas palabras, estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-¿Shiori, pudo morir?-Exclamo Handa y el medico asintió.

-Si, de no haber terminado el juego a tiempo, pudo haber sido peor.-Contesto el doctor.-Pero por ahora, deberá quedarse por lo menos una semana aquí. Debemos saber que se ah estabilizado por completo.

-Comprendemos doctor.-Dijo Hitomiko mientras que Natsumi asintió.

-Señorita Natsumi, entrenadora síganme. Necesito que me acompañen para rellenar unos cuantos documentos.-Finalizo el doctor y ambas asintieron para seguirlo.

-Pues, bueno, deberíamos regresar a casa.-Contesto Hijikata serio.-Shiori necesita descansar y ustedes también. Ya han tenido bastante por hoy.

Todos asintieron y acompañaron a Hijikata. Yuko, Clara, Shion y Yessica miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Shiori. Intercambiaron miradas y siguieron su camino; Ya tendrían tiempo de venir a visitarla. Eran las 9:00 de la noche: La noche estaba callada y la brisa fresca corría afuera. Shiori abrió los ojos poco a poco con algo de pesadez mirando su alrededor. Se sentó en la cama y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con Sobek frente a ella. Se asusto y quiso gritar, pero Sobek le tapo la boca y le indico que hiciera silencio:

-Te soltare, si prometes no gritar.-Exclamo Sobek frunciendo el ceño.-¿Comprendes?

-Ujum…-Musito Shiori y el chico le destapo la boca.-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Realizaste, la Nebulosa Mortal.-Contesto Sobek sentándose en la cama-¿Por qué Shiori? Sabias que esa técnica es peligrosa, y aun así te dignaste a arriesgar tu vida. ¿En que pensabas? Pudiste morir.

-Solo quiero, acabar con esto.-Dijo Shiori mirando a los ojos a Sobek.-Solo quiero, que vuelvan a la normalidad mis amigos. Solo quiero que ella, reaccione y deje de causar sufrimiento.

-No es fácil, una vez que la oscuridad toma posesión de tu corazón…-Dijo Sobek levantándose de la cama-Todo lo que viviste alguna vez, se esfuma. Pierdes tu identidad y no sabes quien eres.

-Lo se…Sobek.-Dijo Shiori levantándose de la cama poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces, Shiori?-Contesto Sobek frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a la joven.-No te levantes.

-¿Por qué?-Respondió Shiori con un tono de molestia.-Solo por que tu me lo ordenes, no significa que deba hacerlo.

-Estas débil-Contesto con molestia Sobek.-Y lo harás, por que yo lo digo.

-Y yo no lo haré…-Exclamo Shiori con mas molestia.-Por que tu no eres mi jefe.

-Tan terca como siempre, lo sabia.-Dijo Sobek con una media sonrisa.-En fin, solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Shiori arqueando la ceja.

-Por que aun me importas mucho.-Contesto Sobek dándole la espalda.-Y yo no quiero perderte. Se que ya no somos nada, solo rivales por ahora. Pero quiero solo irme sabiendo que nada te ah pasado. Por cierto, considero que estas a gusto con ese tal Handa.

-Seremos rivales ahora, pero en un futuro, quien sabe.-Respondió Shiori mirando el suelo.-Prometo, que te sacare de esto.

-Se que lo lograras. Nos vemos, Shiori.-Musito Sobek y desapareció sin dejar pista.

-Si, lo voy a…-Dijo incompleto Shiori mientras miraba a su alrededor.-¿Sobek? Sobek…Haré todo, por salvar al mundo y al fútbol.

CON CLARA, SHION, YESSICA Y YUKO:

-Shiori, fue muy valiente al haber realizado esa técnica.-Dijo Clara con seriedad.

-Si, ni el mas fuerte, pudo haberse sacrificado de tal manera.-Contesto con seriedad Yuko.

-No deben mostrarle compasión.-Respondió Shion-Recuerden que son miembros de Diamond Black. Ellos no tienen compasión con nadie.

-Quizás, pero no significa que debamos ser ignorantes.-Contesto Yessica frunciendo el ceño.-Shion.

-Suficiente se tiene, al fingir que somos unas chicas dulces y novatas frente a ellos.-Dijo Shion mirando la noche por la ventana-Pero si ellos no están, podemos mostrar nuestro verdadero carácter.

-Nuestro carácter no es este.-Dijo Clara.-Nosotras no somos chicas frías y sin sentimientos. Somos humanas al igual que ellos, tenemos sentimientos.

-Entiende, Clara.-Dijo Yuko-No podemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos. Nuestros puestos están en juego.

-¿Y les importan los puestos?-Pregunto Yessica-¿Enserio eso importa mas?

-Ese no es el asunto.-Dijo Shion con molestia y mirando a Yessica-Suficiente. Haremos lo que sea necesario para mantener nuestros puestos. Yo no me dignare a perder lo que eh logrado. Adelante si ustedes quieren, pero yo…No perderé.

Yuko, Clara y Yessica miraron como Shion salía de la habitación. Sin duda era cierto, una vez que la oscuridad llegaba a tu corazón, no había manera de devolverte a la realidad. Suspiraron, la única esperanza, era que Raimon ganara al Empire y a Mercurio, pero ellas sabían que eso era imposible. La misión de ellas era impedirlo y debían cumplir para que sus familias no pagaran sus errores.

EN EL EMPIRE:

-Y eso, escuche capitana.-Dijo Jess frente a la silla de la capitana suprema.-¿Qué me dice?

-Ya veo, una revolución-Dijo la capitana suprema-No haré nada por el momento, Jess. Si sabes algo mas, avisadme de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, capitana. Con su permiso.-Finalizo Jess y salio del lugar para irse a su dormitorio.

La joven capitana se fue a su dormitorio y se sentó frente al espejo. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, pues sabia que esa no era ella. No podría hacer movimiento alguno, debido a que estaba siendo manipulada y por ello era necesario mantener precaución:

-Solo deseo que esto acabe…-Musito la capitana del Ligthing Beta.

Mientras tanto, cierto chico de ojos marrones miraba callado la noche. Dio un suspiro hondo, la situación no estaba bien. Mercurio avanzaba cada vez mas en sus planes y si no hacia algo pronto…Todo lo que conocía podría desaparecer.

-Debo ayudarles, pero…¿Cómo?-Se pregunto a si mismo Meil.-Les eh dado los puntos que deben mejorar, pero…No ayuda en mucho. Shiori esta hospitalizada, esas chicas nuevas parecen sospechosas y el equipo esta algo deprimido.

-Quizás, necesitas jugar.-Dijo una voz femenina que lo saco de pensamientos-Meil Mo.

-No puedo, Hasegama.-Contesto Meil levantándose y dispuesto a irse.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Momoka mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo mis razones.-Respondió Meil pasando a un lado de Momoka.

-¿Tus razones?-Dijo burlona Momoka-No me hagas reír, Meil. Ambos sabemos que anhelas jugar con ellos, pero eres muy cobarde como para hacerlo.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde, Momoka.-Dijo Meil al detenerse y poner una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos.-Jugare cuando sea el momento indicado. Hasta entonces, yo seguiré por mi cuenta.

-Como digas, Entrenador de Hielo.-Contesto Momoka con una media sonrisa.

-Seria un gran favor, que no me llamases así.-Finalizo Meil para abrir los ojos y continuar su camino.

-Meil Mo, un excelente jugador con lo necesario para ser un prodigio del fútbol.-Musito Momoka mirando la dirección por donde el chico de había ido.-Me agradara tenerte de compañero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ah parecido? A mi punto de vista, creo que estuvo algo corto pero algo interesante. Aclaro, desde mi punto de vista, pero el que realmente importa es el opinión de ustedes. Bueno, ahora las preguntas y al final un adelanto que se me ah ido pasando demasiado:

-¿Shiori lograra recuperarse por completo?

-¿Shion podrá reaccionar a tiempo?

-¿Qué pasara ahora?

-¿Qué les pareció el partido de Raimon contra Tormenta Sombría?

-¿Quiénes se unirán al viaje?

-¿Cuál será el siguiente destino?

-¿Meil llegara a unirse a Raimon próximamente?

-¿Hemera, Ángel y Luna podrán llevar a cabo su plan?

-¿La capitana suprema lograra acabar con Raimon?

Bueno, ahora si debo actualizar las demás historias. La Internet me retraso demasiado y hay que avanzarle. ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Matta ne, mina!

"Ahora que Shiori esta en el hospital, nos tendremos que fortalecer mucho mas. Pero al parecer, Estrella y las demás no están del todo contentas al tener que entrenar con Yuko, Yessica, Shion y Clara. ¿Por qué no se llevaran bien? Próximo capitulo: Indicios del Pasado"


End file.
